Framed
by 123hithatsme
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are both framed for the deaths of some high ranked ministry workers and Death Eaters. With both sides after them, Dumbledore forces them into hiding until they can clear their names.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ **Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic (like as in ever ever) and I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism and feedback. This is not slash! I can't stand those stories. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has already stamped her name on that. I will update whenever I can. I hope you enjoy.**

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape sneered as he slammed Harry's potion essay down on his desk with a loud thud. Harry snapped his head up to look his professor in the eyes.

"What for?" he demanded. He worked really hard on that essay, staying up late into the night rereading the material to make sure Snape had no reason to dock points or make snide remarks. Even Hermione would have been proud at his effort.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape frowned. "There is a word missing off your question, Potter."

"What for, _sir_ ," Harry replied with as much venom as he was allowed.

"Your atrocious handwriting. For goodness sake, Potter, even Longbottom has better writing than you do."

The Slytherins sniggered and Harry bit his tongue and took a few deeps breaths. Ron opened his mouth but Harry kicked him under the bench.

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention, professor, I will work to improve on that in the future," Harry said politely. Everyone was stunned at Harry's sudden change of attitude.

"See that you do," Snape said before he stalked off towards Malfoy. "Handwriting worthy of your family name, Mr. Malfoy. Keep up the good work."

Snape handed Malfoy his essay as if it were made of crystal glass. He may as well have gone all out and presented the prat's essay on a velvet green cushion. Malfoy smirked.

"It must be my upbringing," he said smugly and Pansy swooned in her seat. Harry looked down at his essay. It was marked as acceptable with a few spelling corrections. At the bottom of the parchment was a snarky comment about his writing and that if Snape didn't have to decipher it three times then he could have earned the next grade. Ron looked over his shoulder and his eyebrows shot up into his forehead at the grade. Hermione beamed with pride and mouthed a well done. The rest of the class went smoothly and Harry bottled his potion sample. It was a pale lilac; a bit too pale according to the book. He labelled his vial and placed it along the Professor's desk along with the rest of the class.

"Potter, remain behind," Snape barked when he saw the potion.

"I'll see you guys in the Great Hall," Harry called over his shoulder. Hermione nodded and practically dragged Ron away. Snape waved his wand and the classroom door slammed shut before he straightened up in his chair.

"How long have you been attending Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, five years, professor."

"And in these five years your performance in my class has been below average, yet you have shown some improvement lately. Has Miss Granger been doing your assignments for you?"

"What?" Harry blanched. "No, not at all. It's all my work, besides her writing is much neater than mine."

"I'm not an idiot, Potter," Snape snapped. Harry had to use every inch of willpower to not comment. "I have been forced to go though Miss Granger's tome sized assignments for five years that her writing is easily recognisable. Has she been telling you what to write and you scribble it down?"

"No."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, no, sir," Harry corrected himself. "Sometimes she says what pages I should use to find my answers but that's all."

"This potion," Snape nodded to Harry's vial, "has some problems with it but it is acceptable. Did Miss Granger whisper directions to you out of the corner of her mouth?"

"No, I was focused on my potion. Well, apart from stirring it one too many times, I think that is why it is a bit too pale."

"You astound me, Potter. Any fool knows that the stirring of a potion is the reason why it changes colour but for you to actually identify what you did wrong is a new level for you. However, you also left it on the flame for six seconds too long. Where has this sudden improvement come from? Have you finally realized that your name will not be enough to get you a job? I'm sure being The Boy Who Lived, saviour -to -be of the wizarding world doesn't earn that much money."

"I didn't ask to be the Chosen One," Harry replied hotly. "I just want to be as normal as a wizard could be. Just for one year I don't want to be in any danger, I just want to focus on my studies because I know that they will help me. I thought you would be happy not to have to deal with my blundering idiocy in class. Yes I make mistakes still but not as badly as I did in my previous years!"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for raising your voice at me," Snape growled. Harry clamped his lips shut. "If I find out that this work is not your own or that Miss Granger has helped you more than you are saying, then you will earn a zero for the entire school year. If you are taking Hogwarts seriously as you should have five years ago and not as a playground for your personal use then I expect the improvement to continue."

Harry nodded and turned to leave.

"I have not dismissed you, Potter."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes but turned around regardless.

Snape looked him up and down. "You will work on your penmenship. Detention tonight, be at my office at seven precisely for an evening of writing lines. Your writing is giving me a headache and you will improve it if it is the last thing you do. You may leave."

Harry spun on his heel and forced himself not to storm out. The door opened automatically as he reached it and shut behind him. He made his way to meet his friends, fuming that he had detention. He cursed himself for losing his temper and losing more points. Hermione had talked to him about yoga and how to focus his mind. He found out that he quite enjoyed the exercise and tried to use it whilst doing his homework. He wanted to make a name for himself without it having something to do with Voldemort and decided to throw himself into school work so he would stay out of trouble. Maybe he could use the yoga breathing exercises for his detention tonight.

"What did the Greasy Git want?" Ron demanded as soon as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"He just wants to know where my sudden improvement came from," Harry replied honestly as he reached for a pumpkin pasty.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him?"

"Oh, and I have detention tonight writing lines, he said my writing is giving him a headache."

"That sounds more like him."

"And he also took away fifteen points."

"Now _that_ is definitely him!"

"What did you do to earn that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I may have raised my voice at him," Harry admitted.

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione huffed. "Why didn't you use your yoga?"

"What do you expect me to do? Do warrior pose on him?"

"You know I mean your breathing."

"Back of, Mione," Ron defended. The busy haired girl narrowed her eyes and flicked to the next page of her book with more force than necessary.

"I am glad that you passed your assignment though. It's nice to see that you are putting schoolwork first for once," Hermione muttered the last bit of that sentence to herself. Harry heard it none-the-less. He growled and snatched an egg sandwich from the table before storming off to his dorm. He managed to calm himself down halfway up the grand staircase when Nearly Headless Nick drifted by.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, and how are we this afternoon?" Nick said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nick. It was going alright until a few minutes ago. I was just going to do my History of Magic essay," Harry said, happy to have someone to talk to who was in a good mood.

"Ah yes, schoolwork. How I miss those days; running around the school grounds, playing hide and seek in the hallways after curfew. Those were the days. How to be alive and young again."

Harry stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and an idea struck him. He turned to the ghost who seemed to be drifting away.

"Hey, Nick, are you busy?" Harry asked. Nick shook his head and his head wobbled slightly.

"Would you like to help me with my history homework? I find Professor Binns quite boring but maybe you could make it more interesting?"

Nick's face lightened up and his smile showed all of his teeth. "Yes! Yes I would love to help. It will give me something to do."

"Great, I'll just go and grab my books from my dorm. You coming into the common room?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, thank you to those that have taken an interest, I'm glad you like, favourite and/or following the story. It's given me more confidence to continue. I am writing this story as I go so you and I will be reading it together. I will write as fast as I can!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling got there before me!**

Harry reached Snape's office door with two minutes to spare and raised his fist to knock. The large heavy door swung open as if it flinched away from his touch.

"Enter," the baritone voice of his most hated professor echoed through the miserably lit room.

Harry took a deep breath before he walked over the threshold and saw a small desk placed in front of Snape's very large desk which was buried under vials and paperwork. A pile of blank parchment, quill and ink rested on the small desk. Snape looked up at the boy and pointed his raggedy quill at the desk in front of him.

"Sit."

Harry obeyed and as soon as his backside touched the seat Snape dropped a large heavy book down on the desk.

"For the next ninety minutes you are to write out each word in this textbook. I expect your writing to improve as you go along. I don't want any noise from you, Potter. Only speak if spoken to, if it is extremely important of if you need to use the lavatory. However at fifteen years of age, you should have the commonsense to have taken care of your business before making your way down here. You are not here for a chitchat, so I suggest you start now." Snape commanded and swept away with his robes billowing behind him.

Harry reached for the book and looked at the cover; _Potions: The Art_. Trust Snape to give him a potions book. He opened the cover and looked at the index. If he was to write out each work, he better write out literally every word. Time ticked by and Harry made no sound except for the scratching of his quill and the occasional cough. The book was quite interesting and he made a mental note to himself to see if there was a copy in the library. A soft bubbling sound caught his attention and he looked up at Snape who was stirring a potion. His professor seemed to sense his presence.

"I do not recall telling you to stop, Potter," Snape drawled as he switched directions and stirred anti-clockwise four times before removing the stirrer and cooled the flame. Harry went to return to his writing but noticed the ingredients on the desk; sliced flobberworm, daisy roots, a bottle of squid ink, lionfish spines and crushed charcoal. He looked at the page he was copying and saw the same list there. The page title said that it was a hand protection potion. He read through the instructions to see where Snape was at and followed what the professor was doing step by step as he wrote the instructions down on paper.

"Professor?" Filch's voice rang through the room. "I believe I have two of your first year snakes here."

Snape audibly growled. "I am busy, Filch. Surely it can't be that bad that I must get involved."

Filch popped his head through the doorway. "Your students were tormenting the Giant Squid and it lashed out at them."

Snape sighed as he added a tablespoon of crush charcoal into the cauldron and stirred five times clockwise before walking to the door muttering about blasted squids. Harry looked at the instructions and read that Snape had three minutes before he had to return to the potion.

"Of course the squid would lash out if you send stinging hexes at it, you imbecile!" Snape roared through the stone walls. Harry jumped in surprise and nearly upset his ink bottle. "Look at your face, that's what you get for tormenting it. You are lucky I have a bruise balm in my office."

Snape entered the room with two young Slytherin boys at his heel. One had a large black eye and the other had a bruised jaw and what looked like a sucker mark on his forehead. The dungeon bat reached a closet and pulled out a small jar that smelt of wet dog and applied it to the boy with the black eye.

"You are lucky the squid didn't drag you down to the bottom of the lake! Close your eye," Snape lectured. The boy obeyed and Snape gently swiped a thin layer of balm over the eyelid. The young boy hissed in pain but otherwise remained silent. Harry glanced at the clock again before watching Snape attend to the second boy who flinched when the teacher touched his tender jaw.

"Quit fussing, it's your own fault, Mr. Woodweller," Snape barked as he held the child's shoulder to slather the balm on the skin. Snape had fifteen seconds to add three lionfish spines before the potion would be ruined.

"Professor-," Harry announced.

"Shut it, Potter," Snape said cuttingly.

"But, sir-."

"Do not make me repeat myself. Stay still, Mr. Jarvisberg!"

Harry quickly glanced down at the instructions before he rushed to the brewing potion. He added the spines and stirred eight times clockwise before adding another two spines and stirred the other way twice.

"What's Potter brewing?" Woodweller asked and Snape almost dropped the balm jar in realisation.

"Po-," he began but stopped as he saw Harry drop two drops of squid ink into the potion and a thin black mist spiralled out of the cauldron. The teacher rushed to the cauldron and sighed in relief. The potion was perfect; Snape mentally kicked himself for being so careless. Harry stepped away as Snape turned the flame off.

"I did not give you permission to touch this potion, Potter. You have not learned this yet in class, how did you know what to do?"

"I was copying down the instructions like you said, sir," Harry replied as he pointed to his lines. "I recognised the ingredients and followed what you were doing. It was a hand protection potion wasn't it?"

"What a stupid question! If you didn't know then why touch it? You could have caused an explosion, idiot boy!"

"I just saved your potion!"

"My cauldron would have melted and the potion would solidify. What gave you the right to touch my work?"

"My safety," Harry said venomously. "Though you don't care about that now do you? You would never lend me any healing balm for injuries."

"Watch your tone, Potter. It's not my fault your Head of House is not a Potion's Master."

"No, she's not. But what Potions _Master_ makes a rookie mistake by leaving a potion unattended?"

Snape slammed his palm down hard on the desk and Harry flinched.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor! How dare you talk to me like that! Return here at seven tomorrow morning, you are going to help me gather potion ingredients instead of having a nice little sleep in, you spoilt brat. Get out!" Snape bellowed and pointed to the door as if Harry didn't know where it was. Harry gladly walked out and focused on his yoga breathing. He passed the two young boys who looked at him in amusement.

"Most people put eye shadow on _both_ eyes," Harry taunted and Woodweller's smirk dropped faster than Hermione's hand shot up in class when a teacher asked a question. Snape waved his wand and Harry felt as if someone had lassoed him around the waist and pulled him forward. He was thrown out of Snape's office and the professor appeared at the door as Harry picked himself up off the floor.

"Seven o'clock, on the dot, Potter. Wear something warm, I will not heal your frostbite due to your own stupidity," Snape said before he shut the door in Harry's face. He could barely hear Snape lecture the two boys further but understood Snape telling them to go to their dormitory. Harry brushed himself off as he made his way to his common room.

Snape collapsed in his chair once his two little snakes scrambled out of his office and rubbed his temples in frustration. He glanced at the cauldron and poured the potion into two medium sized jars greased with crocodile fat. The potion thickened almost immediately and turned custard like; just like it was supposed to. He applied the ointment to his hands and felt some of the achiness and dryness ease from his skin; again, just like it was supposed to. Snape blinked in surprise at how easily Potter had completed the potion without being told. Snape reminded himself that he did most of the work and that the two idiotic squid boys were to blame for his mistake. He did not owe Potter anything for continuing the potion. The stupid boy didn't follow the instructions Snape had given him which was to write lines and the boy even made snide remarks about his own reputation in front of an audience nonetheless! Still, the potion was perfect and Granger wasn't there to help him. Snape would keep an even closer eye on the boy and inwardly groaned that he had given away his sleep in for Potter's detention. That boy was going to be the death of him. Now where did Snape put that teapot?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone, I managed to write up another chapter much to the surprise of myself. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed and are following, you are the driving force for me to constantly write and have ideas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter xxJ.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing...well apart from two plants in this story :)**

Harry woke up to an extremely cold morning and looked out of the frosted window. He could see the sun rise bleeding through the horizon and the last few stars twinkled away. He hurried to the shower and turned on the hot water to warm himself up. The water felt glorious against his skin and he took his time washing himself as he woke up too early to go to detention. Once he was dressed in jeans and a sweater he read over his History of Magic essay that Nick had helped with and did a few yoga poses to wake up even more. He had better be in a good mood if he was spending time with Snape so Hermione wouldn't grill him on why he lost even more points.

It was almost time for Harry to leave for the dungeons when he decided to put on a scarf and old fingerless gloves. He felt nice and warm and smiled to himself that he was at least able to follow Snape's instructions. He had no doubt the Potions Master would taunt him if he got too cold and knew for sure he wouldn't heal his frostbite. His shoes echoed through the cold corridor as he made his way to the dungeons. Sure enough, Snape was standing outside his door with his usual scowl on his face. He was dressed in his usual black robes; honestly didn't the man own anything else?

"Good morning, professor," Harry said and made the mistake of yawning. Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Missing out on your beauty sleep, Mr. Potter?"

"No," Harry replied and shoved his hands in his jacket. "Where are we going, sir?"

"The greenhouse and the Forbidden Forest," Snape said shortly. He looked the boy up and down. "I see you have managed to follow my instruction to dress up warmly albeit the gloves. You do have dragon hide gloves do you not?"

"I forgot about those, sir."

"Forgetfulness is more common than your common-sense. Very well, let's go."

Snape pushed past him and climbed the stairs. Harry followed reluctantly and followed the professor down to the greenhouses. The air was crisp and fresh with a thin coating of frost covering the greenery. The sun crept up higher into the sky and a fiery yellow blared across the sky. Snape stopped in his tracks and Harry clashed into him.

"Do open your eyes and watch where you are going, Potter," Snape snarled as he rounded on him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, embarrassed that he ran into his teacher.

Snape said nothing and stalked to the yellow ivy that was wrapped around a tree. He pulled on his dragon hide gloves and stood to the side of the tree with his wand poised. Harry stood there wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Move, Potter. Get out of the way, stand next to me," Snape growled. Harry shuffled meekly next to the man and watched as the sunlight hit the ivy. To his amazement the ivy shone a golden colour and peeled away from the tree bark. The plant stiffened and the light began to dull. Snape swished his wand as he muttered, " Sectumsempra." The plant was severed into three pieces and he grabbed them in his gloved hand. Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a small brown sack and put the ivy into it.

"What is that, sir?" Harry asked, the new spell Snape had performed had interested him.

"Not an expert this early in the morning, Potter?" Snape sneered. "This is sun ivy; best picked when the sunlight hits it before one minute first thing in the morning whilst still covered in dew. This enhances its magical potential as pure sun and water are both on the plant at the same time. The quicker you harvest it at its yellowest form; the more powerful it is."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Snape thrust the bag into his hands and Harry opened it and went to reach in to touch the ivy.

"No," Snape said and gave the boy a sharp slap in this wrist. Harry recoiled his reach at once and looked at his teacher. "It's poisonous to bare skin. Tie it up and _don't_ lose it."

"What spell did you use, sir?" Harry asked as Snape inspected some foxgloves. "I heard you say Sectumsempra instead of Diffindo."

"None of your concern. You will not learn that spell at Hogwarts so just forget about it now and don't ask again," Snape said firmly as he picked the flowers.

"But-."

"Are you deaf first thing in the morning?" Snape said as he pointed the foxgloves at Harry's face. The young wizard almost burst out into laughter as the sight of Snape trying to be intimidating with flowers instead of a wand.

"No, sir. I just never heard that spell before."

"And there is a good reason for that," Snape muttered darkly and turned his back to the boy. "Come, I need your assistance with the next ingredient." With that he walked towards the back of the greenhouse. Harry pursed his lips before he followed, shaking the lingering sting from his wrist.

They entered the greenhouse and the strong smell of mulch and compost assaulted Harry's nostrils. Flies buzzed around a large closed budded pale lilac flower sat upon the foul smelling soil. There were green thorns on the petals and they looked menacing. Snape poked him in the bicep with the blunt end of a pocket knife.

"Off you go, Potter," he said as he nodded to the flower. "I need thirty thorns and hurry up about it. When the sun is high in the sky the flower blooms open and the thorns are inaccessible until the following morning so you don't have long."

Harry screwed his nose up at the flower. "How do I get them?"

Snape rolled his eyes and bent down so he was almost nose to nose with the teenager and spoke to him like a toddler. "I gave you a pocket knife for a reason. Walk up to the plant and slice the thorns off at the base; I need the entire thorn. Don't you dare damage the petals, Professor Sprout would be most displeased if you do."

Harry gulped and took the small jar that Snape had just pulled out of his robes. How many pockets did those robes have? He sighed as he walked over the soil and the smell worsened; he almost threw up.

"Professor, what's in this soil?" Harry coughed.

"Stop whining, it's dragon vomit and eel bones ground together. It's high class gardening material and the only thing the Thorn Petal Rose will grow in. Professor Sprout added another coat of it last night," the greasy haired man said in annoyance.

"It's revolting! I can't stand the smell."

"I can't smell a thing."

Harry looked over at Snape who was surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and fruit trees on the other side of the greenhouse. Harry had to fight the urge to grab some of the dragon vomit and fling it at his most despised teacher. He thought better of it; bad enough it was on his shoes so he certainly didn't want it on his hand.

"Quit daydreaming, if you fail to get me thirty thorns then you will return tomorrow and the smell will be worse after the soil has been heated in the sun all day."

This made Harry move quickly and he whimpered to himself as he pricked his finger multiple times on the thorns. Why did he wear fingerless gloves? Ouch! He pricked himself again. One thorn was stubborn and Harry accidently cut into the petal. He looked around to see if his professor saw but the man was just standing there looking at a pure white lily. His fingers gently stroked the delicate petal and he had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Do you like lilies?" Harry asked before he registered what he just said. Snape looked up startled as if he had forgotten all about the boy.

"I am fond of them, yes. Do you have thirty?" Snape said quickly.

"Just need two more."

Harry sliced another thorn off and went to reach for the last one when the petal seemed to be getting closer to him. He looked up in shock as the flower began to bloom.

"Potter, move!" Snape barked and Harry fell to the ground. The soil squelched beneath him as he scrambled backwards. He flicked the knife and a thorn flew through the air and landed on the stone floor. Harry's feet dug into the ground and slipped as he failed to kick himself back away from the descending petal. The other petals landed heavily on the ground and Harry braced himself for impalement when something grabbed the back of his sweater and wrenched him out of harms way. He hit the ground hard and gasped for air before he looked up. Snape was crouched above him with the back of Harry's sweater still bunched in his fist. The professor looked livid.

"Are you stupid or what?" Snape roared and spittle landed on Harry's cheek. "Those thorns on the petals are what anchor them down into the ground. Once bloomed it is impossible to lift them out of the ground. You could have been impaled beneath the flower and bled to death! Your parents did not die for you to be killed by a flower!" Snape was breathing hard when he finished yelling. He quickly glanced at the lilies again before he took a deep breath to control himself and dragged Harry to his feet.

"I...I'm sorry," Harry choked out. Snape glared at him in disgust.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," he said and released Harry's clothing as if it was toxic. He turned and walked away, as he passed the lilies he brushed his hand against them gently like wind chimes. Harry saw a thorn at his feet and hastily put it in the jar before jogging to catch up with his professor.

"I have thirty thorns," he announced.

"And yet you are still a thorn in my side," Snape mumbled. Harry was ready to explode and didn't even attempt yoga to calm down.

"If you had told me what the flower was and what it does then I would have been more aware!" Harry huffed. Snape stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"It is not my job to teach you Herbology, Mr. Potter," he snarled as he stalked towards his pupil. "Nor am I your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so your awareness is your responsibility. Did that plant look dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, _sir_."

"Drop the attitude before I throw you into the lake. If it looked dangerous then you should have been on guard and watched the plant as you worked instead of daydreaming. You were informed that when the sun got high the flower would open, so you were given a timeframe. I swear the pickled lamb brains in my store room has more intelligence than you. Mr. Longbottom, though despicable at potions is rather talented in Herbology so even _he_ knew something you didn't. That is nothing to boast about. I am always on guard, always aware and _always_ prepared even though the only thing I need to protect myself in this school are bumbling, idiotic students like you!"

Harry went to open his mouth out to retort but something smashed through the greenhouse behind Snape and shards of glass flew through the air. Snape opened his robes out wide to protect himself and Harry from injury and ducked his head down. A spell hit the professor in the back and he collapsed to the ground and knocked Harry down with him. Harry tried to untangle himself from his teacher and the heavy robes and managed to free his head. He stared straight into the eyes of someone who made his blood boil. Snape groaned and looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the intruder.

The intruder sneered and waved tauntingly at them. Snape got to his feet and pulled out his wand as he stood in front of Harry. "That was a big mistake, Wormtail!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hi everyone, wow more reviews and followers! I feel the love. I am pleased you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I'm having a clearer picture as to what direction this story is going in so hopefully more chapters will just be around the corner. Keep reviewing because I love them xxx If you want to read a published original story of mine then check out my profile for information.**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I can't afford a court case with the lovely J.K Rowling.**_

Wormtail smirked at the fact that he caught Snape off guard.

"Now what was it you were saying, Severus? You were _always_ prepared?" Wormtail laughed. He squeaked and ducked as Snape through a hex at him.

"How did you get in here?" Snape demanded and threw another hex. Wormtail dove behind some flower pots just as the spell hit the terracotta and shattered it.

"Stop casting spells and I'll tell you," Wormtail shrieked. Snape lowered his wand and was blasted off his feet and into a flowerbed across the room as Wormtail cast a spell from behind the bench. Harry drew his wand as the intruder was distracted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed and Wormtail's wand flew from his hand and clattered on the floor. He then cast a stinging hex and struck the man's foot. Wormtail grabbed his foot and hopped around on one leg as he tried to ease the pain. He tripped over the bench and tumbled backwards and onto the floor. Harry made his way over and a flowerpot was thrown towards his head. He ducked and Wormtail tackled him to the floor.

"Get off!" Harry cried and Wormtail grabbed a fistful of Harry's jet black hair. Snape's spell caught the man in the ribs and knocked him off the teenager. Harry's hair was ripped out and he cried out in pain. Snape climbed to his feet and started throwing a flurry of spells as Wormtail ran around the greenhouse.

"Stay still, you swine," Snape snarled as his leg locker curse missed its target and shattered a window. He saw him bolt to the door and cast a locking charm on it. The door slammed shut and Wormtail ran into it and hit the floor with a bloodied nose. He flicked his wand again and the man was dragged along the floor and stopped at his feet. His wand was pressed into Wormtail's forehead as he knelt down on the ground.

"The game is up," Snape hissed.

"Oh no, Severus, we have barely begun," Wormtail sneered and slapped Snape across the face with enough force to knock him to the floor. Snape yelled out in surprise and Wormtail grabbed Snape's wand and cast a spell to throw the professor into a tangle of vines. The plants came to life at the contact and wrapped themselves tightly around Snape's wrists, ankles, neck and torso. Wormtail then snapped the wand clean in half.

"What on earth has the Dark Lord ordered you to do?" Snape demanded. The ivy tightened itself around his neck and he struggled for air.

"Oh he has not ordered me to do anything," Wormtail said gleefully. Harry snuck up behind him with a spell on the tip of his tongue. Snape made the mistake of looking at him and Wormtail turned around. Harry threw a spell and Wormtail dodged it and hid behind a hedge. The stinging hex caught Snape in the leg.

"Damn it, Potter! Learn to aim!" Snape said through gritted teeth to stop himself from yelling in pain.

"Come back, you coward," Harry shouted as he ran to the hedge. "You betrayed my parents! I'm going to kill you!"

Harry was struck on the head hard and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Wormtail stood above him with a shovel in his hands and looked relieved. He dropped the shovel and made his way over to Snape who was still tangled up in the vines.

"What did you do?" Snape growled. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased that you have harmed the boy nor be happy that you have attacked one of his most loyal followers. I can't believe that you are stupid enough to attack him on the same grounds that Albus Dumbledore currently resides in."

"Oh shut up," Wormtail sighed and Snape looked livid. "I am sick and tired of being mocked by you because of you _high status_ amongst the Death Eaters and being tormented. I'm ready to be taken seriously and I want the respect I deserve!"

"You are nothing but a common garden rat. You hid away all those years and you expect us to welcome you back with open arms?"

"It's not like you did anything either. Hiding under Dumbledore's wing-,"

"I had over a decade's worth of information about Dumbledore for the Dark Lord which is more valuable than anybody else could give him. I also had the luxury of protection from Azkaban as well as a salary. What have you done for the Dark Lord?"

"I revived him!" Wormtail shouted. "I took care of him in his fragile form and it was I who performed the ceremony to return him to his body. I trapped Potter, I performed the spell and I sacrificed my own hand to bring our Lord back to power!" He shook his silver fist in the air to emphasize his point.

"And the Dark Lord gave you a replacement hand, did he not? Who else has ever had a gift given to them by our master except the Cruciatus curse? This just shows how ungrateful you really are; to not even acknowledge what your master has rewarded you with."

The vines tightened around Snape's neck again and choked him. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to get Harry Potter out of the safety of Hogwarts; something you have failed to do for the past five years," Wormtail retorted.

"I have made many attempts to get the boy expelled but Dumbledore refused to put the boy in danger by having him leave the grounds. I had to think before I acted otherwise Dumbledore would have gotten suspicious and remove me from Hogwarts. Do not speak of what you don't know. The Dark Lord accepts my reasons and that should be good enough for you; not that you have any right to question me or our leader in the first place."

"I am sick of running and hiding-,"

"You've been doing it for fourteen years, why stop now?"

Wormtail looked as if he was about to throw a tantrum and the vines around Snape's torso squeezed his ribs in an unforgiving grip.

"You just wait. Potter will be kicked out of the wizarding world and loathed by everyone. The Dark Lord would gain easy access to him and kill him to become the greatest wizard of all time."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Potter will kill the Minister."

"How?"

Wormtail smirked and pulled out a vial and popped the lid open. He strolled over to Snape and held the vial to his nose.

"Polyjuice potion!" Snape gasped.

"Little Potter won't even need to leave the grounds until he is kicked out. The Dark Lord will not be pleased with you either."

"Why?" Snape growled as he kept glancing at the unconscious teenager on the floor.

"Because you will be trying to kill him and challenge him to a duel."

"I would never challenge the Dark Lord!"

Wormtail rattled the potion vial. "And who said you are going to?"

"You wouldn't last a minute against him."

I'm not stupid enough to want that death wish! Someone else will do it. It's called the Imperious curse on someone weak and force the polyjuice down their throat, surely you know of that spell? After all, you are a master of the dark arts. Oh that's right, they wouldn't give you the position would they? You're just a Potions Master. Just you wait, Severus, I am going to make your life a living nightmare. The Dark Lord will blame you and torture you until you beg for death. I will be there drinking in every scream you make as he shreds you to pieces without mercy."

Snape only gaped in bewilderment at Wormtail's plan. It was so cunning, so well thought out...so...so Slytherin! Wormtail grabbed some of Snape's hair and viciously yanked out a few strands. He hissed in pain and watched helplessly as Wormtail picked up his discarded wand before he gathered Harry off the floor and over his shoulder. He stopped at the door and turned to Snape. The professor opened his mouth to threaten the dirty rat when Wormtail cast a silencing charm on him. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn't move, and couldn't speak; Snape had never been out of control of a situation before and he didn't like it at all.

"Let the game begin," Wormtail laughed as he charmed the door open and left the greenhouse with The Boy Who Lived draped helplessly over his shoulder and made his way across the grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the very short chapter but it's something at least. I am writing the next chapter at the same time but I didn't want to mix them both together so I think that it's best to end this chapter where it is and continue later. I am planning on making my chapters a little bit longer in the future. I hope you enjoy (you may need to squint to read this chapter) read and review :) xxx**

"Severus? Can you hear me, Severus?" Dumbledore's voice broke through Snape's eardrums.

"Sev?"

"Don't call me that!" Snape snarled at the hated nickname. Only one person had the right to call him that.

"Ah, so you are awake," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Snape opened his eyes to scowl at the headmaster. He noticed that he was on a bed in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, Sprout and Pomfrey surrounding him.

"Stay still," Pomfrey said as she applied cream to a few lacerations on Snape's limbs and he hissed in pain.

"Where's Potter?" Snape asked as he let his head hit the pillow.

"Harry? Why?" Sprout asked as she passed the mediwitch a disinfectant spray.

"He had detention with me this morning when we were attacked in the greenhouse. Wormtail kidnapped him and left me in the vines."

"So _that's_ who ruined my greenhouse!"

"Pomona, Poppy, can you please give us a moment?" Dumbledore requested, the twinkle in his eye had vanished completely. The females huffed in annoyance and walked into Pomfrey's office.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Wormtail could just hand Harry over to Voldemort and the magical world would be doomed.

"We duelled, he got the upper hand, trapped me in vines, knocked Potter out and took him," Snape said hastily. He was embarrassed to have been beaten by the rat.

"Severus, tell me the whole story."

Dumbledore remained emotionless as Snape recalled what happened. He looked deep in thought as he listened to the events and stroked his beard a few times.

"This is bad news," he finally said as he took a seat next to the bed.

"You think? We have to stop Wormtail from murdering Fudge and here we are just talking about it. We need to take action at once," Snape huffed as he tried to get off the bed.

"Severus Snape, you get back in that bed at once young man before I hex you there!" Pomfrey bellowed from her office door before Snape's toe even touched the floor. The Potion's Master recoiled his feet and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Albus, I have no idea where Potter is. Why are we wasting time?"

"I had no idea he was missing until Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger alerted me. Neville found you unconscious in the vines when he went to the greenhouse and alerted Pomona. We had to Diffindo you from the vines, which is why you have a few lacerations. We need to stop Peter from framing you too and jeopardizing your spy position. You must go to Voldemort and tell him that Harry has left the Hogwarts grounds but you do not know where he has gone. Tell him that I am weak so now is the opportunity for him to seek the boy out. If Peter is going to Polyjuice himself as Harry at the ministry then perhaps we can trick Voldemort into going there and killing Peter whilst he is in disguise. That should make Fudge believe that he is back."

Snape rubbed his temples in frustration and growled.

"Don't growl, Severus, you are not a dog," Dumbledore tutted.

"No, that's Black isn't it," Snape sneered as he dropped his hands. "I'm a dungeon bat, apparently."

"I think it's a wonderful thing that the students have given you a nickname."

Snape hissed and grabbed his arm.

"He's calling you?" Dumbledore asked concerned. Snape threw him a filthy look and cringed as the pain intensified.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_ **Wohoo more followers and favs, thanks so much guys xx. So I managed to complete another chapter for you, don't worry it's much longer than the previous. I love reviews so feel free to write one *wink wink nudge nudge* I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has an army of Lawyers at her side an I can't be bothered fighting them all.**

Wizards and witches looked confused as Harry strolled through the corridor. Arthur Weasley stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy.

"Harry!" He reached forward and grabbed the boy's shoulder. Harry spun around shocked but immediately calmed once he saw Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur," Harry smiled sweetly. "I was just looking for Minister Fudge. Can you take me to him?"

Mr. Weasley looked confused at Harry's use of his first name. He had no problem with Harry being informal but he found it odd that he would still say it.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley pressed.

Harry huffed and repeated firmly, "I already told you, I'm looking for Fudge."

Mr. Weasley frowned at the disrespectful tone. "Why the sudden aggression, Harry? I only asked a question."

"Which I had answered twice. Are you going to ask again so I can answer a third time?"

"Mr. Potter, that is enough. I don't know where your attitude has come from, young man, but you will lose it at once!"

"Take me to Fudge. I demand to see him."

Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry by the bicep and dragged him down another corridor. The teenager tried to pry the fingers off his arm.

"You do not demand anything. Fudge does not want to see you and you should not even be here, you should be at school," Mr. Weasley lectured. Harry tried to push past him but the older man threw his arm out and blocked the exit. "Harry!"

"Back off will you?" Harry snapped and pointed his wand at Mr. Weasley's throat.

"Put your wand down _now_!"

"Mr. Potter!" A loud echo sounded through the corridor. Minister Fudge stalked down the hallway with Lucius Malfoy strutting alongside him. "What are you doing here? You should be in school. Arthur, what is the meaning of this?"

"I do not know, Minister," Mr. Weasley replied honestly with a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Get off," Harry growled and pulled away. Mr. Weasley had a flash of hurt across his face before anger took its place.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Potter, explain yourself," Malfoy demanded sternly and tapped his cane on the floor. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and fired a hex. Malfoy ripped his own wand from his cane and blocked the attack. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry but the young boy struggled in the bear-hug. Harry felt his feet lift the floor and he fired a stinging hex at Mr. Weasley's foot who dropped him as soon as the curse hit him. Harry fell to the floor and aimed at Fudge. Malfoy stood in the way and both wizards aimed at each other, they both breathed heavily. Mr. Weasley made to grab him again but Harry was too quick.

"Stupefy!"

Mr. Weasley was thrown back and crumpled to the floor. Malfoy fired a curse and Harry dodged it.

"Explain yourself!" Fudge bellowed.

"It's all because of you!" Harry screamed back as he circled the two men. "Voldemort is back and you never listened to me. I'm going crazy with worry that he may come after me and you just don't believe anything I say so why should you live?"

"Harry, you are delusional. You had a nasty shock at the Triwizard Tournament but You Know Who isn't back, my boy."

"You're a liar! Malfoy was there in the graveyard, he is a witness!"

"Potter, shut up!" Malfoy snarled. "He's lying, Minister. Nothing but teenage drama. He's a nasty little boy and I bet you Dumbledore told him to get rid of you."

"Is this true, Harry?" Fudge asked calmly, yet still remained wary of the holly and phoenix feathered wand.

"Why won't you believe me?" Harry cried. He shot a spell and knocked Malfoy aside then aimed at Fudge. "Avada-,"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand and he was faced with an army of officers; dozens of wands were focused on him and Mr. Weasley staggered to his feet. Harry quickly scurried over to his wand whilst dodging the spells thrown by the officers. He reached it and rounded on to Fudge.

"Crucio!" Harry cast at Fudge and the Minister crumpled to the ground withering in pain as his muscles burned and felt like they were tearing. The officers acted at once and scrambled to the boy. He was tackled to the floor and the wand wrenched from his hand. The attack broke his concentration and the unforgivable was lifted from the Minister. Fudge was help to his feet as he panted in exhaustion. He pointed at Harry with a violently shaky finger.

"Lo...l...lock him up!" Fudge trembled. Harry felt himself be bodily lifted and set on his feet before being marched down the corridor. A guard opened a door that led to a cell and Harry was thrown in. Mr. Weasley looked at him in disappointment.

"You are not Harry Potter. Not the kind-hearted child that I know and love," he said sadly as the other guards left. Harry charged towards him and cracked Mr. Weasley's head against the wall with a sickening crunch. The man slid to the floor and left a bloody path on the wall. He then saw the guards turn around but before they could say anything he disarmed and stupefied them with Mr. Weasley's wand. Once he checked that the coast was clear, he snuck down a passage and caught up to the guard that had the holly wand.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Harry cast one after the other and collected his wand from the guard on the floor and made his way to Fudge's chamber. The Minister was still trembling from the torture curse and Malfoy was there trying to ease the tension. Three other workers were in the room and Harry gripped the wand tightly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry cast and killed the three ministry workers.

"Potter!" Fudge yelled in shock as he saw his deceased staff spread out on the floor.

"You are a fool to ignore me, Fudge," Harry stated and aimed his wand. "Avada Ked-."

Malfoy had smashed his cane into Harry's stomach just as he finished the spell and the killing curse missed its target and shattered a window. Fudge ducked down behind his desk and Malfoy cracked the cane across the back of Harry's knees. Harry fell to his hands and feet and pointed his wand at the cane. "Diffindo!"

Malfoy's cane was sliced in half and the man looked at his shortened cane in disbelief. Harry punched him in the stomach and the face when it was lowered before he kicked him away. He then turned to Fudge who scrambled for his wand and Harry cast a spell to knock it further away. Wizards burst through the door and Harry blasted a hole through the wall which led outside.

"This isn't over, Fudge!" Harry warned before he jumped through the hole and apparated away just as curses were thrown at him.

"What happened?" One of the wizards cried as he looked around the room.

"Harry Potter had just attacked the Ministry," Fudge choked as he used his desk to help himself up. He looked at the deceased on the floor. "Harry Potter has gone feral. He just killed Samuel, Keith and Edmund."

"He attacked and tortured the Minister," Malfoy said and he got to his feet. "I want that boy dragged back here at once. Find him!"

The wizards obeyed and scurried away.

"He will pay for this, Minister. And Dumbledore too," Malfoy soothed the shaken man. "They will both be given the Dementor's Kiss."

"What happened to that boy?" Fudge asked bewildered.

"Dumbledore has brainwashed him. He was probably under the Imperious Curse."

"Contact the deceased members' families. I want as many men after that boy. But where has he gone?"

"Probably back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore is protecting him."

"It's time to pay the meddling old man a visit."

Harry apparated on the outskirts of Hogsmede and transformed into a rat. Dozens of officers appeared a few seconds behind him and he scurried towards the shrieking shack. He headed to the abandoned bedroom and reverted back to human form. He doubled over in pain and trembled as the polyjuice potion wore off. Peter Pettigrew looked over his shoulder and at the real Harry who had his wrists and ankles bound.

"Thanks for letting me use this, Potter," Wormtail laughed as he tossed Harry's wand at his feet. "Now I hear you are very good at running, that's good because the whole wizarding world is after you after you killed three workers and tortured Fudge. Don't worry, he's still alive but he is out for your blood."

Harry looked shocked and Wormtail made his way over to the window. Officers were scrambling around the streets as they looked for the criminal. Wormtail fired curses from the window and then grabbed Harry and dragged him to the shattered glass. Harry's head and chest were thrust through the destroyed window and the aurors looked up at him.

"There he is! He's in the Shrieking Shack!" The head auror announced and pointed at the boy from a distance. The wizards all swarmed towards the dilapidated building and Wormtail threw more curses before he wrenched the boy from the window sill. He threw Harry to the floor and spelled away the ropes with his own wand before dropping Harry's on the ground.

"You better run, boy. They don't appreciate curses being thrown at them," Wormtail laughed. "I suggest you go back to school." He transformed back into a rat with his wand in his mouth as he climbed out the window and away to safety. Harry rubbed his wrists where the rope burned into his skin and could hear the thundering footsteps of the small army approaching to arrest him. He began to panic and ran to the tunnel that led back to the Whomping Willow as the aurors barrelled into the tunnel. Harry scrambled through the small passage and tripped over tree roots before he reached the exit. He pulled himself free and the Whomping Willow came to life and struck him on the side of the head with a small branch. Harry hissed but ran from the tree who attacked the aurors who were caught by surprise and were thrashed with branches. Harry wasted no time and ran across the grounds and into the castle. He threw the doors open and slammed into Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, running in the halls are we?" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry shoved her aside and she fell to the floor with a shriek and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He collided with Flitwick outside the gargoyle.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness you are alright, where have you been?" the tiny professor asked. Harry waved his hands frantically at his throat and then to the gargoyle.

"This is no time to play charades, Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry stamped his foot in frustration and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Professor Flitwick suddenly caught on. "Oh a Silencing Charm, why didn't you say so?"

Harry threw his teacher a filthy look as the charm was lifted.

"Professor, you have to help me," Harry blurted out. "I must see Dumbledore!"

"Professor Dumbledore," Flitwick corrected.

"Just tell me the password!"

"Mr. Potter! Get here right now, young man!" Umbridge screamed from the Grand Staircase.

"It's Ice Mice," Flitwick said quickly. 'Get in there before she sees you and I'll distract her."

Harry gave the password and ran past the gargoyle as Umbridge's high heels clicked on the stone floor.

"Ah, hello, Dolores, beautiful day out there," Flitwick said cheerfully.

"Where's Potter? I shoved me in the hall and ran off!" Umbridge huffed.

"Oh dear, I do hope the floor wasn't hurt."

"Flitwick!"

"I'm sorry, my dear, I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"If you want to lighten my mood then tell me which way he went!"

"Down that hall and left at the end."

Umbridge strolled down the hall with her nose in the air without even thanking Flitwick.

"Stick your nose up any higher and you'll fall backwards," Flitwick muttered to himself as he walked to his office.

Harry burst through Dumbledore's door and ran up to the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore stopped his pacing at once and turned to the boy.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Harry was out of breath and covered in dirt and sweat. His black hair stuck to his scarred forehead and he tried to control his breathing.

"Take deep breaths, Harry. Severus told me what happened in the greenhouse with Peter," Dumbledore soothed as he sat Harry down in a chair and slid a cup of tea over to him.

"You have to help me professor, the-," Harry began but there was a loud bang at the door.

"Open up! By the order of Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_ **Hi again, sorry about the wait for this chapter but I hope it was worth it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope they continue, you readers are my driving force with this story. Enjoy xx**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, I live on a couch, not in a mansion.**

Snape apparated to where Voldemort was hiding and threw up his occulmency shields. The stone house looked dark and angry with dead trees staring down at him. He calmed himself down and entered the depressing building. A Death Eater raised his wand at the intruder and Snape rolled his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Hickory, do you honestly think that I would be allowed through the wards if I were not trusted by the Dark Lord?" Snape sneered.

Hickory lowered his wand with a frown. "I'm just following orders, Severus. Are you trying to tell the Dark Lord how to run his army?"

"I never said such a thing. And I don't recall giving you permission to use my first name."

"I don't need your permission."

Snape flicked his wrist and grabbed Hickory's wand. A gash sliced across Hickory's hand and he cried out in shock. Snape threw the wand down onto the ground.

"Know your place," Snape taunted as he walked past the man and up the staircase. Hickory grabbed a nearby cloth and wrapped his hand up to stop the bleeding. Snape lifted his chin up and walked arrogantly up the stairs to show is lack of fear. The lower ranked Death Eaters were given the boring task of patrolling the hallways but unlike Hickory, they were smart enough to move aside for the man as he walked by. A nasty odour drifted past his nostrils and he managed to refrain from recoiling in disgust. A large body walked around the corner and growled at the Potions Master.

"Greyback," Snape greeted as he breathed through his mouth.

"Why are you not at Hogwarts eating cookies?" the werewolf grumbled and blocked Snape's way.

"I've already reminded Hickory of his place, werewolf, don't make me have to do the same to you."

Greyback lunged at him and slammed him against the wall. "I don't need a wand to be able to torture. I can tear you to shreds."

"Well you can do that on the Dark Lord's orders. However he requires my presence so unless you want to be crucioed for hours because he has to talk to my foot instead of my face then I suggest you release me."

Greyback dropped the man and stepped back. Snape landed smoothly on his feet and squared his shoulders. Fenrir pointed to the door on his left and grunted.

"Why don't you go and take a shower like a good dog," Snape said bitterly as he headed to the door. Greyback snarled and bared his yellow jagged teeth before he stormed off and punched a passing Death Eater. Snape shook his head and opened the door. As soon as he stepped into the room a spell bolt struck the doorframe and he faced the attacker.

"Bella!" he said in shock.

Bellatrix cackled as she lovingly stroked her wand. Her hair and face were as crazy as they were over a decade ago. Her mind was probably even worse.

"What is it with people attacking me today?" Snape sighed. Bellatrix giggled and strutted to the armchair in front of the roaring fire. A large snake slithered around the seat and white bony fingers caressed the scaly beast. Snape approached the armchair and dropped to one knee with his head bowed low.

"My Lord, you summoned me?" Snape asked in a respectful tone.

Voldemort looked up from Nagini and his lipless mouth curled into a smile.

"Ah, Severus, one of my most trusted and loyal servants," Voldemort said silkily. Snape couldn't resist throwing a smug expression at Bellatrix who sat on a cabinet with her arms crossed. They never got along and both always tried to prove who was Voldemort's favourite. Snape didn't care but any chance to make the witch jealous was too good an opportunity to miss taunting her. Her face twisted in disgust and she looked away.

"I hear that young Harry Potter has killed three Ministry workers, tortured Fudge and also tried to kill him," Voldemort continued, unaware of the hostility in the room. Snape closed his eyes; Wormtail has already set his plan in motion. "Did you have any knowledge of this? Why would Dumbledore allow his golden boy beyond the grounds of Hogwarts?"

"I had no idea about Potter's attack on the Ministry," Snape replied. He chose his next words carefully and tried to remember what Dumbledore had told him to say. "Potter is turning rogue that nobody believes that you are back, my Lord. My guess is that he attacked Fudge for failing to believe him and for calling him a liar. Dumbledore is getting weaker everyday even though he never admits it so I believe that you should seek out Potter whilst the old fool is most vulnerable which would be in the next month."

"What does Albus Dumbledore being weak have to do with dear Harry?"

"Dumbledore can only tame Potter if he is more powerful than the boy. If Potter finds out that his beloved headmaster is weak and frail then he can't look up to him anymore and will, as the Muggles say, go off the rails."

"You dare use a Muggle term in front of our great Lord?" Bellatrix shrieked and aimed her wand at the still kneeling man. Voldemort held his hand up and the witch stopped at once.

"I understand what Severus is saying and sometimes we must use terms we disapprove of to get the point across," Voldemort defended coolly.

"I apologise for my lack of though, my Lord," Snape submitted. The words tasted like vomit in his mouth as he apologised.

"Watch where you tread and what you say, my loyal spy. I will grant you mercy and ignore it this one time."

"A thousand thank yous, oh Dark One."

"Harry is no longer at the Ministry. Lucius has reported everything to me about what happened and the aurors are now storming around to seek the boy."

"Then maybe we should let them do all the dirty work and capture Potter. When he is locked we could take him and you can carry out your plans."

"What a brilliant idea, Severus. This is why you are my favourite."

Snape looked at Bellatrix again who looked ready to snap her wand in half. A mouse scurried past her and she crucioed it to release some steam. The mouse reminded him about Wormtail.

"Words I am pleased to hear from you, my Lord," Snape said with fake gratefulness in his voice. "May I ask where Wormtail is? I seem to remember overhearing Potter telling his friends this morning that he saw a rat that resembled Wormtail on Hogwarts grounds."

Voldemort stroked his chin in thought. "He should be here, perhaps in the kitchen. I will interrogate him about his whereabouts later on. You are dismissed, Severus."

"A pleasure to serve you, my Lord," Snape almost did vomit at that sentence and rose to his feet and left the room. He could hear Bellatrix begin to swoon over Voldemort almost immediately in a bid to become the favourite Death Eater. He walked down the corridor and was shoved unceremoniously into a closet.

"What the-," Snape yelled startled but a silencing charm had been placed upon him and he felt his body freeze due to a body bind spell. He went rigid and was settled against the wall before the end of a wand was illuminated. His eyes widened as he stared at himself who had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. His doppelganger pressed his finger to Snape's lip and left the closet. The Potions Master could only lean against the wall and listen. Once the spell would wear off he had to apparate quickly back to Hogwarts. It only took a few minutes before he could hear a duel going on above him.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Voldemort bellowed and an explosion sounded and shook the entire building.

"I am sick of having to follow your orders, you scaly behemoth! Why don't you go and buy a nose from the shops?" Snape's voice retorted.

"GET HIM, MASTER! GET HIM!" Bellatrix shouted in glee.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"MY LORD! HE CUT MY FINGER OFF! MY LORD, I AM INJURED!"

"SEVERUS, PUT DOWN BELLATRIX'S FINGER!"

"GIVE IT BACK! MY LORD, HE THREW MY FINGER OUT THE WINDOW!"

A door burst open nearby and a stampede of feet raced along the wooden floorboards.

"GET THAT TRAITOR! GREYBACK, TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" Voldemort hollered from above.

Snape closed his eyes and willed for his body to move. The closet door opened and Wormtail entered with a look of pure glee carved into his face.

"Enjoying the show?" Wormtail mocked. "I managed to use Lockworth as my puppet to use the polyjuice and turn into you. I don't think that you are the favourite anymore. I have done my part as Potter who is now wanted by the Ministry so now I can sit back and watch you be dealt with. Oh what a pity, you don't have a wand."

The closet door was yanked opened again and the fake Snape scrambled in as the angry mob thrashed around in the hallways firing curses. Wormtail released the body bind spell and threw the real Snape out into the hallway.

"He's here! I have him!" Wormtail called out as held Snape down to the floor with his knee.

"Where have you been, Wormtail?" Greyback snarled as he bounded towards them.

"He knocked me out and locked me in the closet!"

"You pathetic rat, give him to me!"

Greyback shoved Wormtail aside and hauled Snape to his feet by his teaching robes and chuckled evilly.

"Ready to be shredded?" the werewolf asked. "I seem to remember you saying I could if You Know Who granted me permission, and you know what? He just did."

"But, I...I caught him! I should get a reward," Wormtail squeaked.

"Your reward is that I'm letting you live, rodent!"

Snape raised his arms and easily slid out of his robes before kicked Greyback in the groin. The werewolf whimpered as he collapsed to the floor. Snape reached the closet and wrenched out his doppelganger who had changed back into Lockworth. Bellatrix appeared at the foot of the stairs with blood pouring out from her dismembered digit. Her face went stormy when she saw Snape and jabbed her wand violently in the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" She bellowed. Snape threw Lockworth towards the killing curse and ran off down the hall. Lockworth crumpled to the floor after the green light dimmed and lay forgotten as Death Eaters stormed after Snape. Blasting spells were thrown and blew up parts of the building. Snape scrambled down the stairs and jumped as a blast destroyed the lower part of the staircase. He landed safely on the landing and continued to run. A Death Eater appeared around a corner and Snape punched him in the face before sprinting forward. He skidded to a halt at a dead end and spun around to face an angry mob led by Bellatrix.

"It's over, traitor," she said venomously and aimed her spell.

"I've got it!" Wormtail said and pushed the witch aside before throwing his curse. Snape dodged it and there was a hole blasted in the wall and Snape climbed through it and landed in the garden.

"You _idiot!_ " Bellatrix screamed. "Crucio!"

Snape heard Wormtail scream in pain as Bellatrix held the torture curse on him and barked to the other Death Eaters to capture Snape. The Potions Master ran towards the gate and shoved Hickory aside as he pushed the iron gates open and apparated to Hogwarts.

He made his way to Dumbledore's office and froze as he couldn't say the password. Students hurried past him and avoided eye contact with him. He saw Ron and Hermione and grabbed both of them by their robes and spun them around to face him. Ron paled at once and Hermione looked nervous.

"We can't walk in this corridor now?" Ron said more bravely than he felt. Snape glared and went to take points but nothing came out of his mouth. He looked desperately at Hermione who seemed to click what was going on.

"You've been put under a silencing spell, haven't you, professor?" she asked.

' _Good girl_ ' Snape thought and nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ron huffed and Snape scowled before smacking the boy upside the head. Hermione followed quickly with a clip to his ear. "Ow!" Ron hissed and backed away.

"Would you like me to remove it, sir?" Hermione asked. Snape just rolled his eyes and waited for his student to reverse the spell.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor, Weasley," Snape spat out when he felt his voice box open and turned to the gargoyle. "Ice Mice!"

The gargoyle let Snape through whilst Ron flicked the professor the bird behind his back.

"Another twenty points for that rude gesture!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped and clipped his ear again.

Snape didn't bother knocking and burst through the office door and froze. Umbridge, aurors and Fudge were all in the room surrounding Harry.

"What the hell is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_ **Thanks to those wonderful reviews. To the Guest Reviewer who questioned why Wormtail told Snape his plans, I wanted Wormtail to show how smart his was to Snape who had always mocked him. He wasn't expecting Snape to live so he saw no harm with telling him; it also gave him a chance to boast :)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K Rowling does.**

Fudge and Umbridge turned to face the Potions Master and Dumbledore had a flicker of relief on his face at the sudden appearance of his spy.

"Mr. Potter is being charged with murder and attempted murder," Umbridge said as if it was the best news in the world. "He tried to assassinate Minister Fudge!"

"I didn't!" Harry protested.

"Liar!" Fudge snapped as he twirled around to face the boy. "You left school, entered the Ministry without authorization, used two unforgivables, murdered three workers, assaulted Arthur Weasley and tried to kill me! I saw you there with my own eyes."

"Arthur Weasley?" Snape repeated.

"Oh yes, he has a nasty head injury," Umbridge giggled.

"Not to mention he damaged my cane," Lucius Malfoy accused from the corner of the room. Snape almost jumped but smoothly camouflaged it by hiking his trousers up.

"Now, Lucius, your cane can be easily fixed with reparo," Dumbledore said. "I know you had difficulty with school when you attended but I find it hard to believe you would forget such a simple spell."

Malfoy choked on air and turned bright red at his academic story.

"I know how to cast that blasted spell, Albus! The fact remains that he damaged personal property. And whilst we are on the subject of damage, Potter here also blew a hole in Minister Fudge's office!"

"I never went into the Ministry," Harry tried again.

"We have witnesses! And we also have your wand as evidence."

Harry paled at that note. So that was why Wormtail used his wand so that it was solid evidence against him. Fudge cast a spell and it revealed the unforgivables his wand had cast. Harry felt his mouth dry up.

"I promise I am telling the truth," Harry begged, "Peter Pettigrew disguised himself as me, honest!"

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, Mr. Potter," Fudge sniffed. "That coward Sirius Black killed him along with thirteen Muggles. How dare you try to put the blame on a man who isn't here to defend himself!"

Harry looked desperately at Dumbledore who simply popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he watched the sparring match. He had to think of a way to convince Fudge of his innocence but couldn't risk everyone seeing his memories.

"Give me ver...vera...the truth potion," Harry finished lamely.

"Veritaserum, Potter," Snape said as he rolled his eyes.

"What a wonderful idea," Dumbledore said and startled everyone in the room. "Unfortunately it is forbidden to use on my students, in my school, without _my_ permission and I certainly do not grant you permission, Minister."

Harry baulked at his headmaster. He just denied Harry's last chance of telling the truth. Snape glared at Dumbledore at his refusal.

"He may be your student in your school," Fudge began. "But his confession will be made at the Ministry. Arrest that boy!"

Harry felt his arms twist behind his back and a tingling sensation surrounded his wrists and craned his neck to look behind him. A thin red light wrapped itself around his wrists like handcuffs and tightened every time he struggled. Two burly aurors hauled him to his feet and knocked the chair over.

"I will be trialled tomorrow," Dumbledore said firmly.

"You do not make the rules, Albus," Fudge hissed. "I am the Minister, you are not!"

"I agree that I am not however, how many times have I been asked?"

"You are not the only wizard who has been granted an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"No, but at least I earned mine and not award it to myself," Dumbledore said dangerously.

Harry's mouth dropped open, Snape sucked in a breath and Umbridge gasped at the gall Dumbledore just displayed. Fudge looked murderous.

"His trial will be held at nine o'clock tomorrow morning under the use of veritaserum. If you are not there before the doors close then the trial will continue," Fudge said with his chest puffed out.

"Shacklebolt," Dumbledore said and one of the aurors looked at him. "You are my witness at this trial announcement and date and time."

"Yes, of course, Albus," Shacklebolt agreed.

"Good, I want to make sure that Minister Fudge doesn't get the times mixed up again like at the start of the year."

Fudge bristled and clicked his fingers to call everyone to his side. Harry was marched over to him and he cast a pleading glance at Dumbledore.

"It's ok, Harry," Dumbledore reassured. "Just stay in your cell and we will sort this all out. Stay strong, my boy."

The Ministry party and Harry left the office but Malfoy stayed behind.

"That boy is your responsibility, Albus," Malfoy stated. "How can you let him get away with that behaviour? You are not fit to watch over these children."

Malfoy stormed out the office and Snape turned on Dumbledore as soon as the door closed.

"Albus! Do something!" Snape hissed.

"Easy, Severus-."

"Don't easy Severus me! You know damn well that Fudge will declare him guilty as soon as the clock strikes nine."

"He will have to have a fair trial. With Kingsley as my witness of the date and time Fudge cannot alter the trial."

"That won't stop him from throwing that boy into Azkaban, Dolores will be there too and she would love nothing more than to see him out of this school."

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and sagged down sadly and sighed. "Peter has been rather thorough in his plan. With Harry's wand used as evidence his chances are not looking good."

"You know what else is not good?" Snape said sarcastically. "The Dark Lord now thinks that I am a traitor. Wormtail carried through with his plan to fool the Dark Side into thinking I tried to assassinate him. Bellatrix is also out of Azkaban and she had the most joy in using me as target practice."

Dumbledore sat upright in attention. "So you can no longer be a spy?"

"For Merlin's sake, Albus! My life is in danger, not to mention Potter's and all you can think about is the spying position? I cannot risk going back to Spinner's End because there is no doubt the Death Eaters have either destroyed it or are waiting to ambush me. All my priceless books and my lab will be gone forever!"

"Remain calm, Severus," Dumbledore soothed. "You and Harry will go into hiding, away from the magical world. You can take whatever potion supplies you need from your stores to take with you."

"Of course I'm taking my supplies; I damn well paid for them."

"I have a very trusted friend who is a wizard but he rarely ever uses magic. I am sure he wouldn't mind going away for a holiday abroad and letting you take possession of his wand. I have a spare little house I can lend to you and Harry for as long as you need."

"Wait, what? I am not living with Potter," Snape said disgusted.

"As you said before, Severus, both of your lives are in danger."

"Make him live back with the Dursleys. I'm sure they would be delighted to have their pampered prince back."

Dumbledore's eyes went stormy and Snape clamped his mouth up.

"Though the Blood Wards are indeed, very strong, they will not protect you. I will talk with Jeremy about surrendering his wand since he barely uses it and I'll set up wards around the property. You and Harry will be safe. They will not trace you there because your magical scent will be disguised and you will not be using your original wand."

"Tell me one good reason why I should agree to this," Snape demanded.

"Because I have a potions lab in the house and my garden is flourishing with ingredients."

"Albus-,"

"And you made a promise to protect Lily's child, Severus."

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He mentally cursed Dumbledore for bringing up that promise.

"We will clear both of your names, my boy," Dumbedore said gently. "Let Harry make some friends in the town I'm sending you both to. Give him a chance of a childhood."

"I am not playing father to Potter."

"I'm not asking you to, you will be portraying as uncle and nephew."

Snape rubbed his hand over his face in frustration and defeat.

"Get everything ready, Severus. Take what you need to the house and set everything up. I will arrange things with Jeremy and then I will work around the clock to devise a plan. I need the both of you safe and sound."

"But Potter will take the veritaserum and tell the truth."

"This is for just in case. I don't trust the Ministry, so I'm not taking any chances."

Snape growled under his breath and marched out of the office, making sure to slam the door loud enough to burst someone's eardrums.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**_ **Hi hi, thanks for the wonderful reviews and followers. I am glad that people are enjoying the story.** **I managed to squeeze out another chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are loved, flames will be extinguished, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Snape would have more scenes.**

Harry was tossed into a cell and it was warded multiple times and for guards stood watch outside. Nobody talked to him and the room was chilly. Harry rubbed his arms with his hands in a bid to warm up when he heard a squeak. A large brown rat that looked oddly familiar scurried across the floor and stopped at a hole in the wall. It turned around and winked at him.

"Wormtail!" Harry growled and lunged for the traitor. He landed hard on the floor and the rat darted into the hole. He re-emerged for a split second and scratched Harry across the face before disappearing again. Harry sat on the floor and gingerly touched his scratch. A tiny amount of blood seeped through this skin and tainted his fingers. He sat on the bed which was rock hard and the blanket was itchy and cold. He was left alone for the rest of the day except for his meals which were stone cold soup and a glass of water.

"I may as well be back at the Dursleys," Harry sighed as he stirred the cold liquid. He really wished he could talk to Ron or Hermione, anybody really. He put his food down and began to stretch before falling asleep.

"Up, Potter!" One of the guards snapped from outside his cell. Harry rolled over and fell off the bed. The door opened and he was thrown some clothes. He hastily dressed and knocked on the door to announce that he was ready. He was escorted to the courtroom and forced into a chair. Fudge stood at the podium and looked at the boy in hatred. Harry looked around and saw Umbridge giggling in her seat as she twirled her wand in her hand. Other workers eyed the boy in fear and everyone in the room jumped when the door slammed open and Dumbledore and Snape entered the chamber.

"Take your seats, gentlemen," Fudge sniffed. "Harry James Potter, you are hereby charged with three counts of murder, one count of attempted murder, one count of torture, one count of assault causing harm to one Mr. Arthur Weasley, multiple counts of underage magic and damage to Ministry property."

"And personal property!" Lucius Malfoy called out. "What about my cane?"

"Oh for goodness sake, would you like me to cast reparo for you if you can't do it?" Dumbledore snapped. Malfoy squeaked and quickly sat down and remained silent. Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh. He schooled his features and focused on the trial.

"I would also like to mention that Mr. Potter had skipped school to carry out this attack," Umbridge said sweetly and she drummed her wand along her knuckles. "And he still insists that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to power and is disrupting classes with these lies. My detentions are not doing enough to nip his behaviour."

"Then your detentions are clearly inadequate," Snape sneered.

"She had me writing lines," Harry piped up.

Snape threw his arm out to the side for a dramatic effect, "see?"

"With my own blood."

The room went silent and Harry was sure that lightning cracked from Dumbledore as he shook in anger. "You did _not_ use a Blood Quill on my student!"

"What horrid lies!" Umbridge gasped and clutched her heart. "He lies about the dark wizard and now he is telling lies about a hard working Ministry worker. Someone needs to sort this child out!"

"I will be conducting my own investigation, Dolores."

"Back to the trial," Fudge said as he banged the gavel. "Harry James Potter, how do you plea to these charges?"

"Not guilty," Harry said bodly.

"And do you consent to the use of veritaserum for interrogation with the current audience?"

"I give my consent."

A frail looking witch passed a small bottle to the guard who instructed Harry to drink the potion.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked.

"Harry James Potter."

"Did you leave the Hogwarts grounds yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Did you come into the Ministry at all?"

"Yes I did." Harry's eyes went wide and he clamped his hands over his mouth. Snape and Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Remove your hands, Mr. Potter," Fudge demanded. "What were you doing at the Ministry?"

"I came to kill you."

The whole room gasped. Harry tried to cover his mouth again but the guard cast a sticking spell and his wrists remained glued to the arms of the chair.

"So you confess to going rogue?"

"Yes. I wanted to kill you for not believing my lies. I don't think you have the right to live and that you are a foul git. I am not sorry that those stupid wizards got in the way; they were stupid enough to be there. I enjoyed torturing you and I would do it again in a heartbeat, you miserable excuse for a wizard!"

The whole courtroom burst out in a loud commotion and Fudge slammed the gavel down over a dozen times until everyone settled down. Harry spun around to look at his headmaster with a pleading look. Dumbledore stood there dumbfounded and even Snape lost his composure and had his mouth open.

"I also planned to commit mass murder at Hogwarts."

" _Enough_!" Fudge bellowed.

"That potion is fake," Dumbledore announced. The jury looked at the old wizard in confusion.

"How can it be fake if your Potions Master brews our supplies?" A portly large man asked as he rose out of his seat. The audience turned to face Snape.

"I am a perfect brewer!" he defended himself. Merlin be damned if anyone thought of him as an amateur brewer.

"Let's ask the ultimate question," Fudge said with a raised voice to bring order to the room. "Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back to power?"

"No," Harry replied immediately. "I made it all up. I killed Cedric Diggory at the Triwizard Tournament so I could be the champion. I wanted to scare everyone and bask in the glory of everyone's fears. I will be the next Dark Lord!"

"Harry James Potter, I sentence you to the Dementor's Kiss to be applied at once!"

"Severus Snape was in on it too," Harry continued and Snape choked on air. "He told me that you were not fit to lead the magical world and encouraged me to take you out."

"That's a lie!" Snape shouted.

"How can he be lying if he is under veritaserum that you claim to have perfectly brewed?" Umbridge shrieked.

"He said that if I were to fail then he would finish the job for me and become the most powerful wizard in the world!" Harry said triumphantly. He was willing himself to keep his mouth shut but the potion was telling him to say exactly the opposite of the truth.

Fudge eyed Snape in disgust, "I sentence both of you to the Dementor's Kiss. Release the creature!"

The whole room suddenly went Antarctic and a haunting growl pierced through Harry's ears as a Dementor swam through the air from above. Snape snatched Dumbledore's wand from its owner and released the sticking charm on Harry. The Dementor knocked Harry to the ground and opened its beastly mouth to apply the Kiss. Harry's life was visibly being sucked out of his body as he screamed in agony. Snape shoved Dumbledore to the ground and lunged towards Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Potions Master bellowed. A silver doe erupted from the wand and charged towards the Dementor. It knocked the fiend away and into the crowd. Snape grabbed the boy's bicep and wrench him off the floor. Harry was pulled to his feet and Snape sprinted from the room and past Dumbledore. The doors burst open and they barrelled down the corridor; Snape knocked away the aurors who tried to stop them.

"Get them!" Fudge ordered. "Cut off the Floo Network! They do not leave this building!"

The fireplaces were extinguished and the entries were sealed with bars. Spells were thrown, dodged and block at rapid speed. Snape disarmed three wizards at once and spun around to block a spell he heard cast from behind. He pull Harry close and tucked him under his teaching robes as he battled his opponents. Doors burst open and hoards of people poured into the chamber. Snape and Harry were surrounded and Snape dropped the wand and raised his hands in the air. His robes lifted and exposed Harry.

"Severus, stop this nonsense at once!" Dumbledore ordered as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Think of what you are doing, my boy."

Snape glared at the headmaster, "I am _not_ your boy, Albus."

Fawkes flew towards the crowd and Snape dropped one hand and grabbed Harry's arm whilst he reached for Fawkes with the other. They disappeared in a bright flash of light and Fudge's angry roar died in the sound of high pitched wind. Harry felt himself slam to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. Sunlight blared in his eyes and he felt around for his glasses. His hands touched dry dirt, grass and rocks before he felt his glasses being shoved in his hand.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, do hurry up!" Snape snapped as he pulled Harry up by his shirt and pushed him forward. "We can't be out in the open. Fawkes, you may leave."

Harry looked up and saw Fawkes squawk before flying off.

"Professor, I did not attack the Minister," Harry said desperately.

"I know, Potter. That potion had been tampered with and made you tell the complete opposite of what happened," Snape replied as he began walking down the path with his trademark billowing robes. Harry had to lightly jog to keep up with Snape's long and determined strides.

"I'm sorry you were caught up in this mess, sir," Harry said regrettably.

Snape sighed as he faced his student. "For once, it is not your fault, Potter. Wormtail had devised a plan to have the Dark Lord eliminate me also. Get a move on."

"Where are we going sir?"

"Potter, cease with your annoying questions and do as you are told."

"But-,"

"No!" Snape stopped abruptly and stared the teenager down. Harry shrank back in fear. "If you can only learn one thing is this world, Potter, then at least learn when to _shut up_!"

"I have a right to know where I am," Harry declared as he straightened up.

"I you also have the right to remain _silent_!" Snape resumed walking and Harry grumbled as he trailed behind, scuffing his feet through the dirt.

"Do stop walking like a toddler before I carry you down the road."

Harry immediately picked his feet up and followed his teacher down the road. Seagulls cawed in the sky and the smell of salt water filled his nostrils. The sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the sand could be heard in the distance. They were close to the beach. Snape stopped in front of a white cottage with a black roof. There was a low wall with a white picket gate guarding the ground boundaries with plenty of flowers blooming throughout the garden. A taller wall hid the backyard from the public. Snape dug into his robes and thrust a dogtag and chain into Harry's chest.

"Put it on," Snape barked.

"Why?"

"So you can enter the property, dimwit!" Snape pulled out his dogtag with a green glass ball buried in it. Harry looked at his and smiled when he saw a red glass ball in the silver metal. He flipped it over and saw a name engraved in the tag: Nathan.

"Did you steal this from a boy called Nathan?" Harry asked stupidly. Snape ran a hand down his face in frustration.

" Nathan is your name for the time being. You were clearly thrown from the top of Mount Everest when you were born, Potter."

"Wait...what?"

"My point exactly!" Snape pulled out a small knife and pricked his finger. He dropped two drops of blood onto his tag and the air around the cottage shone a pale green before returning to normal. He then turned to Harry.

"Oh sod off!" Harry said as he drew his hands to his chest. Snape growled and stormed towards him. He pulled Harry's hand away and wrestled to open his fingers. Harry tried desperately to keep his hand fisted.

"Just one prick, Potter!"

"Aren't you a big enough prick already?"

Snape yanked hard on Harry's hair and the boy cried out in pain. His hand went up to tug his hair out of his teacher's grip but Snape grabbed his relaxed fingers and flicked the knife. Harry squealed at the small cut and grimaced as Snape squeezed his finger and two blood drips fell on Harry's tag. The air shone red before disappearing and the gate swung open. Harry put his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding and Snape roughly grabbed the back of Harry's neck and marched him to the front door and opened it before shoving the boy in.

"Welcome home," Snape sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:**_ **Hi all, welcome to the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I just managed to get this done before going to bed :)**

 **I do not own, yaddy yaddy yadda. Harry Potter awesome, J.K Rowling awesome, I am not awesome.**

Harry stumbled as his foot clipped the threshold but managed to maintain his balance. He straightened up and looked around the cottage. It was warm and cosy with cream walls with dark brown beams and dark brown polished floorboards. A squishy brown sofa and two armchairs filled the living room with a low coffee table separated the furniture. And old fashioned fireplace was lodged in the wall and curtains were drawn over the windows. Snape led him to the kitchen and motioned for him to sit at the wooden dining table. There were wooden cupboards everywhere with a simple fridge. The basin was sunk into the worktop and soap sat on a small dish beside the tap. All in all, the house seemed...normal. Harry jumped when Snape placed a glass of water firmly on the table in front of him.

"Drink it," Snape ordered and sat down at the other side of the table and laced his fingers together. Harry took a sip and then realised how parched he was. He began to gulp the water down quickly and Snape coughed disapprovingly.

"Slow down, Potter. I see your parent's fortune could not buy you any manners, disgusting boy."

Harry frowned at him and set the glass down. "I spent a night in a cell and they didn't exactly take good care of me, you know."

"They fed you, gave you enough liquid so you would not dehydrate and gave you a roof over your head. You were given enough to survive. I am sorry it wasn't delivered on a silver platter."

Harry released his grip on his glass so he wouldn't throw it at his most hated professor.

"What is going on?" Harry asked as he sat on his hands to prevent him from making any rude gestures. Snape simply raised his eyebrow. Harry glowered at him.

"We may not be at school, Potter, but I still deserve respect. Therefore you will always address me as sir," Snape lectured. Harry remained silent; if Snape wouldn't respect him, then no way Harry would respect him.

The older man sighed and Harry was sure he saw steam coming out of his ears. "I will overlook your disrespect this once, Mr. Potter, simply due to the fact that you had a rather shocking morning. That truth potion was tampered with and had the effect of telling the opposite of the truth. How that had happened within the Ministry, I do not know."

"I saw Wormtail in my cell last night," Harry interrupted. "He was in his rat form and he ran through a hole in the wall."

Snaped eyed him." Are you positive it was him, Potter?"

"Yes...sir. He has a missing toe."

"Then that explains it. Though Wormtail is cowardly and a weakling, he is quite skilled at potions," Snape looked disgusted at that fact. "He must have switched the potion. So now you obviously know what happened at the Ministry."

Harry simply nodded sadly.

"He also framed me. The Dark Lord now believes that I had attempted to assassinate him and I am now wanted dead by the Death Eaters," Snape continued. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for us to go into hiding here until he can clear our names. We are at one of his holiday homes not registered on the magical market. No one knows that we are here except for a select few. There are no known magical residents here, only Muggles. Whilst we are living here, you will be Nathan, my nephew. Your parents had died and you came to live with me, we just moved here from Devon and you are being homeschooled. You are not to talk about magic or write letters to your Gryffindor friends as we cannot risk the chance of being discovered. Do you follow so far?"

"I can't write to Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked dumfounded. His heart deflated at being stuck with his professor for who knows how long with no contact from his friends.

"No, we cannot risk your letters being intercepted. We are both wanted fugitives and have a price on our heads. Our lives are at risk and we must blend in as much as possible. Mr. Weasley believes that you have attacked his father and Miss Granger will no doubt figure out where we are. Speaking of blending in, that brings me to the next point. Potter, are you listening?"

Harry looked up miserably at his teacher and nodded.

"You cannot perform magic, at all. We are outside Hogwarts and you can be traced with magic. I have been given a wand from a wizard who barely uses it as he prefers to be more Muggle and is happy for me to use it for as long as I need. Even I will use it only when needed but apart from that, we are no longer part of the magical world until we have been cleared. Professor Dumbledore will contact us from time to time. I must say he played his part well at the trial. So far, they cannot connect him to us which is lucky on both parties."

"I can't believe this is happening," Harry groaned and rested his head in his hands. "All I had to do was finish your detention and now look at me; I'm stuck here with you!"

"I didn't ask for this either, Potter. Of all the dunderheaded students I had to land myself with, it had to be _you_!"

Harry stood up from his chair and went to walk out of the room.

"Sit your backside down!" Snape barked viciously. Harry slowly obeyed after a few seconds of hesitation. "You will show me respect or I'll make your life a living hell in this house, Potter."

"And what is your backstory, _sir_?"

"I write reports for professors at various universities and I am a gardening fanatic. I am not a sociable person therefore I am not keen on meeting people. Muggles can enter the property but magical people must be invited in. Once they are invited, then they can come and go as they please. So if I ask you to invite me in, what do you say?"

"Uh...yes?" Harry asked unsure.

"No you idiotic child!" Snape yelled and slammed his hand on the table. Harry grabbed his glass which was close to the edge. "I have already been invited in so anyone who looks like me or claims to be me who asks to be invited in is clearly an imposter. Already you have put yourself in danger with that stupid response. Until you know what we are dealing with, you are not to leave the property for the next week unless I give you permission. For now you are grounded until you understand the situation."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I most certainly am not, Potter. Now I suggest you calm yourself down before you speak again. And I swear to Merlin it better be an intelligent question."

Harry thought back to yoga and slowed his breathing down and closed his eyes. He felt slightly more relaxed after a few seconds and opened his eyes.

"What do I call you out in public, sir?" Harry asked bitterly.

"For once I see you have listened," Snape sighed with mock shock. "Uncle Michael. That will be my name. However Professor is still acceptable as we adapt to our roles. Now I will not be worshipping you like your Muggle family, Potter. You will be doing chores and behaving or suffer my displeasure. Professor Dumbledore has a potions lab here so I can continue brewing and I may just leave some cauldrons extra dirty for you to clean if you don't keep your attitude and behaviour in check. You will not be falling behind in your classes either. Only because you are not at school does not mean you will be slacking around doing nothing. Your school books are in your bedroom and you will study everyday and write whatever essays I assign. You will also help me in the lab whenever I need you to chop and prepare ingredients."

"My school books are here?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Professor Dumbledore and I have already arranged everything that we need to be in this house including your belongings, food and new clothing."

"New clothes?"

"Do you not listen, Potter? No nephew of mine will be walking around in rags and tattered clothes like Oliver Twist. You will keep your appearance neat and be polite and well dressed. Your room is to be kept clean at all times and any mess you make will be cleaned up at once. I will make the meals and you shall wash the dishes and do whatever chores I think need doing. You will not be sitting around being a lazy child under my watchful eye. When our names are cleared nobody is going to believe that you are the same Harry Potter when I'm through with you. Any rules broken will have consequences that will fit the crime."

"Yes, sir," Harry squeaked.

"Good, now listen as I am only going to go through the rules once," Snape said as he leaned forward and placed both palms flat on the table. "Your bedtime will be at nine o'clock every weeknight and ten o'clock on the weekends. There will be no disrespect, backtalk or disobedience from you. You do what I say and when I say. Do not answer the door unless I tell you to and if you feel in danger then press the orb on your dogtag and I will aid you. Do not speak to strangers and do not invite anybody in our grounds. I do not want ant whining, crying or complaining, you are a teenager so act like one...minus the partying and sarcastic remarks. No, you know what? Act like an adult instead; be responsible for once in your life."

Harry cringed at all the rules and was determined to shout that he didn't need a bedtime but he was too exhausted to argue. If he was to live with Snape, he may as well try to co-operate...but that didn't mean he wasn't going to rebel, he'll just do that discreetly.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Harry asked, desperate to leave the man's presence. Only because they were in the same house did not mean they had to stay in the same room. Harry made his mind up right then on the spot that he will try and avoid being in the same room as Snape as much as possible. He'll even barricade himself in his room if it came down to it.

"Now, I will now give you a tour of the house," Snape said calmly and pushed his seat back. He beckoned Harry to follow and led him outside and into the back garden. The tall walls cast long and menacing shadows over the grass and made Harry shiver. The backyard was huge with a large greenhouse in the corner. Harry had a sudden fear of greenhouses since Wormtail's attack and decided that he would not step foot in one again. If he ever got back to Hogwart's he'll apologise to Sprout and do his Herbology outside the building. The grass was lush and green with heaps of various plants and vegetables growing in their soil beds. There was a basketball beneath a hoop attached to one of the garden walls.

"As you can see, there is something for you to do out here," Snape said in a bored tone. Harry had never played basketball before but at least he will have something new to try. He was dragged back in the house and was shown the bathroom, toilet, laundry, mudroom, storage, and finally his bedroom. Snape pushed open the door and Harry craned his neck to see what belonged to him. He had a king single bed, a closet, chest of draws, bookshelf and a simple desk and chair which was tucked underneath the window. He saw his Hogwarts trunk at the foot of his bed but no sign of Hedwig.

"Where's my owl?" Harry asked broken-hearted.

"She is too recognisable so she has been given to your godfather for the time being."

"She's with Sirius?"

"Yes but you will not be receiving any mail from anybody for the time being. The mutt has been giving strict orders to remain silent."

"Don't call Sirius a mutt!"

"I will call him whatever I please. Now Professor Dumbledore has so graciously given you non school books to read at your leisure, a pack of playing cards, some puzzle books and a flying snitch for you to play with." Snape looked at the clock on Harry's desk. "It is now eleven thirty, lunch will be at twelve thirty. If you are not at the table when I call, then you do not eat until dinner which will be at five thirty. Breakfast will be at seven thirty. I suggest you go outside and do something quiet."

Snape stepped back from the door and watched the boy to see what he would do next. Harry reached for the snitch and Snape rolled his eyes. " _Of course he would pick the snitch, no surprise there_."

"Do I have my broom?" Harry asked. Snape had to resisted clipping the boy around the head.

"What part of we are blending in do you not understand, Potter?"

"I just-,"

"Do Muggles fly brooms?"

"No, sir."

"No, they sweep the floor with them. Muggles don't fly and neither do you, _Nathan_."

Harry angrily walked past Snape and stopped at a closed door just down the hall from his room.

"What's that?" Harry said as he faced his teacher.

"That is my room. You are not to go in there unless it is an emergency or your life is in danger...and by that I mean an intruder is on the grounds or you have half a litre of blood left in your body. When that door is shut I am not to be disturbed. If it is open then you may attract my attention, otherwise stay away from it. The door next to it is the potions lab; the same rules apply. You do not enter it or disturb me when the door is shut."

Harry continued to walk down the hall and stopped outside an open door. Inside was a large oak desk and chair with bookshelves crammed with books lined against the walls. Harry guessed Snape would use that as a study. Typical, Snape got the fancy desk and Harry had a measly little bit of cardboard on legs in his room. He went outside and released the snitch. The golden ball buzzed near his head and teased him. He took off his jacket and placed it on the floor before running and chasing the snitch. Whenever he caught it he released it almost immediately and continued the cycle until lunchtime.

"Potter, clean yourself up and have some lunch," Snape called from the kitchen window. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead from the blazing sun and ran indoors. He washed his hands at the sink. Harry dried his hands and sat at the table before pressing a glass of cold water to his lips.

"Hello, my boy," a kind voice said.

Harry spat out his drink all over Snape as he placed a ham and cheese sandwich down in front of him.

"Merlin, Potter!" Snape snarled as he flicked water off his robes.

Sitting opposite Harry was Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_ **I'm back with another chapter. I am so pleased with all the positive reviews. It's making me get even more into the story and writing chapters as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Dumbledore?" Harry spluttered.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore, Potter, show some manners," Snape corrected swiftly as he handed the headmaster a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said and politely took the offered beverage. "How are you settling in?"

"Um, alright...I guess," Harry replied hesitantly.

"You're settling in fine, Potter," Snape snapped as he crossed his arms and leaned against the worktop.

"I mean we have only just arrived so I'm still not really settled in, sir. I'm still in shock I think."

"That's perfectly understandable, Harry," Dumbledore soothed. "It has been a really busy day and it is only the afternoon. I trust Professor Snape has explained the situation?"

"Yes he has."

"Now I know that it may seem unfair to cut all ties with your friends but it's for your safety. When things have calmed down then we will use Hedwig to send letters again. Otherwise for the time being, Harry Potter and Severus Snape do not exist until Peter is caught and confesses to the crimes. Voldemort is after both of you now thanks to Peter's plan but you, my boy, are still wanted by him _and_ the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy is a key person as he was at the Ministry and watched Peter attack Cornelius but he wouldn't think twice about handing Severus over to Voldemort."

"Will you stop saying his name, Albus!" Snape hissed as he absentmindedly rubbed his branded arm.

Dumbledore didn't respond right away but Harry found it amusing.

"Voldemort," Harry said cheekily.

"Potter," Snape warned as he pressed his hand against the mark.

"Voldemort ,Voldemort, Voldemort."

"Enough! If you can't behave then go to your room," Snape bellowed and pointed towards the hallway. Dumbledore simply took a sip of his tea as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm only trying to have some fun," Harry pouted and slumped in his seat.

"Now, Severus, don't be so hard on him," Dumbledore said gently. "Let him have some fun."

"Fat chance of that happening."

Snape opened his mouth to scold the boy but Dumbledore threw him a look that clearly told him to keep it shut.

"There are plenty of things for you to do, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. " The beach is not far from here, the area is a wonderful place to walk with a park down the road. The village is just around the corner and there are other boys and girls your age there so you can make new friends so you will not be bored, my boy."

Harry's heart thumped at the chance to make new friends without having to worry about Dudley chasing them away or being hexed by Malfoy. People wouldn't know that he is the famous Boy-Who-Lived and befriend him with the hope of gaining fame for themselves. He could be normal...

"I'm afraid I'm grounded, Professor," Harry said and cast a sly glance at Snape.

"Grounded?" Dumbledore frowned. "Whatever for?"

"I answered a question wrong."

Snape choked on his black coffee that he was part way through sipping and shot daggers at Harry.

"That's it, go to your room!" Snape commanded. Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded sadly and left the room. Snape was fuming that Harry made him look like an idiot.

"Albus, before you say anything-,"

"What question did he get wrong? Was it a potion question? Or a History of Magic question? Did you ask him a Latin question? I hate Latin; it's such a difficult dead language," Dumbledore asked casually.

"That brat is-,"

" _What_ question?" Dumbledore pressed firmly as he cast Snape a steely gaze.

"I asked him, after explaining about the wards and how a magical person must be invited in, that if I were to ask him to invite me in, what would he say. And he wrongly answered yes. I told him he is confined to this house until he understands the situation."

"Ah, yes I can see your reasoning but to ground him for that? That is a bit extreme, Severus. This is a chance for you two to get to know each other. You two are very alike."

"We both have black hair and are wizards. That's where the similarities end."

"How long is he grounded?"

"Until I say otherwise."

"But what if you forget? You will have to deal with Harry twenty four seven and listen to his questions and put up with being interrupted whilst if he were allowed out you could have some peace and brew potions."

"...then he is grounded to two days...to settle in and familiarise himself with his new location."

"Ah now see? That's much better. Let Harry explore the area once he is comfortable."

Snape suddenly stopped and raised his hand to silence the headmaster. He pulled his wand out from his robes and cast a spell at the kitchen wall next to the doorframe. Harry squeaked in pain as the spell went through the wall and ran towards his room.

"Make that three days, Mr. Potter!" Snape called out to travel down the hallway.

"He's just curious, Severus," Dumbledore tried to reason as Snape put his wand away.

"No, he's being nosy."

"Children make mistake, Severus. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"And in my case it will be curiosity killed the Potter."

"I am sure you can keep him alive until we clear your names. You have kept him alive for the past five years."

"Only because I've had to chase after the blasted child because none of the Hogwarts staff ever scolded him!"

"I want Harry to return to Hogwarts alive, Severus. Alive and unbroken. Do not break his spirit and do not break your promise you gave to me and to Lily. I do not want an empty shell returning to my school or you will be forced to wear pink robes and hair for the rest of your life."

"Like that will happen, Albus."

Dumbledore waved his wand and Snape looked at his clothes and realised in shock, that he was wearing florescent pink robes. He pulled out his wand to reverse the spell but nothing worked. Dumbledore's magic was too strong.

"Change them back, Albus!" Snape demanded.

"Give me your word that you will treat Harry as Harry, and _not_ as James Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus!"

"Severus, your word."

"You have my word, now just change my robes back before Potter sees me!"

Dumbledore chuckled before relinquishing the spell and Snape was back in black.

"Now, seeing as this is a Muggle area, my boy," Dumbledore started. "Don't you think you should look more Muggle?"

"I'm not going anywhere so I don't see why I should."

"What about groceries and shopping? Are you going to trust Harry with the money? He may buy sweets and cakes instead of your strict diet."

Snape froze and scowled. "I don't have any Muggle worthy clothes."

"All taken care of," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I took the liberty of getting you a new wardrobe as you were getting young Harry's. Black is such a foul colour to wear at all times."

"You better not have gotten me anything pink or yellow or orange or red or pruple or-,"

"Severus, you will still have your dignity. _That,_ I can assure you."

Snape huffed as he leaned against the counter again. "This is not going to be easy. You know how hard this is for me."

"Don't avoid the boy, Severus," Dumbledore said as he stood up. He placed his cup down on the table and placed a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "I am not asking you to be friends, I am merely asking you both to co-operate with each other. He looks like James, yes, but look at his eyes and you will not only see Lily, but you will see who he is as himself. How can he be his parents if he can't remember them? All he knows is to be himself."

"When will your next visit be?"

"I'll drop by now and then. So far the Ministry have not connected me with your disappearance. Dolores is trying to run me out of the school but I must stay there for my students. Remus and Sirius will be visiting in about a fortnight."

"I am not having two mutts in this house!"

"You will not deny Harry the right to see his Godfather and the only other adult friend he has apart from the Weasleys. They will not visit often and they will not stay for long; only to see how you are going and to babysit Harry if needed. If you don't like it then go and sulk in the potions lab until they are gone," Dumbledore said harshly. Snape had actually flinched at the headmaster's tone. "They are the only two people who know of your where-a-bouts. Sirius can't tell anyone and Remus has the intelligence to keep quiet. No one suspects that he has any connection with Harry so the Ministry will not harass or question him of your location. Now, I must be off, but I just want to see Harry...or should I say Nathan, quickly before I depart. Remember Severus, I'm trusting you."

Snape nodded and Dumbledore dropped his hand from his shoulder after a quick pat. They walked to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry said miserably.

Dumbledore pushed the door open.

"Are you throwing a tantrum or sulking, Potter?" Snape growled when he saw the teenager sitting on his shins on the floor with his upper body spread out along the carpet.

"Ah, doing yoga? What a calming thing to do, Harry. I didn't know you had an interest in that," Dumbledore chirped.

Harry peaked out from under his arms and slowly rolled his spine up out of Child's Pose and sat up straight. "Yes sir, Hermione has been helping me with stress through it and to clear my mind."

"Excellent, excellent. I shouldn't have stopped all those years ago, too stiff and old to do it now though. Keep up the good work. I'm off my boy, try and behave."

"Like that will happen," Snape said under his breath and Dumbledore swiftly elbowed him in the chest. "Damnit, Albus, your elbows are like daggers!"

Dumbledore winked at Harry who tried to suppress his laughter. The oldest wizard pulled a bag of sweets out from his robes. "Here's a little house warming for you."

"I'll take that," Snape said as soon as he saw the bag. He snatched it away and opened it up. He pulled out a lollypop and tossed it to Harry. "That's all you are getting for today. I will not have you bouncing of the walls like Peeves. You will have a small sugar allowance each day."

Harry pouted but nodded in agreement. He would probably eat the entire bag in twenty minutes but at least with Snape guarding it, it would last a long time. He looked at the lollypop in his hand; Slytherin green. Bloody Snape!

"I shall take my leave now, gentlemen," Dumbledore announced and clapped his hands together once. Harry got to his feet and walked to the door with both professors.

Dumbledore stopped in the doorway. "I will return again one day and fill you in on what is going on. Keep an eye out for anything strange. Toodle pip."

Harry watched as Dumbledore left the safety of the wards and disapparated back to Hogwarts.

"Right then, Potter," Snape said and made Harry jump. "I want a three foot essay on manners, obedience and why eavesdropping is wrong."

Harry groaned as Snape steered him back to his bedroom and sat him at his desk.

"I expect it to be done by dinnertime," Snape sneered and left the room. Harry stuck his tongue out at his professor's retreating back.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth where it belongs before I cut it off!" Snape warned as he walked down the hallway. Harry quickly sucked his tongue back in and looked at his blank parchment. The next three days were going to drag on forever. He popped the lollypop in his mouth and let the apple flavour dissolve over his tastebuds. He jumped when Snape yelled in fury from his bedroom.

"ALBUS! MY HAIR IS PINK YOU MEDDLING OLD COOT!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews I love them! This is my longest chapter yet *throws hands in the air in celebration and confetti falls from the sky*. Some action will come up in later chapters so don't worry, this story won't be a boring Harry lives with Snape and that's it kinda thing. I'm an action girl so there will be action coming up. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are loved, flames will be used to roast chestnuts for Christmas. *Grabs broom to sweep up the confetti***

 **I do not own harry Potter; I do however own the boy trio and Oakwood Cross. *Stamps my name on it***

Harry sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window. It had been three days since he had moved in with Snape and he was bored. He had been co-operative with the man and did his chores without much complaining. He was used to being ordered around by the Dursleys but Snape usually kept himself locked up in the potions lab. He looked at the alarm clock on his desk just as it changed to twelve twenty. Like clockwork, Snape opened the lab door and walked towards the kitchen. Harry pushed his chair back and followed suit.

"Lunch is not ready yet, Potter," Snape said when he saw the boy emerge at the doorway.

"Can I go out and explore after lunch, sir?" Harry asked. His grounding should have expired by now. Snape looked at him and pursed his lips. He reached for the coffee jar and saw enough coffee grains for one more cup...damn. He would have to send the boy to the shop.

"I suppose you can," Snape sighed. "I need you to go down to the shop and get me some coffee. You may look around in town but be back by five. Only stay in town, you may explore the beach and park another day."

Harry's face split into a wide smile. He was half expecting Snape to laugh in his face and deny him his request. Snape placed a cucumber sandwich, an apple and a glass of milk on the table at Harry's spot. Harry sat down and ate his lunch obediently. Snape left to get some Muggle money as Harry finished his lunch. He then washed his dishes and Snape returned by the time he had put his plate away.

"Coffee and bread from the shop, Potter. If anyone talks to you, your name is Nathan Prince. Do not forget that, this is very important . I will not have you blundering our cover on your first outing otherwise I will glue you to your bed. Is that clear?" Snape warned.

"Crystal, sir," Harry sighed.

"Good, take a bottle of water too. Remember, be back by five. If I have to come and get you, you will be very sorry."

"I understand, sir," Harry said through gritted teeth. He left the house and stretched his arms and back as if the house had cramped his muscles up. The sun was shining brightly and birds twittered in the air. Harry suddenly felt sad about Hedwig but reminded himself that Sirius would take good care of her. He followed the path down to the small town, enjoying the fresh air instead of the stale air back at the cottage. It didn't take long to reach the town and he stood on the top of the hill gazing down at it. The buildings were white with either garden beds or window boxes. Trees were spread out and some had children climbing on and swinging from branches. A park sat in the centre of town with a slide, swings and see-saws surrounding a fountain. The town looked and felt peaceful and Harry was eager to explore it. He took a sip of water and headed down the hill.

"Good morning, lad," an elderly gentleman with a walking cane said as Harry passed him and his wife who had her arm linked through his.

"Good morning, sir, ma'am," Harry said with a slight incline of his head. "I'm new here, just moved in three days ago. Can you please direct me to the store? I'm after coffee and bread."

"Oh, what a polite young man," the lady cooed. "We need more young boys like you. Just head towards the fountain and it's the large shop with the red window frames next to the skinny tree. You can get your fruit, veg, grains, toiletries and just about everything there."

"Thank you very much, I will probably see you soon," Harry said with a big smile plastered on his face. He waved and made his way to the fountain. As he walked, people near him smiled and waved and he caught himself responding the same way. _Is this what it's like to be normal_?

"Hey, new kid," a teenager about the same age as Harry called out to him. "I haven't seen you around here before." The teenager was taller than Harry and had short blonde hair that was spiked up like a hedgehog and warm brown eyes. He had two other boys with him; one had short chestnut hair and brown eyes whilst the other had a buzz cut and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm new. I moved here three days ago," Harry said as the trio walked up to him. He felt a bit uneasy as flashbacks of Dudley and his gang sprang into his mind. He kept on the balls of his feet in case he had to flee. He could easily run into a nearby building where there were heaps of people. Last time he fled into a crowd, Dudley still beat him up but onlookers separated them and Aunt Petunia screamed at Harry for making Dudley look bad. The hedgehog came closer and Harry was about to bolt but the boy simply smiled and held out his hand. Harry was stunned and slowly extended his hand and they shook. The boy pulled Harry close and firmly slapped the side of his shoulder.

"Welcome to Oakwood Cross. I'm Derek Chain, and this is Alan (chestnut) and Glenn (buzz cut). "Three days ago you say? I haven't seen you in school."

"Oh, um I'm homeschooled."

"Homeschooled? Man you're missing out, mate," Alan said. "Who's your teacher?"

"My Uncle Michael."

"Is he any good? What does he specialise in?" Glenn joined in.

"Uh..." Harry was stumped. He couldn't say potions...what was similar? "Chemistry."

"Sweet, I struggle with Chem. Maybe we could study together, he could help us."

"Uh...my uncle is a very unsociable man. He hates visitors; that's why I'm homeschooled."

Glenn's face fell and he sighed but then smiled. "Ah well, maybe when we hang out you could give me some advice on Chem."

Harry was stunned. Did he hear correctly? "You mean, you want to hang out with me?"

"Why not?" Alan laughed. "Just because your uncle hates people doesn't mean you do...right?"

"No, not at all. Um...I...I was bullied back at school." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah I see, and that's why he pulled you out of school?"

"Yeah!" _Thank you for the life line!_

"Don't worry, we'll look after you...uh...what did you say your name was?" Derek asked as he tried to remember.

"Oh I didn't," Harry said embarrassed. "I'm Ha...Nathan. Nathan Prince is my name."

"Welcome to the group Nath," Glenn said and gave Harry's back a warming slap. "So where are you off to?"

"Oh, my uncle asked me to get some coffee and bread. I was going to the store."

"Well the store is just over there," Alan said as he pointed to the large building behind the fountain. "Do you have a curfew?"

"I have to be back by five."

"Don't worry, we'll get you back in time, Nathan. Let us give you a tour of our little town and then you can go to the shop and then home."

Harry had to pause. Snape said to stay in the town...Alan did say the word town so it should be alright. If he became friends with the boys then he could have somewhere to go and not be kept under Snape's watchful eye. Snape would want him away from him as much as possible anyway...wouldn't he? This would give Harry a chance at being a normal kid without being bullied or used for his fame.

"That sounds great, thanks. But my uncle has warned me to stay in town."

"No problem, we have nothing else to do," Glenn said cheerfully.

The three boys showed Harry the different shops. The town was small but had everything people needed; a convenience store, grocers, clothes shops, a large sweet shop (Snape didn't need to know about that shop), a florist, a butchers, a bakery, petrol garage, two schools, a police station, fire station, hospital, salon, gym and a post office. There was also a church and houses that lined the cobbled streets. The gardens were neat and tidy like Private Drive but instead of people glaring at him, whispering or running inside when they saw him, the people here all smiled and waved. He felt incredibly welcome here. He was led to a park and saw a basketball hoop. Derek caught Harry looking at it.

"You play, Nathan?" Derek asked. Harry waited a second to hear what Nathan had to say then realised that it was him.

"Oh...uh no not really. I do have a hoop and ball in my backyard though so maybe I should practice," Harry said.

"Well hurry up and get good, Nath," Glenn ordered and slung an arm over Harry's shoulder. "We're on the basketball team and will wipe the floor with you. One of our members will be moving soon, so who knows, maybe you could join us?"

Join basketball? How would he fit in with the team? Would it be like Quidditch?

"I'll think about it, like you said, I need to get good," Harry laughed.

"Well how about we hang out on Saturday? We could shoot and we can give you tips."

"Yeah that sounds great," Harry said truthfully. "What day is it today?"

"Wednesday, mate," Alan laughed.

"I'll have to ask my uncle."

"Well, I'll tell you what, we will be shooting hoops anyway so if you are allowed feel free to come down. If not then we will see you around, yeah?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, I hope I am allowed," Harry smiled. Deep down inside he had a bit of fear that Snape would refuse just to spite him. Harry would have to be the posterboy for good behaviour.

"Blimey! We better get you to the shops and then home mate," Alan exclaimed as he looked at his watch. Harry felt his heart leap to his throat.

"Hey, take Nathan to the shop to get his stuff," Derek said. "I'll run home and get my bike so that way I can get you home asap." He ran in the direction of his house and the other two boys ushered Harry into the shop. Derek arrived outside as soon as Harry handed the cash over to the retail worker.

"Hop on, Nathan," Derek called. "I'll drop you off home. Just give me directions."

Harry climbed on the bike and Derek peddaled away. The wind caressed Harry's face and hair as the bike tore down the path.

"It's going to be close, but we should make it," Derek reassured Harry. The raven haired boy grimaced; Snape was a man of clockwork. He probably even had his breathing scheduled down by the second in his diary. The cottage came into view and Harry groaned. Snape was standing at the gate wearing black trousers and a dark green long sleeved shirt. His arms were folded, his toe was tapping and his scowl was in fine form on his face. Derek skidded to a halt at the gate and Harry almost fell over the handlebars with the unexpected stop.

"You are two minutes late," Snape said chillingly.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said meekly. Snape glared at him with wide eyes.

"Professor?" Derek asked. "Ah yes, Nathan told us that you homeschool him and specialise in Chemistry. I never thought I would meet a Chemistry professor before."

Snape softened his glare a notch and cleared his throat. "Yes well, I write papers and other things that professors at universities need. Come now, Nathan. You need to study."

"Yes, Uncle Michael," Harry said, making sure he was using the correct title this time.

"What are you studying?" Derek asked interested.

"He has history on wars," Snape supplied. Harry inwardly groaned; The Goblin War of 1342 AD from History of Magic. "And he better move it, because he is already late."

"Oh, yeah that's my fault, sorry," Derek admitted. Harry looked at him in shock but reminded himself that the other boy did not know Snape's reputation at Hogwarts. "My friends and I were showing Nathan around and we just realised the time. That's why I pedalled him here, you see."

"Yes, with my own eyes," Snape said dryly. "Nathan will not be on that bike again unless he has a helmet. Next time I would prefer it if he came home when he was supposed to."

Snape clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder and directed him through the garden gate.

"Oh, Professor Prince," Derek called. Snape stiffened and slowly turned around. "Is it alright if Nathan hangs out with me and my friends on Saturday so we can show him around some more?"

Snape pressed his lips together in thought. "He may be free for a few hours. If you have already arranged it then you will find out on the day whether or not he is allowed."

"Sure, no problem," Derek said cheerfully. "See ya later, Nath. Sorry I couldn't pedal faster for you." Harry waved as Derek left and Snape pushed him through the front door.

"Chemistry?" Snape snarled as he shut the door and rounded on the teenager.

"You didn't specify what subject you teach and when they asked I had to think what the closet Muggle thing to potions was and Chemistry came into my mind," Harry defended. He was rather proud that he used some logic.

"Next time be punctual."

"I don't have a watch."

"And you didn't think to ask me sooner?" Snape stormed off into his bedroom and re-emerged with a scratched silver pocket watch. He shoved it into Harry's hands. "Take care of it. You lose it, and you'll lose some fingers."

Harry flipped the watch open and saw the Roman numeral numbers along the edge. Apart from the case being slightly damaged, it was a very nice watch. "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded and took the coffee and bread to the kitchen.

"What did you do with that boy?" Snape questioned.

"Oh he had two friends who showed me around the place. We stayed in town and I told them you homeschooled me. Only problem is one of the boys is struggling with Chemistry and now he thinks I can help him because of you being the Chemistry teacher."

"Well that's a hole you dug yourself into," Snape sneered as he placed a saucepan full of water on the stove and let it boil as he checked on his minced meat. "You are just fortunate that my father wanted me to be as Muggle as possible and demand that I studied Muggle subjects so I have excellent knowledge of Chemistry."

"Is there anything you can't do, sir?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes, I can't get rid of you."

Harry didn't know whether he should laugh as a joke or take that as an insult...wait it was Snape...it was definitely an insult.

"After dinner you are to study History of Magic on the Goblin War for two hours and then write out two hundred times; I must be punctual at all times and not lollygag around." Snape ordered as he stirred the Bolognese and dropped the dry spaghetti in the boiling saucepan. Harry slumped in his chair and agreed. "Wash your hands and set the table."

Harry did as instructed and throughout his mind he was still happy with his day with the trio. He felt like he belonged here and found that he was excited about Saturday. He wondered what they would do; go to the beach? Go to one of their houses? Just shoot hoops all day long? His face split out into a huge smile at the thought of having fun.

"What are you grinning so stupidly about?" Snape snapped as he dished out dinner.

"Nothing," Harry said with his smile still plastered on his face.

Snape grunted as he drank his coffee and sighed in relief that Harry kept out of trouble and didn't blow their cover...and most importantly...he had his cup of coffee he was dying for all day.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and thought I should all give you a pressie in the form of a new chapter, yay *dances in joy*. I hope you like your gift. Reviews are loved, flames will be extinguished as we have total fire bans in Australia (my deepest sympathy for those affected xxxxx). Also I don't play basketball (too bloody short) so I apologise if some of my techniques are wrong in this story but I just wrote it for fun.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, and I can't play basketball to save my life.**

Snape was enjoying tormenting Harry throughout the week now that he had the threat to deny him social time with his new friends. He gave Harry chores and threw snide remarks at the boy knowing full well that the teenager could not retort without getting in trouble. What he didn't know was that Harry was used to similar treatment form the Dursleys and it did not bother him. He washed the dishes, kept his room clean, weeded the garden and brushed the floors. He even studied extra to stay out of the man's way. But now Harry was biting the inside of his cheek as he stared at his professor who held his assignment.

"Do it again, Potter," Snape sneered as he dropped the essay on the coffee table.

"Again? What for this time?" Harry blurted out. It would be the third time Harry was made to redo it. Even his writing was getting neater.

"Kindly repeat yourself properly," Snape said dangerously.

"What do I need to do to improve my work, _sir_?"

"You need to properly explain why plant ingredients must be washed before preparation for potions."

"Why didn't you tell me that the other two times you made me redo my work?"

Snape eyed him coolly and crossed his arms. "It is not my duty to do your work for you, Potter. As a fifth year student you should have enough knowledge to know things that are not written in books. It is called common sense, something that is unfortunately not so common for you. I was hoping that you would realise what you were missing as you were redoing your assignments. Again, you surprise me with your lack of logic."

"I'm not a professor and I'm not Hermione!"

"No, you are a reckless little boy with no regards for his safety, the safety of his friends and believe the rules are beneath him. You just want to run around with a three headed dog and do dangerous stunts on your broom and show off during Quidditch. Miss Granger does exceptional work and still manages to find free time."

"You're just sore that ever since I joined Quidditch, Slytherin has never won a game against me. What's the matter? Miss seeing the cup on your shelf?"

"You will cease your whining at once! You shouldn't have been on the team in the first place in your first year but Professor Dumbledore had to favour you. If you were in Slytherin you would have been expelled under my authority for disobeying Madam Hooch's orders. You would never have become a fully trained wizard after your expulsion from Hogwarts."

"I would have gone to Durmstrang instead."

"Oh yes, and how would that look? The Boy-Who-Lived going to a school rich in the Dark Arts, the Golden Boy learning dark spells when he is supposed to be a hero? Many Death Eaters are formed in that school, Potter."

"Then why didn't _you_ attend?"

Snape froze and rubbed his Dark Mark. "You are not going out today. You just blew your chance, Potter."

"That's not fair! You can torment me all you like but when I return the favour I get punished!"

"The joys of being the authoritive figure. You will show me respect at all times. You think you can strut around here and do whatever you wish. Not any more, young man. You will learn that the world does not revolve around you. Now finish your assignment."

Snape slammed the essay into Harry's chest and shoved the boy towards his bedroom without another word. Steam was practically coming out of Harry's ears. He had done everything possible to stay on Snape's good side but he knew the man would find any excuse to crush his hopes. He threw himself on his bed and buried his head in his arms. If Snape wasn't going to play fair, then neither was Harry. After he calmed down enough to concentrate on his essay he sat at his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. Why did the plant ingredients have to be washed in potions? He knew that the plants were always in jars of water but he thought that it was just so would live longer in storage. He looked out of his bedroom and saw the freshly weeded garden beds. Harry grimaced as he remembered how dirty he was and how Snape was disgusted when he walked into the house. He focused his gaze on the soil and remembered the nasty chemicals the Dursleys made him use on their garden; manure, pesticide and weed killer.

"That's it!" Harry said to himself. Plants must be washed before use because they could contain foreign material and chemicals that would contaminate the potion. Maybe that was where Neville was going wrong because he never seen the boy wash his plants in class...but the ones Snape supplied were already jarred in water. Harry racked his brain as to why Neville struggled with plant ingredient potions. He knew Neville was near enough an expert in Herbology and he helps Sprout attend to the greenhouses to soak up as much information about the subject as possible. Harry looked at the garden bed again...the soil must remain on Neville's hands when he has finished in the greenhouse, that or he doesn't wash them properly...his fingernails! The soil gets stuck in his nails and during potions the residue drops out onto either his skin or the plants and contaminates it!

"That's your problem, Nev," Harry smiled to himself. Armed with this new information Harry began to rewrite his essay when Snape appeared at his door.

"Lunch, Potter," he said simply before leaving. Harry looked at the time and realised how long he had been thinking about Neville's problems before doing his essay. Well if Snape would deny him his time with Derek and the crew, then Harry saw no reason to stop and eat lunch. Especially in the same room with the man who makes his blood boil. Harry put quill to parchment and worked down the page. Snape stomped back to his room and growled when he saw Harry had not even left the desk.

"I said lunch, Potter. Are you in need of a hearing aid?" Snape remarked sarcastically. Harry ignored the man and furiously scribbled down words. Snape grabbed the back of Harry's chair and pulled it away from the desk. He walked around the face the boy and bent down so they were eye to eye.

"When I talk to you, I expect you to face me and listen," Snape snarled.

"Well clearly you are expecting too much from me," Harry retorted through clenched teeth. Snape flared his nostrils like a horse or a donkey...Snape was rather an ass...a donkey would describe him better than a horse.

"Obviously it is too much trouble for Saint Potter to turn his head to the side," Snape ground out.

"Oh I can do that," Harry said rudely and turned his head away from the Potions Master. Snape grabbed his chin and wrenched Harry's head around.

"How long do you want to be grounded for, Potter? Because at this rate you will never breathe fresh oxygen again! I asked you to do one simple thing and that was to eat lunch. If you won't leave this room in the next ten seconds then you will not eat until dinner time."

Harry tried to pull his face away but Snape tightened his grip. Snape mentally counted to ten before releasing Harry's chin in anger and stepped back.

"Fine! Be a child and sulk!" Snape said and shoved Harry's chair back in place so hard that Harry's stomach hit the desk hard and winded him. Snape stormed out of the room and Harry nursed his belly. He had survived on no food so often that he was a master at surviving starvation. One meal was not going to hurt him. He smiled at the satisfaction he felt at annoying Snape. He continued with his assignment when Snape returned a few minutes later with a bowl of tomato soup and a slice of buttered bread and placed it firmly on top of Harry's work.

"The hell?" Harry exclaimed with his quill hovering above the page after being dipped in ink.

"A simple thank you, Professor Snape would suffice," the teacher replied. "You are far too skinny and I will not have you starving yourself and collapsing on my watch then go crying to Dumbledore that I was denying you food. I don't fancy Molly Weasley chasing me around with a frying pan at the nerve of starving her precious extra child either. Eat your food."

Snape stood there and watched as Harry sighed at ate his soup. As soon as he soaked up the last bit of soup with his bread and popped it in his mouth, Snape snatched the plate away.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Snape said sarcastically. "Since you are not leaving the grounds, I will be heading into town to pick up a few things. I will be back shortly."

Harry glared at the retreating back and stretched his hands above his head to release his back. He sighed in relief as he felt a crack. After a few more minutes he looked through his completed assignment and was satisfied with the result. If he had to do it one more time then he was going to shove the parchment down Snape's throat. A faint knock rapped at the front door and Harry paused. Snape told him that magical folk had to be invited in but did that mean the front gate or the front door? He looked at his finger where blood was drawn from him and remembered that they were outside the gate before they could enter. It must be Muggle at the door. The person knocked again and Harry looked out of the window near the front door and smiled; it was Derek. He opened the door and smiled at the other boy.

"Hi, Derek," Harry said cheerfully.

"Hi, mate. Missed you down at the hoops. Guess your uncle didn't let you come after all," Derek said sadly.

"Yeah, he's being a real jerk."

"Sorry about making you later earlier on in the week, Nath."

"Ah don't worry about it. It wasn't about that at all. My uncle is such a punctual man. I swear his heart is replaced with a pocket watch."

Derek laughed at the joke and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I saw him in town so I thought I would quickly see how you were doing."

"Not bad, ta. Just finished an assignment. He made me do it heaps of times because I missed things out but he wouldn't tell me them all at once.'

"That sucks."

"Yeah, big time."

They remained silent for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "So how did the hoops go?"

Derek's face brightened up. "Oh I kicked their asses. Alan and Glenn were a bit upset you weren't there. We could have played two on two and have a mini game."

"Oh I would have slowed my partner down," Harry laughed. "I can't shoot hoops to save my life."

"Hey you said you had a hoop in your back yard, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and a basketball."

"Well, Professor Prince hasn't been in town long so maybe we have time for me to give you a few pointers?"

Harry had to think about that. Snape would kill him if he was caught with Derek here, but he couldn't just say no to a friend he wanted to see, but Snape would kill him, but Harry needed some fun, but Snape would kill him, Derek said a few pointers so that wouldn't take long, but Snape would kill him, Harry wouldn't have left the property so he wasn't disobeying Snape's instructions...but Snape would kill him...on that note...

"Sure why not? Come on in, I'll take you straight to the back but we have to be quick. Apparently I'm grounded as of like, twenty minutes ago."

"Awesome!" Derek cheered and punched the air with his fist. "Don't worry, it will be quick. Let's see how you shoot."

Harry led him through the house quickly and Derek's jaw dropped when he saw the garden. "Wow, your uncle sure likes his plants hey?"

"Uh yeah, he's a gardening fanatic. He basically skips through the flowers with a goofy smile on his face," Harry said, secretly enjoying ruining Snape's reputation. Derek laughed again before he passed the basketball to Harry. The wizard missed the hoop three times as Derek watched on.

"Alright, first off you are too stiff. Your legs are straight and that takes some height off your throw. You need to soften your knees and launch into the air when you attempt to score. Secondly you are kinda playing netball. By that I mean you aren't moving and throwing overhead all the time. And thirdly you are clenching the ball for dear life. Let the ball rest in your hand; if you hold the ball too tightly when you attempt to score, you won't make it and it will more than likely fall short. You want the ball to spring off your fingertips. It's all about the wrist flick too."

Derek demonstrated and Harry watched carefully at his movements.

"See how my knees are bent? Watch how they help me gain height," Derek instructed and he scored the goal. He collected the ball and bounced it to Harry. "Try again."

Harry bent his knees but threw the ball without moving and it missed the hoop. The second time he leapt into the air like Derek but he held the ball too tightly and it went straight up into the air. Each time Derek passed him the ball and encouraged him. On the fourth attempt the ball hit the hoop but tipped off the edge.

"Almost, Nathan!" Derek cheered. "Do it again and try to aim a tad higher."

Harry looked at the metal ring and pictured the ball going through. He threw the basketball and it slipped through the hoop.

"I did it!" Harry said proudly. He then realised that he looked stupid jumping up and down over a silly little thing and blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry."

"What for?" Derek demanded. "Shooting hoops isn't the easiest thing and you achieved something. You have every right to celebrate. When I scored my first hoop in a game at school, I pulled my shirt over my face and ran around the court shouting at the top of my lungs like they do in football. Just keep trying. We won't laugh at you when we have fun in town. Glenn and Alan are keen to help out, we love playing and sharing tips so don't be scared to ask questions. We all had to start somewhere. We didn't score when we first picked up a basketball. After all, practice makes perfect."

"Actually, perfect practice makes perfect," the silky voice of the Potions Master slid through the air. "If you practice the wrong thing all the time then the end result will be wrong."

"Hello, Professor Prince," Derek said nervously as the man looked down at him. "I just came to see if Nathan was alright when he didn't show up in town today."

Snape turned his attention to Harry who held the basketball so tightly it looked as if it was about to burst. "Thank you for your concern, but Nathan is grounded for being disrespectful towards me. When he is grounded, he may not have any visitors but I'm sure he talked you into breaking the rule. He has a habit of doing that."

"Actually I suggested on giving him a few tips about shooting hoops. It was only meant to be quick but I guess we just got carried away. But he's doing really well. I can't wait until he can come and play a game with us."

"At least you have the decency to be honest with me. However Nathan knew the rules and should have rejected your offer, no matter how kind and tempting it may have been. He is serving a punishment and knew he was breaking my rules. I suggest you leave now as I need to have a few words with my nephew. I will escort you to the door."

Snape beckoned Derek towards the house and Harry sadly followed behind.

"Sorry, Nath," Derek said before Snape shut the door in his face. He turned to the nervous boy and snatched the ball out of his hands.

"Give me that!" Snape hissed. "How dare you let him on our property. What if he was an imposter?"

"He was able to walk through the gate. He knocked on the door all by himself. You said that magical folk had to be invited by us to enter the grounds," Harry replied.

"At last you finally listen!" Snape said overdramatically. "You were told you were not allowed to see him today. You disobeyed me yet again." Snape put the ball down on the table and pulled out a new toothbrush from one of the shopping bags. "Take this. You are going to clean your bathroom with it for your misbehaviour today. I want that room sparkling clean. If it is not done before dinner then you will stop, eat and then continue afterwards. If you refuse to eat then I will force feed you. Do not try my patience anymore, Potter."

Harry hung his head as he miserably walked to the bathroom. He quickly went to his room and gathered up his new assignment and walked back to the kitchen.

"What did I just say, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Here's my essay. I've finished it," Harry said. He wisely left 'your majesty' off the end of the sentence and went back to the bathroom to get the cleaning chemicals. Snape scanned the essay and almost fainted in relief that he had finally figured out why the plants must be washed. He dropped the parchments on the table.

"About bloody time, Potter," Snape mumbled to himself. Now...where is his coffee cup?


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN:**_ **Hi again! I managed to squeeze out another chapter for you. Don't worry some action will be coming up soon. And a reminder that Snape is not going to be all soppy and befriend Harry the next day. I want to try and keep as close to their characters as much as possible with a few tweaks here and there. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them! xxx**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Malfoy would have remained as a ferret. I do however own the ''magical plants'' you will not recognise in this story :)**

Snape and Harry were in the garden sorting through the plants for potions. Foxgloves, snowdrops and tulips were picked and placed in baskets that Snape bought from his trip to town the previous day. Snape attended to the magical plants like the Nipping Snapdragons and the Blue Clovers and watched as his ward carefully clipped a red tulip and then reached for a flower with a bit of yellow colouring on the edge of the petals.

"Not that one, Potter," Snape called out. "Just the red ones, they must be completely red."

"Oh, sorry," Harry replied and searched for another red plant. Snape nodded and then hissed as a nipping snapdragon latched onto his finger he stupidly left hovering near.

"Are you alright, professor?" Harry asked as he walked over with his basket of plants. Snape shook his hand out as if the sting was going to fly off.

"I shall live," he replied dryly.

"Why did you need the red tulips? Does the colour affect the potion?"

"Yes. Each colour has its own magical texture. Red is one of the thicker textures and sets potions quicker than say...white or light blue."

"So the darker the colour, the thicker the texture? Like Dark blue is thicker than light blue?"

"That is correct," Snape said with a slight nod. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry had come to the conclusion on his own.

"So the small amount of orange would have thinned the potion?"

"Correct again, even the slightest change in texture can ruin a potion. That is why I hammer it into student's brains to read the instructions carefully. It's not always the techniques the student does that is wrong, it's usually that the ingredients added that are not correct. When it says Horned slugs to be used must be dried for three days, that's exactly how long they must be dried for. Two days would make the concoction too strong and over power the other ingredients whilst four days would what?"

Harry bit his lip. If two days would be too strong then four days would be the opposite.

"Um, it would be too weak?" Harry asked. "The other ingredients would over power the slugs?"

"Finally you are learning what you should have learned in your early years. Potion brewing is all about balance."

"Like baking?" Harry suggested. "I mean when I baked cakes back at my aunt's house if you use too much powder it gets dry and powdery?"

Snape looked shocked that Harry would suggest that potions was like baking. But the boy did have a point...

"That is an interesting way of putting it, I guess," Snape agreed. "You bake, Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Oh yeah, I love to cook. As long as I can go at my own pace I don't mind it at all."

It was true, even though the Dursley's forced him to make their meals and took the credit for his creations when thay had a dinner party. He loved to be able to create things and even though his aunt was mean to him, she was pleased with the result of his cooking. Once he did an exceptional job that earned Uncle Vernon a pay rise, that she cut a slice of cake and hid it in a napkin for him without anyone watching and gave it to him as a reward as she went to bed. It was one of the very few times she had shown kindness but Harry had never forgotten that moment. Ever since then he had always tried to impress her with cooking and Aunt Petunia even let him help her when she had to make big batches of food for school feats or Uncle Vernon's work parties.

"I never knew that," Snape said surprised. "Come now, the other plants we need in the greenhouse."

Harry froze at the glass door. The attack at Hogwarts replayed in his mind and a rapid pace and he began to hyperventilate. Snape turned to look at him and saw the fear on the young wizard's face.

"Potter, Wormtail isn't here; you are perfectly safe," Snape encouraged.

Harry scanned the glass walls as if he was expecting Wormtail to burst through the glass again and trembled. Snape felt a surge of anger at Harry's disobedience but then reminded himself that the boy had received a shock that day and the memory was still fresh in his mind.

"Come on, Potter. Just walk in slowly. I know you are still scared but we are protected here," Snape urged. He could not allow Harry to be consumed by fear. If the oven in the kitchen exploded and caused the boy fear to enter another kitchen then life was going to be very difficult for him. Harry took an uneasy step and placed one foot inside the greenhouse but then stayed rooted to the spot. Snape sighed; it was a start. He couldn't force the boy all in one day but he wouldn't have him staying outside the entire time. He needed plants that were deeper in the room but there was no way Harry would go that far in. He looked next to the door and had an idea.

"Ok, Potter, listen to me. I'm going to go further in but I do need thirteen Shadow Daisies in the box just to your right next to the door and then behind the box are Growling Dandelions. I need six of those. Can you do that for me? The dandelions will growl but they don't bite, just ignore them as you pick them. You have to do it by hand as I need the entire stem and root too."

"I...I can do that," Harry said nervously.

"Good boy," Snape said, slightly uncomfortable with the words that he reserved mainly for his snakes. "You are close to the door so if you feel overwhelmed, step out of the greenhouse and return when you calm down and continue harvesting."

Snape approached the boy and handed him a small black sack. "Put the daisies in here. No sunlight can touch them or they will be useless; hence why they are in a box. Open the box away from the window and pick them. It may be better if you put the bag in the box too to make absolute sure light does not touch the plants."

Harry took the bag and nodded. He slowly walked towards the box with shaky steps and Snape watched until he opened the wooden door. The professor then walked towards the centre of the greenhouse to gather feathered toadstools.

"I can do this, Wormtail isn't here. I can do this, Snape will protect me," Harry chanted to himself. He cursed his mind for being so weak. What Gryffindor would be terrified of entering a greenhouse? Neville would even sleep in one he was so comfortable with them. But he wasn't attacked in one. Harry was very surprised that Snape didn't tease him or pull him through the house out of spite. Actually he had been very reasonable and let Harry gather the needed plants nearest the door...that was very decent and generous of the Head of Slytherin actually. He looked around and saw Snape through the other plants and cacti and felt more at ease. He didn't waste Snape's kindness and looked at the Shadow Daisies. Their petals were midnight black and their pollened centre shone like neon lights in Las Vegas. Even the stems were shining a brilliant electric green. Harry gathered what he needed and pulled out of the box and bumped into something behind him. He jumped and spun around to face Snape.

"Easy, it's just me," Snape said. Harry wanted to burst out laughing. Just Snape? Like he was the friendliest person to hang around.

"I still need the growling things," Harry squeaked out; he was terrified Snape would explode in anger that he had took so long to pick a bunch of dasies.

"Just behind the box, I'll shut the Shadow Box door," Snape instructed and stood back to let Harry pass. Harry looked at the dandelions and they all turned and growled at him. Harry stepped back out of habit. The growling reminded him of Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog.

"Something wrong?" Snape asked with a hint of sarcasm. "They won't bite."

"Sorry, sir. It's the growling...I...I was attacked by a bulldog when I was younger," Harry confessed. Snape softened his expression ever so slightly.

"They won't hurt you, Potter. Just grab their stem just above the soil and pull."

Harry grabbed a stem and tried to pull but the plant held fast and refused to budge. The plant growled loudly at him.

"Keep pulling, Potter. They are tough to pull out."

Harry tried to yank again and the plant lifted out of the soil by a millimetre. He felt Snape stand behind him and the man wrapped his hand around Harry's on the dandelion and pulled. The flower stopped growling as soon as it was uprooted and went limp.

"I killed it!" Harry gasped in shock. "I'm so sorry, professor."

"Cease you apologies, Potter," Snape said and waved the apology away. "That is supposed to happen. They are very tough plants so don't be afraid of breaking them. I'll help you get the rest."

The wizards left the greenhouse with their required ingredients and headed back into the house.

"Sorry about my hesitation with the greenhouse, sir," Harry said quietly as Snape flicked the kettle on. Snape glanced at him briefly.

"Fear is not an easy thing to control. You had a major shock back at Hogwarts where you are supposed to be safe. We will slowly work on your fear and get you further into the greenhouse. Fear is not to be rushed...but it is unhealthy to let it consume you. You did...satisfactory work to begin with."

Harry smiled as Snape poured himself a cup of coffee then picked up his basket and walked towards the potion lab. He stopped at the door and faced the boy.

"You may help me in the lab today if you so wish," Snape offered. Harry smiled and nodded before grabbing a glass of water and followed his professor into the room.

The lab was large and a pile of cauldrons were stacked neatly in a corner. There were a few long benches with flames on and small cauldrons bubbling away on top of them. A large wooden bench was at the back of the room with the window open to let the fumes out. On the bench was a plastic chopping board embedded in the surface, a cloth, a basin and a row of knives. Snape walked up to the bench and set the basket down.

"I need the foxgloves to be de-belled and put into a large jar of water. I need you to rotate the stock so put the newer bells at the bottom and then get the other jar with a small amount of foxglove bells and put those on top so I can use those first. I want the stems diced and laid out on the side bench to dry out. Behead the snowdrops and put those in jars of water and slice their stems before jarring them too. Don't touch the daises or the toadstools, I will deal with those later. Cut the white bit at the bottom of the Growling Dandelion stems with the roots attached and put those in the sink. Slice the rest of the stems like you would spring onions and give me the heads," Snape instructed.

"And I wash them all before I cut them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just like you explained in your assignment. Which I must say was...much better written. Do try and keep all your schoolwork like that."

Harry made his way to the bench and started on the foxgloves. Snape went to a second basin and washed the Blue Clovers before placing them on the draining board. He then patted them dry before grabbed the Nipping Snapdragons. The same plant bit his finger again and Snape dunked them in the water. The plants were gnashing their teethless mouths underwater and Snape took great delight in shaking them underwater before pulling them out. He walked to one of the cauldrons and grabbed the base of their heads and violently shredded their heads from their stems and dropped them in the potion. He stirred the potion three time anticlockwise, once clockwise and then three times anticlockwise again before letting it rest and went to add the clovers to a second potion. Harry had jarred the foxglove bells and put them in the storage room and put a new label on them.

"Where are the dandelion heads, Potter?" Snape asked as he dropped the last of the clover into a cauldron and turned down the heat.

"Oh, uh here," Harry said and scrambled towards his teacher. Snape took them and scrunched them up in his hands tightly above the cauldron. Juice seeped out between his fingers and dripped into the potion. He shook as much juice out as possible before given the scruffy heads back to the boy with the scruffy hair.

"I need those laid out in the sunlight on the folding bench which is located beneath the workbench you are chopping on," the Potions Master said simply. "Hurry up with the rest of your chopping as I do plan to eat lunch on time today."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and followed the given instructions. It was a pleasant morning in which Harry and Snape had been civil to each other. Harry was determined to keep it that way. Maybe he could exchange time helping out in the lab for social time with the trio. The thought was comforting and played on his mind as he finished chopping and labelling just as Snape called him to lunch.

"May I see my friends tomorrow, sir?" Harry asked as he washed his hands before setting the table.

"It is a school day tomorrow, Potter," Snape said. Harry looked heartbroken and Snape sighed. "Tomorrow after lunch we can go down to the park for you to get some fresh air. Take your basketball so you can practice what Derek said. I know you are an active boy with Quidditch so it would be unfair to deny you of some exercise."

"Really? You're coming to the park too, sir?" Harry asked surprised.

"I need to keep an eye on you. I will be reading so if I do not disturb you, you do not disturb me. However when I say it is time to leave, we leave. I will give you a five minute warning in which you will finish what you are doing and gather your things ready to go. Anything you leave behind will remain behind. No crying, no tantrums and none of this five more minute rubbish. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely, sir," Harry said with a massive grin as Snape put a tuna salad in front of him. He was excited that he was able to get out of the house. He was worried that Snape would put a damper on things but the man said that he would read. He guessed that it would be sensible for them to be together in case they run into any trouble or were recognized. After all, they were both on the run. It would seem suspicious that an uncle would never be with his nephew so he guessed that it would solidify their story more. If he could just stay civil with Snape and find common ground, they should survive each other's company. He still wished for his friends though.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, my laptop is having trouble with memory space and won't save anything so I had to write this chapter out all in one hit *GO ME!* Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and action will be coming soon in my story so please bear with me. Enjoy xxx I dedicate it to the late and great Alan Rickman (may he rest in peace). The man who breathed life into Professor Snape will also be remembered for his other fantastic characters.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, yady yady ya.**

Harry waited impatiently at the door dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with the basketball tucked under his arm. He wanted to go to the park and meet other locals but Snape decided that today would be the day that he would take his time. Harry looked longingly at the door and put his hand on the door knob.

"Twist that handle one millimetre, Potter, and you can kiss the park good bye," Snape threatened from the kitchen.

"Hurry up," Harry blurted out before he clamped his hand over his mouth in shock at what he just said.

Snape slowly and menacingly looked through the doorway with narrowed eyes. All he needed was scary background music to set the tone.

"Did you just rush me?" the teacher asked dangerously as he walked down the hallway.

"I...I didn't...I wasn't thinking," Harry stammered.

"An unnecessary habit of yours. Let me remind you that I am the adult, I am in charge and that I set the pace. If I want to walk so slow that a snail can over take me then so be it. Don't order me around." Snape roughly placed a cap on Harry's head after his lecture. "Do you have sun screen on?"

"Yes, professor," Harry said. "What book is that?"

Snape looked down at the large brown leather bound book in his hand that was about as thick as Harry's arm. "A History of Potions. It has information about how certain ingredients can improve brewing and has some notes from Merlin himself."

"I thought you knew everything about potions."

"No one knows everything about anything, Potter. Though I am exceedingly skilled in the arts I do need to keep up my knowledge and learn things. Only because you leave Hogwarts does not mean one's education is at an end. You should keep that in mind. I hear you want to be an auror, correct?"

"Uh...yeah I guess so."

"Either you do or you don't, Potter, you can't guess your future, you make it. Aurors face spells that they have never heard of before due to ancient magic or simply because the caster had invented the spell themselves."

"Oh, that kinda makes sense. So you are just going to read at the park?"

"Of course. You don't expect me to get in the sand or play basketball do you?"

"No, but I thought you were going to keep an eye on me."

"Do you plan on getting into trouble, Potter?"

"No!"

"See that you don't. I am a teacher, I can read and keep an eye on you at the same time. I can multi-task."

"Like a woman?"

Snape choked on the air he was inhaling as Harry spoke and sent himself into a coughing fit.

"Did you just call me a woman, Potter?"

Harry immediately back tracked. "No, sir! I mean I read that women can multi-task really well and..."

"Potter, quit whilst you are ahead. Any more cheekiness from you and this book will be upside your head. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

Harry eyed the large book. It was thick, it was huge...and it looked painful.

"Crystal, sir," Harry squeaked.

Snape nodded and gently pushed Harry out of the house.

"But Professor Dumbledore did give you pink hair," Harry sniggered. Snape glared at the boy and slammed the book upside his head. Harry stumbled forward due to the weight of the book and rubbed his head.

"Yes, that was over a thousand pages worth of knowledge I just hit you with, have you learned anything?" Snape sneered.

"Yeah," Harry said as he checked his hand for blood. "Whoever said words don't hurt has clearly never been hit with a book."

Snape had a ghost of a smile on his lips but when Harry blinked it was gone.

"Anything else?" the Potion Master prompted.

"Yes, you don't like pink."

Snape raised the book again and Harry ran to the gate.

The basketball bounced off the ring and Harry scowled as if the ring just flipped him the finger. He gathered the ball up again when he saw a lady walking her boxer dog. She smiled and waved at him and her dog sniffed Snape's leg. Snape, who was engrossed in the book jumped and pulled his leg away.

"Oh, don't you like dogs?" The lady asked innocently. Snape fixed her with a frown.

"I despise them," he responded coolly.

Harry jogged over to the pair to ease the tension and also get a drink of water.

"Hi there, what a beautiful dog," Harry said cheerfully as he looked at the boxer. "May I?"

"Of course, dear," the lady said with a large smile. Harry rubbed the dog's head and scratched behind its ears. The boxer clearly enjoyed the attention and walked closer to Snape who pulled his leg away again. Harry thought for a second and remembered that leg was the one that Fluffy had bit in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Sorry, ma'am, my uncle doesn't like dogs. He got bit by one a few years ago," Harry explained. Snape shot him a look.

"Oh that's a shame," the lady said sympathetically. "Rumble wouldn't hurt a fly."

Harry saw Snape's wand peeking out from the man's sleeve. "He is also allergic to them, he turns out in a rash."

"Oh I see! I'm sorry," the lady said quickly and pulled Rumble away. "I'll see you around."

Both wizards watched as she walked off before Snape turned to the boy.

"That was...an impressive lie, Nathan," Snape said carefully.

"Well it' the half truth anyway, how is your leg, sir? From Fluffy I mean."

"It is healed. Are you finished playing? We've only been here for half an hour."

"Oh, no I just came to get a drink. I am so thirsty."

Snape scowled as he reached for Harry's bottle of water. "You should have come to me sooner, if you are thirsty then you are already starting to dehydrate. I don't care how many times you have to come and get a drink, don't leave it too late."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," Harry said as he gulped down the cool liquid. Snape snatched the bottle away.

"Don't drink so fast, Po...I mean, Nathan, save some water for later."

Harry went back to the basketball ring when a police officer spotted him and strolled over.

"Excuse me, young man, why are you not at school?" the officer demanded. Harry felt a shadow cover him from behind and saw Snape standing behind him.

"May I help you officer?" Snape asked politely.

"Is this your son?"

"He is my nephew. His parents are deceased so he is living with me."

"Why isn't he at school?"

"He is homeschooled by me."

"Oh you must be Professor Prince," the officer said, changing his tough guy act for a more friendly one. "I'm Officer Chain, my son Derek made friends with your boy last week."

Snape relaxed and Officer Chain turned to Harry.

"And that means you must be Nathan," he asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said politely. He saw Snape nod at Harry's manners.

"Sorry to scare you, son, we have a few kids skip school. You watch out for those hooligans. They are nothing but trouble makers. Derek has talked about you and how he is teaching you how to shoot hoops."

"Yeah, he's been great. I'm getting better but not as good as him."

Officer Chain laughed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Derek and his friends have been playing for years, Nathan. If you listen to their tips, then you will be good in no time. Why don't you and your uncle come down and watch their game in a fortnight?"

Harry looked at Snape pleadingly.

"If Nathan behaves and does not fall behind in his studies then I don't see a problem," the professor said carefully as he shot Harry a knowing look; misbehave and you lose this chance.

"Well you better keep your nose in those books then," Officer Chain laughed. He then turned to Snape, "may I have a word with you, Professor Prince?"

"Certainly," Snape said and they bother walked to the park bench and sat down. Harry continued practicing when someone hissed from the bushes. He looked over and saw a skinny black haired teenage boy with dark circles around his eyes. Harry cast a glance at Snape who was in a deep conversation with Derek's father. The boy beckoned him over and Harry complied.

"Skipping school too hey?" The boy said. He reeked of alcohol.

"No, I'm homeschooled," Harry said. He kept a few steps away as the odour made him want to gag.

The other boy snorted in disgust. "School is useless. Do you have a light?"

"A light?"

"Matches, cigarette lighter, you know so I can smoke?"

"Uh no. Aren't you too young to smoke?"

The boy shot Harry a nasty glare as he pulled out some marijuana and rolled it up into a joint before digging his hands in his pockets and fished for a lighter. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Are you still Daddy's little boy?"

"No," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "My parents are dead, I live with my uncle."

"Ah, so you're Uncle's little boy then."

"I'm nobody's little boy," Harry defended. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable when the boy found a lighter and lit the end of the joint before taking a big puff. Harry began to walk back to Snape when the boy suddenly spoke.

"What's your name, newbie?" He took another drag from the joint and blew the smoke in Harry's face. The young wizard coughed as he gasped for air and the other teenager just rolled his eyes.

"Nathan. I moved here not long ago," Harry said when he managed to get oxygen into his lungs.

"I'm Trevor. Wanna try some weed?"

"Uh, no thanks. I've got to go back to my uncle," Harry replied as he began to back away. Trevor lunged and grabbed Harry's wrist; pulling him out of site. Harry winced as twigs and bark grazed his skin.

"Don't be a baby, just one puff. What's the harm?"

"My uncle won't be happy."

"Well that's half the fun then isn't it? The thrill of getting caught?"

"I don't want to."

"Loser."

"Jerk!"

PUNCH!

Harry staggered backwards as he held his hand out the punched eye and fell onto the path. Trevor kicked him in the ribs and Harry cried out in pain and Snape's ears picked up the sound. He snapped his head around and saw his ward being attacked.

"Hey!" Snape yelled and Officer Chain got straight into action and lunged towards Trevor.

"Stop! Police!" Officer Chain bellowed. "Stop right there, Trevor Cowton!"

Trevor looked up in shock and flicked his joint onto Harry. "You son of a bitch, you didn't say you knew the pig!" He kicked Harry in the ribs again, breaking two of them. He went to deliver another kick when Snape pushed him to the ground and Officer Chain wrestled with him. Snape looked at Harry and saw him clutching his ribs. He knelt down next to the squirming boy.

"Are you alright?"Snape asked.

"I think my ribs are broken," Harry squeaked. Snape audibly growled at the information and glared at the struggling police officer and teen. Trevor broke free and ran down the path. Snape discreetly cast a leg locker curse and the teenager tumbled to the ground when Officer Chain pounced on him and used the handcuffs. Snape brought his attention to the young wizard below him.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so," Harry wheezed as he tried to get to his feet. Snape helped him to his feet and gently touched the ribs.

"I'll give you a potion when we get back home," Snape soothed before Trevor was pushed into view and the teenager cowered under Snape's infamous glare.

"You're his uncle? Crap, dude, you are one ugly git!" Trevor laughed with more bravado than he actually felt.

"Manners, Trevor," Officer Chain warned. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Don't feel like going, I'm not paying for it."

"No but your father is, isn't he? And now here you are assaulting someone too. He's not going to be a happy man."

"He offered me a joint," Harry said. He didn't care what look Trevor threw at him. The boy caused him pain and he wasn't going to run and hide like he did with Dudley. He had to pretend to be someone else and he was sick and tired of being bullied.

"Did you take the joint?" Snape asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"No, sir," Harry replied honestly. "He threw it at me."

"Drugs, Trevor? Again?" Officer Chain asked in surprise.

"Again?" Snape demanded. "What do you mean again?"

"Trevor!" A large bald man bellowed as he walked up the path. "What have you done this time?"

"Skipping school, drug use and assault," Officer Chain answered.

"Your son?" Snape asked coolly.

"Who's asking?" Mr. Cowton asked snidely.

"The guardian of the boy your son assaulted."

Mr. Cowton eyed Snape before glancing Harry up and down before he looked at his son.

"Damnit, Trevor, _more_ paperwork you have given me now. I'll meet you at the station, one night in a cell should teach you a lesson. Get out of my sight."

Officer Chain dragged Trevor away and towards his patrol car and drove away. Snape and Mr. Cowton just stared at each other.

"Your son should stay away from Trevor. I'm working on him," the man explained.

"Well you need to work on him harder, look what he has done to my nephew!"

"Well he needs to toughen up," Mr. Cowton said and stormed off. Snape's hand twitched towards his wand but Harry placed a shaky hand on his professor's arm.

"Don't, professor, not in public. You'll blow our cover," Harry pleaded. "Please, my ribs hurt. Can we go home?"

Snape brought his attention back to the present and looked down at the messy-haired boy who was still clutching his ribs.

"Very well," Snape said and gathered everything from the bench before escorting Harry back home.

"Drink it up, Potter," Snape instructed as he passed a vial to Harry.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and gulped down the pain reliever and bone healing potion. Snape grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the side.

"He punched you didn't he? You have a bruise forming around your eye," Snape asked and answered at the same time. He reached for the bruise balm and applied the sludge to Harry's face. "For goodness sake, Potter, I can't even take you to the park without you causing trouble."

"I didn't start it," Harry protested. "He tried to get me to smoke and I started to walk away when he grabbed me."

"Close you eye," Snape instructed as he spread the thick balm over Harry's eyelid. "Did you hit him?"

"No, he punched me then kicked me because I wouldn't smoke."

"Next time you feel threatened, you have my permission to defend yourself. ONLY if they throw the first punch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said as Snape finished rubbing the balm in.

"I am however...pleased that you refused his peer pressure and rejected the joint. You are finally growing up."

Harry grit his teeth at the growing up remark. He then reminded himself that Snape did not know that he had to grow up quickly at the Dursley's. There was no point in arguing, Snape had basically praised him for doing something right; he may as well enjoy the moment.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are to stay away from that boy. Your friends you made earlier are acceptable to hang around. I spoke to Derek's father and he has invited you around for dinner and a movie later on in the week. I see no problem with it as long as you behave."

Harry had to force himself not to jump with joy. Dudley had been allowed to go out numerous times before and always came back with stories about how much fun he had through the grate in Harry's cupboard door. Would he get popcorn? Could he even sleep round?

"Even though you did not start the fight, I want you to clean the bathroom just so you remember not to get into trouble. If you ever end up at the police station I will shred you to bits so tiny that the wind will carry you away."

"Wait, I do the right thing yet I still get punished?" Harry pouted.

"It's not a punishment, it's a reminder," Snape said as he sealed the bruise balm. "I could always give you the toothbrush to use if you do want to turn it into a punishment?"

"No, no that's fine. I'll get right to it."

"Good, then after that you can rewrite your Defence essay. It does not pass my standards."

"Your standards are impossibly high!"

Snape leveled him with a glare and Harry cringed...oh no...

"You have just earned yourself toothbrush duty, Potter. You will learn not to argue with me."


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_ **Hi everybody, sorry I haven't been on for a bit but I just wrote this chapter all in one hit again *jumps in joy*. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Also just a quick note: I do not agree with how Snape acts in this chapter but he is like this just so the chapter flows. And this chapter happens a few days after the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, yaddy yaddy yada.**

Harry yawned and stretched in his chair as he read his Potions book. Snape glanced up from his own book and looked at the clock.

"Bathe and then get ready for bed, Potter," Snape ordered as he turned a page in his book. Harry looked at him as if he were Voldemort.

"But it's not bedtime yet," Harry protested. Snape lowered the book and glared at him.

"Do not question me, I have given you an order and you are expected to obey. I do have a very good reason to send you up early and no I will not tell you what it is."

"Is it about me? I've been really good lately!"

"Yes you have but you are ruining it now, Potter. I will not ask you again; bathe and get ready for bed," Snape said and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Harry huffed and did as he was told.

Snape leaned back in his chair and sighed. The front door creaked open and he was on his feet with his wand drawn within a nanosecond. Dumbledore walked into the front room with his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Severus, nice to see you again," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Albus, welcome," Snape said with a curt nod and lowered his wand. The headmaster sat down in Harry's seat.

"Oh, this seat is rather warm. Did Harry just vacate this room?"

"Yes, I sent him to bed early so we were not interrupted. What news do you have for me?"

"Well, Cornelius is still hunting for both of you and Voldemort is certainly still after your blood. Young Draco Malfoy was overheard talking about how Bellatrix is interrogating him for your whereabouts."

Snape closed his eyes in despair; Draco did not need to be involved.

"Haven't you got anybody keeping watch on the Dark Lord?"

"No, it is too risky. We are trying other things but we are not quite sure of his location. He seems to have moved from the last place he was during your...uh...betrayal."

Snape growled and clenched the ends of his chair arms. "So what are we going to do? And what is going on with clearing Potter's name?"

"Dolores has administered truth potion to Harry's classmates in a desperate bid to find your location but as expected and planned, they did not know."

"You allowed her to use that potion on students?"

"No, she went over my head and got permission from Cornelius. The Dursley's have also been interrogated and are not at all pleased to have been pulled into this mess. The evidence against Harry is very strong and it will take a while to turn the conviction around."

"So you don't know how much longer we are in hiding?"

"I'm afraid not my boy. How are you coping?"

"Potter has made a few friends and is settled in."

"Good to see that you are getting along then."

"We are...on decent terms though I still have to deal with his attitude and disobedience at times."

"Well that's our Harry."

"No, that's his father."

"Severus, just because he looks like somebody, doesn't mean he is following in their footsteps."

Snape stopped and sniffed the air; the smell of milk and honey crept through his nostrils...the same smell as the shampoo and conditioner...

"Potter!"

Harry squeaked and stepped from behind the wall in his pyjamas.

"Hello, my boy," Dumbledore said merrily. "Good to see that you are looking well."

"You were told to go to bed," Snape growled and stood up.

"No, you said to bathe and get ready for bed, not to actually get under the covers," Harry said boldly. He did not want to miss this meeting, it must be important and he heard his name.

"Well would you look at that, Severus, Harry found a loophole," Dumbledore chuckled. "Beaten at your own game."

Snape looked as if he had steam coming out of his ears. "Don't encourage him, Albus! And as for you, Potter, now is not the time to go all Slytherin on me! Go to bed and stay there."

"No, I want to be involved in this," Harry defended.

"You will just mess everything up like you always do."

"I have always pulled through in the end though."

"You, yes, but not everybody have been so lucky have they?"

Harry froze; he knew Snape was talking about Cedric and that wound was still extremely raw. Dumbledore frowned deeply at the Potions Master and opened his mouth to scold Snape but Harry beat him to it.

"I never asked for any of this! Do you think it's easy to sit by and watch people die? His death is forever in my head but you don't care do you? You're probably just happy that you have one less dunderheaded student to grade!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Yes I bloody well dare! I have a death forever on my shoulders, whose death do you have?"

It was Snape's turn to freeze and Dumbledore closed his eyes, waiting for the next explosion. Snape fought to get his breathing and temper in check.

"I have more deaths on my mind than you could ever count, you arrogant spoilt little bastard!"

"STOP IT!" Dumbledore bellowed and rose from his seat. "Harry, go to bed and stay there."

Harry stood on the spot with unshed tears in his eyes. Snape had taunted him with two deaths in less than thirty seconds and the one about his father was the lowest blow of all.

"BED!" Snape shouted. Harry still refused to move until Snape marched towards him and grabbed his arm in a vice like grip.

"Severus-," Dumbledore warned but Snape was done with listening. Harry was dragged to his bedroom and thrown on the bed. Snape shut the door behind him and glared at his pupil.

"How dare you speak to me like that, in front of the Headmaster no less!" Snape said dangerously as if a dragon was speaking instead of a human.

"You taunted me!" Harry cried. "You taunted me about two deaths that I couldn't help, and I never even knew my father!"

"And you taunted me about those that were my fault! You think it's easy being a spy? Watching your allies being killed and tortured in front of your very eyes whilst you were helpless to do anything because it would blow your cover? Yes I killed people but let me assure you, Potter, that they were merciful killings. The other Death Eaters would have dragged the torture out for hours, days...even months just to entertain themselves. I stopped their suffering. But you...you let people follow you and they do not always survive. One of these days you are going to kill Mr. Weasley and or Miss Granger with your stupid antics."

"I don't ask for any of this."

"And we adults don't ask you to misbehave yet you do. You will remain here or so help me you will be one very sorry Harry Potter."

Harry got off the bed as Snape turned his back to him. "Get back on the bed, Potter."

"Make me," Harry challenged.

Snape strode over to the boy and dragged him to the bed before pulling the covers back and tossing the boy in. He then brought his hand down hard on Harry's backside and the smack echoed through the house. He brought his hand down again and tucked the blankets in roughly before storming out of the door and spelling it locked. Harry finally let his tears fall in frustration, shame and anger. It was beastly unfair that he was never involved in anything, it was horrid that Snape could say whatever he wanted to him and he could not defend himself. Harry cried himself to exhaustion and felt the sharp sting in his seat throb as he lost the battle to stay awake.

Snape made his way to the front room and shook the sting out of his hand. If it hurt him, then how bad did it hurt the boy?

"Apologies for the rudeness, Albus," Snape said as he sat back down and picked up his teacup. Dumbledore simply looked at him with the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"That was handled horridly, Severus. I expected better from you," Dumbledore scolded, disappointment dripped heavily in his voice.

"I beg your pardon? That boy disobeyed me. I had to show him who was in charge."

"You are the adult, yet you taunted him about his father and Cedric. Harry may not be the most careful boy but he is not responsible for those deaths."

"Did you not hear what he said to me? Lily's death with forever burn through my heart and mind."

"And it hurts doesn't it? Now how do you expect Harry to know that you caused his parent's deaths when you haven't talked to him about it? He does not know your history does he? For the last bloody time, Severus Tobais Snape, he is not James Potter!"

Snape was shocked that Dumbledore used the word bloody.

"Harry is in there hurting, both physically and mentally. You lay a hand on him like that again and I will cut your hands off, and unlike Voldemort did to Peter, I will not give you replacement hands. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

"Yes, sir," Snape said, still frozen in shock.

"I had hoped that you had grown up, Severus, but you have disappointed me. You will fix this mess. Harry is not to be in fear of you. I am not asking you to go all Molly Weasley on him, but act like a guardian and not a Navy Seal. I have told you not to abuse your position and yet you did just then and right in front of me. I was going to have a talk to Harry after we had finished speaking to explain the situation whilst keeping certain facts secret so he doesn't feel left out but now that plan is useless."

"I apologise, Headmaster," Snape said quietly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. And Harry owes you one too. Put your differences aside or I may just tell Cornelius where you both are right now and you can both spend time in Azkaban."

"I understand. What else did you want to talk about?"

"We somehow still need to keep an eye on Voldemort but we are at a lost as to his whereabouts. Do you have any ideas?"

"He would use highly secured locations, obviously. Castles, buildings large enough to house his followers. See if you can find any news on people who have been murdered or disappeared from their homes as he could have disposed of them to use their accommodation."

"I will see into that. Now I must return to Hogwarts and keep an eye on Dolores. She has fired poor Sybil and tried to kick her off the grounds but I would not allow it."

"The Dark Lord would abduct her to get the rest of the prophecy and then murder her."

"Exactly. Now, do you have those potions for Poppy? She has been chewing my ear off about her lack of supplies."

"Of course, just come down to the lab and you can collect them."

Both wizards gathered the potion vials and Snape bid Dumbledore farewell before collapsing in his chair. He felt exhausted and looked at his hand where the sting had faded into an irritating itch. Maybe he was too hard on the boy; like Dumbledore said Harry did not know of his past. He sighed and checked on the sleeping boy. Harry's messy hair was sprawled over his pillow and he was drooling slightly. Snape gently plucked the round glasses from the young face and placed them on the bedside table. As he turned to leave his eye caught a white album that he had never seen before. Looking over to make sure the boy was still asleep, Snape picked the album up and almost dropped it when he saw Lily's face. Her fiery hair and emerald eyes shone as if she was still alive. Snape felt his heart clench with guilt as he flicked through the pages. His eyes hardened at the site of James but then he reminded himself that these were all that Harry had left of his parents. He had no other memories or photographs of Lily Potter...no Lily Evans. He thinned his lips in thought and returned the album back on the desk before he slid out of the room. He went outside and looked at the lilies growing in the garden and stroked a petal.

"I wish you were here, Lily," Snape said to himself. "You would know what to do." He looked up at the night sky and saw the dog star twinkling annoyingly bright and Snape scowled at it as if it was Sirius himself. He glanced at the moon and an idea popped into his head. He muttered something and cast a patronus into the air and watched it fly off.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. I woke up this morning and was blown away by the amount of new followers and favs, so thank you so much xxxx. This is just a fun little chapter and I am writing the next one now so it won't be long now.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter so on so forth *cries***

Snape woke up early and got set on making breakfast. The sound of smaller feet plodded through the house and Snape looked up to find Harry dressed and desperately trying to comb his bird nest like hair. Harry looked shyly at his teacher as the events of last night came back to mind and he blushed in shame.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said. Barely audible.

"Good morning, Potter," Snape returned and set down a bowl of muesli and the milk jug. He motioned for Harry to sit before he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the other side of the table. "We need to discuss last night."

Harry dropped his spoon in his bowl and sighed. "I am really sorry for eavesdropping, sir. But it is so hard to be left out of everything, it's my life people are juggling with. I'm not a puppet."

"I agree that it is hard and you are definitely not a puppet. However when we tell you things, it is for your own good. It is done and said to protect you and when the danger has passed, then you will be informed of the events."

"I bet if I was an adult, you would tell me," Harry pouted.

"Quit pouting, you are not a toddler," Snape snapped. "Things would be different if you were older, yes. But as it is, you are still underage and therefore considered a child in the wizarding world. You think you have to do everything by yourself when in actual fact we adults are creating paths and removing obstacles for you to be successful."

"Oh," Harry said simply. "It's still not fair though."

"What's not fair, Potter, is that we adults work around the clock tirelessly to keep you safe and you just decide to jump into things head first without thinking and that gives us even more work to do. All we ask is that you attend classes, do your homework and stay out of trouble."

Harry remained silent and took a bite of his forgotten breakfast.

"I did not act appropriately last night with your disobedience, Potter. I will attempt to act better in the future," Snape confessed, holding out the smallest olive branch he could imagine.

Harry looked up and swallowed his food. "I will try to obey your instructions better."

"That's a step in the right direction."

"So, am I allowed to know what was being said last night?"

Snape closed his eyes in irritation. The boy was not going to give up...damn Gryffindor.

"The Headmaster was simply asking how we were getting on and that if I knew of any residence the Dark Lord could have acquired."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

Snape nodded and finished his coffee. "I have an errand to run today."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to look for something."

"Can I come?"

"No, this is one trip I need to make alone."

Harry looked annoyed. "So I have the house to myself?"

"Don't be daft, Potter. I would like the house still standing when I return. You have a babysitter."

"A what?"

A light tingle ran through both wizards and Snape looked at the clock on the wall. "Right on time, I am rather impressed."

"Wait, what was that tingly feeling?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"The wards. It signifies that someone magical is attempting to enter."

"Who is it?"

"Open the door and find out."

Harry gave Snape a confused look as he went to the front door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, half expecting it to be aurors who have come to arrest him. At the gate stood a tall shabby man with a large black dog...

"Lupin!" Harry cried out at the sight of his old professor. Lupin turned around and smiled. Snape arrived at Harry's side and pointed his wand at the visitor.

"Which student imagined me in a stuffed vulture hat?" Snape called out.

"Neville Longbottom during a bogart class," came the reply.

Snape slowly lowered his wand and motioned for Lupin to enter. Harry was overjoyed to see Lupin and that he ran straight toward the man and hugged him.

"Show some composure, Nathan," Snape scolded as he looked around to see if anybody saw them.

"Come on, Padfoot," Lupin said as he peeled Harry off him and steered him by the shoulder towards the cottage. The black dog pranced alongside the tall wizard and barked in joy. Snape stood aside to let them all in the house before he shut the door.

"Do try to keep the house clean. And, Black, no shedding!" Snape ordered.

Sirius transferred back into his human form and enveloped Harry into a tight hug. "Heya Pup! Long time no see."

"I can't believe you are here," Harry said excitedly.

"You're all over the wizarding news, Harry. They say that you tried to assassinate Fudge."

"I didn't, you have to believe me."

"We believe you," Lupin soothed.

"You better not have hurt my godson, Snape," Sirius growled.

"Does he look injured, fleabag?" Snape countered.

"Let's not start this," Lupin said sensibly. "How are you, Severus?"

"Alive."

"How did you get involved in this mess?" Sirius prodded.

"Albus hasn't told you?"

"Well, yeah but he only said that your cover was blown and that Snakeface was after you. How did the ministry want you too?"

"I grabbed Potter at the trial and ran off with him so they think that I am his partner in crime. The truth potion was corrupted and named me as guilty."

"So where are you going?" Lupin asked.

"I need to get something and I can't risk Potter tagging along which is why I asked you to look after him."

"Oh, ok. So what shall we do, Harry?"

"He is not to fall behind in his work and has to read the two chapters I marked in his Defence Against the Dark Arts and complete the small questionnaire I set for him. After that, you may do as you please. If you go out of these grounds then you are to address him as Nathan Prince, not by his real name. And as for you, Black, you will have to be in dog form as your ugly mug has been screened in both the muggle and magical worlds."

"That sounds fair," Lupin agreed. Sirius looked at Lupin as if he grew an extra head.

"Schoolwork when he's in hiding? The hell?" Sirius blanched.

"I am not allowing him to fall behind in his studies. He isn't studying all day, I believe I am being rather generous," Snape shot back defensively.

"That you are, Severus," Lupin agreed. "Don't worry, Harry, it won't take long. We'll make lunch and go to the beach or park later whilst you do your studies."

"That's fair," Harry nodded."Don't worry, Sirius, I'll be done before you know it."

Sirius looked as if he was going to faint and turned to face the Potions Master. "What have you done to my godson? He's a robot!"

"I have turned him into a responsible teenager," Snape replied.

"It's fine, Sirius," Harry said. "I've been treated really well. So I'll get to work."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's words. Maybe Harry forgave him after last night's events. This would make this trip more worthwhile.

"Keep the house clean, I will return soon," Snape bid farewell and left the grounds.

Sirius ran to the window to watch Snape disapparate into thin air. Once the Greasy Git was gone, Sirius turned around and clapped his hands in glee. "Right, Snivellus is gone. Let's have some fun!"

Sirius stopped and stared in disbelief as he saw Harry with his book on the marked chapter and Lupin was beside him reading along.

"You're not really doing schoolwork are you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry and Lupin replied in unison.

"I'm going to make some sandwiches," Sirius said defeated and dragged his feet towards the kitchen.

"I hope Snape will be alright," Harry said once Sirius was out of earshot.

"He'll be fine, Harry," Lupin said. "He can take care of himself. He probably isn't even doing anything dangerous. He just said he need to get something."

"Hey! Where's the chocolate spread?" Sirius yelled from the kitchen.

"Snape says it's not healthy," Harry replied.

"What? So you don't have any at all?"

"No."

A loud thud echoed from the kitchen and Harry and Lupin looked at each other.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Lupin didn't look concerned at all. "He just fainted."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have chocolate."

"Oh," Harry said and looked back down at his book. "He'll be alright yeah?"

"Yeah, don't worry about him," Lupin smiled. Harry returned the smile before he continued to read the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, thanks again for the reviews and favs and follows, I absolutely love them! I finally managed to cough up this chapter and I hope you all like!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter (damnit)**

Snape landed strongly on his feet on top of a hill and looked down at the town below him. He sneered at his childhood home; Spinner's End. It started to rain lightly... how appropriate. He made his way down the hill and towards his street, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Hardly anyone was outside with the current weather for which he was grateful. He clung to the walls in the dark and narrow alley ways and stopped when he saw his house in the distance. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a disillusionment spell on himself and headed towards the miserable brick house. He chanted a spell to allow him entry and shut the door behind him. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed in his house since he had been here last. A low rumble of thunder rolled through the room and it rained harder. The wards he had placed around his home seemed normal and that confused him. He had expected to return to a pile of rubble from either the Death Eaters or the Ministry.

"Something is not right," Snape said to himself. He cast a few detection spells but they came back clear. He headed towards his bedroom and pulled a small shoe box out from under his bed.

"There you are," Snape smiled to himself as he lifted the lid. Photos of a young Lily Evans smiled back at him even though the photos were muggle. Snape had taken as many pictures as possible of her during the school holidays and kept them out of anyone's sight. He picked a few up and flicked through them; Lily on a swing, eating ice cream, with a flower in her hair...his sweet beautiful Lily. Harry had no evidence of a young Lily Evans and Snape felt that he should know what she was like as a child. There were other photos of her as a teenager there too; riding her bike whilst laughing, holding a bouquet of flowers, dancing around a lamp post. What Snape would give to hear her laugh once more. He sorted through the pictures, deciding which ones to show Harry and settle on a few basic ones. The hairs on the back of his head stood up and he pulled his wand from his sleeve. A brown rat peeked out from under his bed.

"Wormtail!" Snape roared and flicked his wand at the rat. Wormtail dodged the spell and scurried across the room and past Snape. The Potions Master stamped his boot down hard on the passing rat's tail and held him in place. Wormtail squeaked in pain and tried to free his tail.

"How dare you trespass in my house, you vermin," Snape said dangerously as he bent down and picked Wormtail up by his tail. The rat squeaked and ran in midair as he dangled upside down. He arched his back and scratched the man's face. Snape growled and threw the rat against the wall with a loud thud. Wormtail crumpled to the floor and changed back into a human. He gasped as he held his shoulder and looked up at Snape with wide eyes. Snape reached down and pulled the traitor up by the front of his shirt before slamming his back against the wall.

"So you have finally found me," Snape sneered at the trembling man. "What's the matter? Not confident without a lack of plan? How heartbreaking it must have been to see that I managed to survive the Death Eater's attack."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to return home, Severus," Wormtail replied shakily. Snape slammed him against the wall again as the other man tried to push him away. The professor leaned in closer so that he towered above the smaller man.

"And you clearly have a death wish," Snape replied. "What happened at the trial? How did Potter fail the interrogation?"

Wormtail had the gall to smirk. "Oh you know, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"You corrupted the potion."

"Yep."

"A potion that I perfectly brewed!"

"May as well destroy your reputation as much as I can hey, Sev?"

Snape head-butted Wormtail and threw him down onto the floor with as much force as possible.

"Nobody calls me that name!" Snape roared.

Wormtail scrambled to his feet and stood on a few photos of Lily. Snape saw red. "Get off those pictures!"

Wormtail looked down and then stamped on Lily's face. "Still in love with that Mudblood? Still can't believe that she picked James over you? After all these years? You are pathetic, Severus Snape, you are in love with a corpse!" He then grabbed a photo and ripped it in half.

Snape lunged at him and wrestled him to the floor, determined to do as much damage to him as possible. Wormtail was slammed against the floor, the bed, the walls, anything that Snape could find to hurt the rat. Wormtail cried out in pain and bit down on Snape's wrist that was latched at his throat. Snape hissed and pulled away and that's when the Animagus reached for a fallen lamp and cracked it across Snape's cheekbone.

"Urgh!" Snape cried out and rolled off the other man. Wormtail scrambled to his feet and raised the lamp above his head, ready to deliver a fatal blow. Snape cast a stinging hex to Wormtail's wrist and it caused he man to drop his weapon. Snape swept Wormtail's legs out from underneath him and the rat-man fell to the floor and hit his head. He then grabbed some photos of Lily and tucked them in his pocket before returning to the foe on the ground.

"You just keep digging yourself a deeper grave, rat," Snape snarled as he pointed his wand between the others' eyes. Wormtail discreetly cast a jelly-legs jinx on Snape's ankle and the professor collapsed to the ground as Wormtail ran out of the room. Snape quickly performed the counter-curse and gave chase. He caught up with him in the hallway and tackled him to the ground. Wormtail struck him with his metallic hand across the jaw and blood seeped from his busted lip. Snape grabbed both of Wormtail's wrists and trapped them onto the floor before climbing on top and straddled his waist to hold him down.

"You are not going to survive much longer, so stop fighting. If the Dark Lord doesn't kill you, then I will," Snape warned.

"Where is Harry?" Wormtail said as he tried to buy himself some time.

"Like I'm stupid enough to tell you. Where is the Dark Lord?"

"I'm not that stupid, you idiot! There's no way I am going to tell you."

Snape stared straight into Wormtail's eyes and dug through his mind. Scenes of Death Eaters being ordered around and tortured, Death Eaters trying to break into Hogwarts, Voldemort demanding Snape and Harry to be found alive and brought to him, Bellatrix Crucioing him after letting Snape escape. Snape dug deeper and tried to find any clues as to where Voldemort could be hiding. In one scene he saw the inside of a cave and concentrated on it as Voldemort belittled Wormtail in the memory. He scanned the area and saw the cave mouth. Outside was a stormy ocean with a white lighthouse that had a large blue band of paint at the base of the building.

"There you are," Snape said to himself and he pulled from Wormtail's mind. The other man was panting from exhaustion of having his mind invaded and struggled beneath him to get away.

"Severus Snape!" An auror bellowed from outside. "Come out at once, we have the building surrounded. You cannot escape us this time!"

Snape froze in shock and stared down at Wormtail who smirked back at him.

"All I needed was a bit of time for your magic to be detected here," the little man taunted. You didn't think about that did you?"

Snape mentally cursed himself as being so stupid and falling into a trap. His cheek and jaw hurt from Wormtail's attacks and his mind went into overdrive at the current situation. He felt the wrists in his hands getting smaller and looked down at Wormtail as he transformed into a rat. Snape made a grab for him but missed. He spat blood on the rat as he ran past and watched as he crawled through a hole in the wall. He then heard the front door being burst off its hinges and the aurors piled into the hallway.

"Hold it right there, Snape!" The lead auror demanded as he pointed his wand at the 'criminal'. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Snape aimed his wand at the hanging light above the officers and blasted it. The light and part of the ceiling collapsed onto them. Some covered themselves with their cloaks whilst others cast shield charms. Snape bolted for the kitchen and blew open his own backdoor.

"Don't let him escape!"

Snape ducked, dodged and repelled the spells thrown towards him as he fell against the kitchen countertop. One auror deflected his spell into Snape's lab.

"NO!" Snape yelled but it was too late; the spell caused an explosion throughout his house and the building came crumbling down. He covered his head as he dashed through the door and out into the garden where more aurors were waiting for him. Multiple spells were cast at once and Snape caught a few stinging hexes on his body but managed to avoid most of the other spells. He ran out of the garden and stunned a bulk of the aurors as he made his escape towards his apparition point. The rain pelted down hard onto his skin and felt as if the water was biting him. Aurors burst from their hiding places and one caught Snape in the back of the calf with a spell. Snape stumbled and limped, determined not to stop. His hair was stuck to his face and he blinked the rainwater from his eyes. Snape slipped in a puddle as a spell past his head and he felt his ankle twist, how many more times would he get injured?

"Stop!" an auror commanded but Snape refused. He cast a spell at a large tree and levitated it over his head and threw it towards the angry mob behind him. It crashed in front of them and they yelled at him as he stumbled up the hill. He was almost at the apparition point when something snagged his ankle. He fell to the ground and looked behind him. Wormtail had wrapped his hands tightly around and a nasty grin on his face.

"Mind if I tag along?" Wormtail sneered.

"Shove off!" Snape snarled and kicked Wormtail in the face with his free foot. Wormtail cried out in pain and released his grip. Snape crawled forward and then disapparated in desperation as he saw Wormtail reach for him again.

Snape landed in a heap and hissed in pain when he apparated back to the cottage. He looked at his arm and saw some of his skin had been ripped. He had splinched...he never splinched. He saw the cottage in the distance and grimaced as he forced himself to stand up. The Potions Master looked around and sighed in relief as he saw that he was alone. He grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding and made his way to the cottage, grateful that the weather here was sunny.

Lupin burst through the front door and stood shocked on the spot as he saw Snape stagger towards the house.

"Severus!" Lupin shouted and ran towards his comrade. Sirius and Harry appeared at the door and gaped in shock. Lupin reached Snape just as he collapsed to his knees.

"Get me inside before anyone sees me," Snape said painfully. Lupin slung one of Snape's arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sirius, help!" Lupin called out. Sirius looked around to make sure no one was around before he helped Lupin with Snape back into the house.

"Harry, clear the sofa and get some clean cloths and warm water. Sirius, help me lay him down, watch his head."

Harry did as he was told and looked on as the adults laid the professor down onto the sofa. Sirius took off Snape's jacket and handed it to Harry.

"What happened, Severus?" Lupin asked as he inspected the splinched arm.

"Wormtail and the aurors attacked me," Snape groaned and hissed as Sirius touched the raw skin. "Back off, Black!"

"Did you splinch?" Sirius asked.

"I was under pressure and not quite in the proper apparition area when I had to escape. Potter, get the Dittany from the lab. It's on the second shelf in the closet, it's labelled," Snape instructed.

Everybody worked together to clear Snape up and apply medication. Harry put the jacket up on the hook and a few photos of Lily dropped onto the floor. His heart pounded as he looked at his mother's young face. He looked at Lupin and even Sirius helping the Potions Master. Did Snape just risk his life to get some photos of his mother? Why did Snape have them in the first place? Sirius walked over to Harry.

"You ok, Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, just a shock I guess," Harry replied as he quickly hid the photos behind his back. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's pretty hurt but he will make a full recovery. I'm going to send Dumbledore a patronus. Remus and I will watch over Snape."

"Ok, good...I...I need some fresh air. Can I go out for a walk?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head. Um, can I have a little bit of muggle money? I need to get something. It's pretty important."

"Oh...ok...sure, wait a second."

Sirius managed to find some pounds and pennies and gave them to Harry. "Don't be too long, Pup. Dumbledore will arrive soon."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said gratefully as he walked out of the door. "I won't be long, I promise. Don't give Snape any grief."

"I'll try."

Harry headed down the path and looked behind him as Sirius checked the area for any witnesses before casting a patronus and watched it fly off to find Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath and headed towards the town center.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:**_ **Hi all, for some reason this chapter uploaded funny so if you saw the strange chapter I don't know what went wrong (my bad). My email exploded with the new favs/followers and reviews, thank you so much xxxx. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep in mind that it's not going to be Snape and Harry becoming best friends all of a sudden. It's not going to happen. Please read and review. Flames will be extinguished with Aguamenti.**

 **I don't own harry Potter *sobs***

Harry kept shaking his head to remove the image of Snape's torn skin from his mind. It looked painful and couldn't imagine the pain the professor felt. He dug through his pockets and pulled out the photos of his mother. She was beautiful; her flaming red hair was the focus of the pictures as it spread across the page. How did Snape get these?

"Nathan! Hey, Nath!" Alan called out as he pulled his bike up beside Harry. "You alright? Haven't seen you since last week."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, Alan, my uncle isn't very well," Harry replied.

"Oh that's a shame," Alan replied sincerely. "Is there anything I can do?"

Harry went to say no but then saw Alan's bike. "Um, can you please give me a ride to town? I don't want to leave him at home for too long."

Alan's face split into a huge smile," sure no problem. Hop on, bud."

Harry climbed on the bike and laughed as Alan sped down the road. The wind felt good in his face and he and Alan chatted throughout the short journey. All too soon they arrived at the park.

"I hope Professor Prince will be alright," Alan said and he kicked the bike stand down and dismounted.

"Oh he will be," Harry ease. "He's a tough guy."

"Hey, what are those?" Alan asked and pointed to the photo hanging out of Harry's pocket.

"Oh, these are pictures of my mother when she was younger," Harry smiled and showed his friend the pictures.

"Wow, she's pretty."

"Yeah, I've never seen these before but my uncle found them for me."

"Hey, dweeb!" Trevor called out snidely as he approached the two boys. He grinned when he stood close to Harry and the other boy cringed at the yellow teeth and foul smell of his breath.

"Trevor," Alan said stiffly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"This bag of crap got me in trouble with Pig Chain!" Trevor said as he prodded Harry in the chest roughly.

"You got yourself in trouble," Harry retorted and batted the offending finger away.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"I don't have time for you."

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Harry ignored him and continued to walk away. He heard running footsteps behind him and turned around just in time to see Trevor tackle him to the ground.

"Get off him!" Alan cried out as he tried to pry Trevor off by the back of his shirt.

"What's going on?" Glenn called out as he ran to the scuffle. He helped Alan pull Trevor away from Harry and threw him on the sidewalk. The owner of the sweet shop and the florist lady ran out to the commotion.

"Trevor! Get out of here, you scallywag," the elderly sweet shop man ordered. The florist whacked the teenager with her handbag and the boy finally ran off yelling every swear word under the sun.

"Up you get, lad," the older man said gently as he pulled Harry to his feet. The florist brushed the dirt off him and smiled kindly.

"Thank you very much for you help," Harry said to the group.

"No worries. That Trevor is a trouble maker. If he harasses you feel free to enter the store to get away from him. My name is Gary, Gary Green."

Gary had a small pot belly and a grey beard. He also wore glasses that were too big for his face. He wore a pale blue shirt, black trousers and a white apron tied around his waist.

"And I'm Claire Royal. Feel free to call us by our first names, dear. We love talking to you youngsters," the florist chirped. Claire was a dark brunette with her hair piled on the top of her head in a beehive with a daisy clip. She was a middle-aged lady and wore black jeans and a red top.

"This is Nathan Prince," Glenn said when Harry had finished shaking hands with the adults. "How are you, Nath? Anything we can help you with?"

"His uncle isn't feeling very well," Alan replied.

"Oh what a shame," Claire said sadly.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me please?" Harry asked the florist. Claire smiled brightly as Harry told her what he wanted.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called as he walked through the front door. "Ah, hello Remus, Sirius."

"Albus," the remaining Marauders greeted and led him over to Snape who remained on the couch. Dumbledore sat down and looked at the recovering professor.

"Severus, what happened?"

Snape turned his head to look at the old wizard and sighed. "I went to grab something from my house and was attacked by Wormtail. Then the aurors ambushed me. I splinched when I tried to escape."

"What on earth did you have to return to Spinner's End for? Surely you knew that someone would have been there waiting for you!"

"I had to get something for Potter."

"Like what?"

Snape hesitated. "I saw the photo album in his room and noticed that he did not have any photos of his mother when she was young."

"You have pictures of Lily?" Sirius blurted out. "How did you get those? James made it clear that you were to stay away from her."

"I knew Lily before she met Potter," Snape spat. "They are muggle photographs when we were children during the school holidays. Not that it is any business of yours, Black."

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence Sirius's reply. "That was thoughtful of you, Severus. However it was extremely foolish. It is not like you to run headfirst into things like you did. Did you plan? Did you calculate the risks? You did not even inform me that you were going to leave the grounds."

"I am not a child, Albus. I do not need you keeping tabs on me. I knew it would be too risky taking Potter with me which is why I arranged a babysitter."

"So you have photographs of Lily," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "That is not going to make Harry like you. He has never liked you and never will!"

"I don't care if he likes me," Snape threw back. "But any boy has the right to see their parents at a young age to see how youthful they were. He has no memory of his mother so I thought I would show him what she was like."

"It's freaky that you still have photos of her, even after she made it clear that she had terminated your friendship. You are an obsessed dog still drooling over her! You've done enough damage to her, don't you dare do the same to Harry!"

Snape stood up suddenly and marched over to Sirius. They were nose to nose and both breathed on each other's faces.

"I have a right to hold on to every happy memory that I can get, you flea bitten mutt!"

"The past is the past, Snivellus. Lily is gone! You betrayed her!"

"You were the idiot who passed the Secret Keeper role to Wormtail, you are equally as guilty as I. Do you think that I do not regret my actions? I do every bloody day."

"Regret will not bring Lily or James back!"

"Who said anything about wishing the pompous arrogant prat Potter back?"

"That's my best friend you are talking about! He saved your life, remember, greaseball?"

"Only because you almost got me killed by the werewolf!"

"Don't bring me into this," Lupin said and held his hands up in protest.

"Shut up!" The two quarrellers shouted in unison before glaring at one another again.

"Face it, Snape," Sirius continued in a dangerous voice. "You owe James a life debt. Now because you killed him by being a Death Eater that debt now moves on to Harry."

"I already protect the boy in Lily's memory. Potter has no importance in my life. If you remained the Secret Keeper, they would probably be alive now but since you so _honourably_ gave that position to Wormtail who was such a weakling, you hold responsibility to their deaths too. One might say you even killed your best friend!" Snape hissed venomously.

Sirius punched Snape in his hooked nose and the Professor returned the punch with his own fist to Sirius's jaw.

" _ENOUGH_!" Dumbledore bellowed and flicked his wand. Two ice cold buckets of water dumped onto both men and with a second flick of the wand, both men flew to opposite ends of the room and into seats.

"This behaviour is absolutely unacceptable," the headmaster said in disappointment. "What's done is done. Insult matches and blaming games have no business here in the present so both of you cease at once. You are grown adults now, not children so start acting like the responsible beings you are suppose to be."

The room grew silent and neither men on opposite sides of the room took their eyes off one another. Snape muttered a silent Legilimens as he bore into Sirius's eyes. He threw the most horrible memories he could remember into Sirius's mind; Nagini eating people, the crucioing of fellow Death Eaters and then to spite him, seeing James Potter's corpse in Godric's Hollow.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sirius screamed as he clutched his head with his hands. Lupin ran over to comfort his friend and Dumbledore glared at Snape.

"Severus!"

Snape abruptly pulled out of Sirius's mind and refused to meet the headmaster's eyes.

"Severus, that was uncalled for," Lupin barked at the teacher as he tried to stop Sirius from trembling.

"Now you know what I have witnessed and been through," Snape said cruelly. "It's not nice is it?"

Snape stood up to leave when Dumbledore spelled him back down on the seat with a sticking charm.

"You are not going anywhere," Dumbledore growled before turning to Lupin and Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"He...he invaded my mind. Tourtures, horrible images, James's body!" Sirius stammered. The old wizard shot a glare at Snape who looked away in shame.

"Remus, I know there is a dreamless sleep potion in the cupboard in the lab. Kindly retrieve one and take Sirius back to headquarters so he can rest. Severus and I need to have a serious talk."

Lupin obeyed and left the grounds with Sirius clinging to him for dear life. Dumbledore paced the room silently for a few minutes before launching into a scolding that tore Snape to shreds.

"You had no right to force those images upon the poor man like that! What were you thinking? James's body? Are you out of your mind? How would you like it if I forced you to see Lily's corpse over and over again? You can suppress your memories, Sirius can't. He'll be seeing those memories for a long time. You just be grateful that I can remove them with the pensieve."

Snape felt himself getting smaller and smaller. Dumbledore ripped into him for another five minutes before he seemed to take a breath.

"I looked into Wormtail's mind when he attacked me," Snape blurted out, desperate to stop the man from telling him off anymore.

Dumbledore blinked. "What?"

"I saw a memory about a meeting with the Dark Lord. They were in a cave out at sea. There is a white lighthouse with a band of blue around the base. I think that may be where he is hiding."

Dumbledore stood still and digested this new information. "A lighthouse?"

"Yes. I couldn't get much more information as it was a quick memory but the lighthouse was atop a steep cliff. The cave seemed to be on the west side of it. I believe the cave is in the cliffs and they wrap around the ocean."

"I will have a meeting with the Order. You however, will be eating nothing but parsnips for the next three days; breakfast, lunch and dinner. Harry will be able to eat anything he wants but whatever you eat will turn into parsnips."

"Oh I hate parsnips! They make me gag. I can't stand the texture of them!" Snape huffed like a spoilt child.

"Consider it as punishment for your treatment of Sirius," Dumbledore chided.

"And what of the way he treated me? He taunted me about Lily and tore open old wounds that had not yet healed."

"Now doesn't that sounds familiar? Oh yes, you did that to young Harry not long ago, didn't you?"

"I...but...I..."

"My point exactly. I will have a word with Sirius. But you two have got to bury the hatchet and work together or I will chain you both together for eternity!"

"Yes, sir," Snape squeaked. Dumbledore lifted the sticking charm.

"If you have an emergency and need me faster than a patronus, then tap the gemstone in your dogtag three times and I will appear directly into the house. I have to check on Sirius and arrange a meeting. You had your heart in the right place for retrieving photographs of Lily for Harry, Severus."

Dumbledore then left the grounds just before Alan had rode over the hill with Harry on the bike clutching a vase. Harry hopped off the bike and thanked Alan.

"Thanks again, mate," Harry said and handed over a chocolate bar Gary had given him as a welcome to Oakwood Cross gift.

"Don't worry about it, Nathan. That's your gift, bud."

"My uncle will take it off me. Please, I insist," Harry prodded. Alan took the chocolate and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Nath. I hope your uncle gets better."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around soon. I'll try and head to the park Friday afternoon."

"Hope to see you there, bye!"

Alan rode off and Harry walked through the front door. Snape was already in the kitchen preparing Harry's dinner.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Harry asked as he placed the vase down on the coffee table before entering the kitchen.

"Better than before, thank you, Mr. Potter," was the reply.

"I see you have photos of my mother. Did you know her?"

Snape set the spoon down and turned to face the teenager. "Yes I did. We were friends since childhood. We grew apart in our last few years at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry was surprised at the man's answer. "So what was she like?"

Snape closed his eyes; he knew that Harry was badger him for more information.

"She was excellent at charms and potions. She was kind-hearted and saw the good in many people. She was special and my only true friend." He then turned back to the stove and spooned macaroni and cheese onto Harry's plate before setting it down at the table.

"She saw the good in you," Harry concluded.

"That she did," Snape nodded. "I noticed that in your album I your room that you didn't have any pictures of your mother as a child so I thought you would like to see them."

"They fell out of your jacket pocket when Sirius gave it to me. Hey...where are they anyway?"

"They had to leave," Snape semi-lied smoothly...well actually it was the complete truth.

"Oh are they ok?"

"No harm done."...ok that was half a lie. Lupin was fine, Sirius was not.

"Where's your dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, Potter."...complete lie...damn parsnip threat.

"It tastes really nice."

"I'm glad you like it."...yeah yeah, just rub it in why don't you?

Snape poured himself a cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw the vase on the coffee table. It was full of lilies. Snape felt his heart contract.

"I kind of guessed that you were really close to my mum," Harry explained as he stood by Snape's side. "I also remember that you said you were fond of them. So I bought them as a get well gift and a thank you gift for looking after me. I know my mum would be happy with what you have been doing."

"That...that was very kind of you, Potter," Snape said, managing to hold back his breaking voice as his throat tightened.

Harry returned to his meal and finished quickly and washed the dishes before returning to the living room. Snape sat there looking at the flowers and stroked the delicate petals.

"Do you need more Dittany?" Harry asked and broke Snape out of his tracne.

"Uh..." Snape looked down at his shoulder. It was still raw. "Yes I do, thank you."

Harry applied the Dittany and watched in fascination as it seeped into the skin and some of the skin scarred over. "I'm just going to read in my room. Anything I need to study?"

"No, read whatever you want. It's your free time," Snape replied with an attempted smile.

"You obviously don't smile enough."

Snape looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. Harry laughed and handed Snape the photos of Lily. One photo was framed...Snape looked at it and saw that it was a picture of him and Lily together at about twelve years of age that his mother took of them in a field. He couldn't remember packing that picture up in his jacket.

"It just seemed special," Harry said quietly. Snape blinked and looked at him before patting the boy's shoulder three times in a comforting manner.

"It is, thank you, Potter," Snape said. Harry got up and went to his room. Snape looked at the picture and rubbed his thumb over Lily's face.

"You have a very special boy, Lils," Snape whispered to the photo. He felt respect towards Harry. He could see more Lily in him now. They were far from friends but maybe...more understanding of one another. The boy was still going to be the death of him one day. He looked at the vase and saw a gift card attached to a ribbon around the lip of the vase; _Thank you for everything, Professor_.

Snape took a deep breath at the thought that Harry had put into thanking him. It was clear that he wasn't trying to win Snape over or blackmailing him or making himself look good. It was a really sincere gift. Snape smiled properly and took a sip of his coffee before he spat it out over the floor...parsnip! Yuck!

"Damnit, Albus! You charmed the coffee too?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, thank you for those who had reviewed. To those wondering why Sirius acted weakly after the memories, please remember that he had spent 12 years in Azkaban and thus may be a bit mentally unstable. Not to forget that even though Snape and Harry are in hiding, they can at least get out of their house whilst he is forced to stay put since he is wanted in both the Muggle and Magical worlds. Plus the fact that his school nemesis also has his godson.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this short (sorry about that) chapter. It is a bit darker than the rest of the story but that's just the way it turned out. Please read and review, I love them dearly xxx**

 **Do not own, same song and dance *pouts***

Wormtail scurried through the grass in his rat form. Women screamed and their husbands chased him as he ran past them. He could smell the ocean and hear the waves crash against the face of the cliffs nearby. His whiskers twitched and ears flickered as he took in all the senses. The white lighthouse came into view and he walked through the grass at a slow pace, saving most of his energy for the dangerous swim through the ocean to the cave where Voldemort resided. He was not looking forward to the confrontation. He knew that his master would torture him because Snape slipped through his grasp. Wormtail felt even more hatred towards the Potions Master; how many attempts does it take to kill the Greasy Git?

"I will make you pay, Snape," Wormtail muttered to himself as he daydreamed about Snape screaming for mercy as Voldemort shattered his bones and healed him, only to break them again in a torturous continuous cycle. He almost had Snape. He almost found out where he was hiding, and that would have led Wormtail to Harry Bloody Potter. Voldemort would have praised him for leading him to the two wizards. Maybe he would have even let Wormtail have a go at torturing them as a reward. He was brought out of his daydream by a loud screech and large shadow from above. He looked up and squeaked as a hawk swooped down and snagged him in its deadly talons. The hawk flew over the water and Wormtail waited until he was clear of the rocks and cliffs when he transformed into a human. The hawk squawked in surprise as his meal changed before his eyes and dropped the heavy man. Wormtail turned back into his animagus just before he hit the water and surfaced to get oxygen. He twitched his whiskers and sensed that a shark was nearby; he had to move quickly. He looked at the lighthouse and then followed the cliff line until he spotted the cave in the distance...it was a long swim...damn. Four little feet paddled through the water and towards Voldemort's lair. The salty water splashed into his mouth and nostrils as he made the dangerous journey. Once he was close to the cave he felt the wards test his magical signature and granted him permission to enter. He scrambled up the rocks and became human again, collapsing on the floor soaking wet and tried to catch his breath. A foul smell and large feet appeared beside him and he tilted his head back to look into the eyes of Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, don't you look like a drowned rat," the werewolf sneered as he hauled Wormtail up by the back of his soaking wet jacket. "You-Know-Who is not in a pleasant mood, so you better have some good news, rat."

Wormtail gulped as Greyback set him down on his feet and shoved him forward. He walked deeper into the cave and the all too familiar sound of screaming bounced off the walls. He began to tremble as he walked around the corner and saw a man he did not recognise writhing around on the floor. Voldemort had his wand pointing at the man, clearly Crucioing him. Bellatrix sat on a nearby rock laughing and swinging her legs in the air as if she was watching a comedy movie.

"Filthy Muggle," Voldemort sneered as he lifted the curse. The Muggle panted and sobbed as he lay weak on the cold stone. "How foolish of you to explore this cave. Now you will pay the price."

"Oh, oh, My Lord, Master...please let me have a turn?" Bellatrix begged as she practically fell to her knees at his feet.

"Very well," Voldemort sniffed as he looked down at the man. "Ah Wormtail...you better have a good reason to return here. Bella...make sure you cast a silent charm, I need to hear what Wormtail has to say."

"Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix said gleefully. She blasted the man across the room away from the crowd and began the torture; the man bellowed out silent screams as the psycho witch had her fun.

"This sailor," Voldemort explained as he motioned to the Muggle, "made the mistake of entering the cave. Now he is paying the price."

"What filthy blood to be in your presence, My Lord," Wormtail said obediently as he bowed at his master's feet. Voldemort sneered and beckoned his servant to stand.

"What is your reason for returning, Wormtail?"

"My Lord, Snape returned to his home."

All of the Death Eaters held their breath when they heard Snape's name.

"And?" the evil wizard urged. "Why is he not here?"

"He got away, master. I had a hold of him to bring him before you but he outsmarted me and escaped. I had to leave the premises because the Ministry arrived to arrest him."

"You fool!" Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on the pitiful wizard.

Wormtail flailed around on the cold stone floor for a few seconds before being granted mercy. He rolled onto his knees and bowed before the powerful wizard.

"I had held him in place until the Ministry could pinpoint his magical scent. I had hoped that they would arrest him and lock him up where you would have easy access to him, My Lord."

"How did he escape?"

He kicked me in the face."

Voldemort's solid bare foot struck Wormtail in the face and the man whimpered and clutched his assaulted nose.

"Like that?" Voldemort sneered.

"Yes...yes, My Lord," Wormtail sniffed.

"Did you find out any information?"

"No, I'm afraid not. All I know is that he went to Spinner's End to collect some photographs of that red headed Mudblood he likes so much."

"Lily Potter? He must have young Harry in his possession. He seems to care for the boy. Where he is, Harry is bound to be with him. And you don't know where they are?"

"N...no, master. I tried to grab him as he disapparated but he got free. But he won't be returning to Spinner's End, the Ministry has demolished his home. There is nothing there."

"So he is on the run from the Ministry still. I want that Mudblood loving traitor brought before me. You were given this simple task, Wormtail, and you have failed me."

Wormtail screamed in pain as the torture curse was applied to him once more. He tried to block out the pain with images of Snape in his position but nothing worked. His muscles felt as if they were being ripped and twisted around his bones as the curse was held for just over a minute.

"Be grateful that I am not handing you over to Bella," Voldemort sneered. Wormtail staggered to his feet with his head bowed partially in shame and also because he simply did not have the strength to lift it up.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Bella, that is enough," Voldemort commanded and Bellatrix visibly pouted but ceased torturing the Muggle. Voldemort cast the killing curse and the Muggle turned into a corpse. "Nagini, enjoy."

The enormous snake slide past Wormtail who shuddered as the scaly body brushed against his legs and began to devour the dead man.

"Lucius," Voldemort barked. "Do _you_ have any useful information on Harry and or Severus?"

"No, My Lord. The Ministry is searching high and low for both of them. Fudge was furious when Snape escaped Spinner's End but he had attacked the aurors so they want his blood even more now. I believe Fudge has ordered more wizards to be on the search party. He and Umbridge have also tried to interrogate Dumbledore multiple times about their whereabouts but the old fool denies any knowledge of them. It is clear he is hiding them but they simply cannot get him to speak. He switches their conversations around or blubbers utter nonsense."

"The Ministry is useless," Voldemort sneered. "We need to draw Harry out of hiding. Once he is out, then Severus will come out to protect the boy. But everyone he cares about is hidden or at Hogwarts."

Malfoy racked his brain for an idea. Draco could always try and get Harry's friends into the open but he did not want his son involved. To get to Harry, they had to get through to his friends who are teenagers. Rebellious teenagers who seemed to always disobey their parents... _parents_!

"My Lord, I may have a suggestion," Malfoy said carefully. Voldemort eyed him dangerously.

"It better be worth my time, Lucius," the dark wizard warned.

"One of Potter's friends...Ronald Weasley...his father Arthur works at the Ministry and is on night watch in the Department of Mysteries tonight."

"The Department of Mysteries?" Voldemort echoed. "That's where prophecies are kept, is it not?"

"Yes, my Dark Lord," Lucius said and bowed deeply.

"I cannot simply walk in there and expose myself, what fool do you take me for?"

"Not a fool at all, My Lord!" Malfoy said quickly and stood back out of fear. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "I am suggesting that maybe if Weasley was attacked on duty, that could bring out Potter from hiding because a friend of his is hurt."

Voldemort lowered his wand and stroked this bony chin in thought. "That idea has some merit, Lucius."

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to volunteer, master!" Bellatrix squealed and practically skipped over to the group instead of watching Nagini eat.

"No, Bella," Voldemort said quickly. The witch looked as if Christmas had been cancelled indefinitely. "You are too important to my army. I cannot risk you being captured, though I admire your thirst for action."

Bellatrix perked up at the rare praise and bowed low enough to kiss the ground. Wormtail had to resist his eye roll and watched the Muggle's head disappear down Nagini's throat.

"Nagini!" Wormtail said gleefully. The snake turned to the man and hissed venomously. Voldemort glared at Wormtail for disturbing his pet.

Wormtail then looked at Voldemort and trembled. "I...I mean what if you send Nagini to attack Weasley? She can get out quickly and undetected. If she is spotted then who can trace her back to you, My Lord? Not many know of her existence."

Everyone looked stunned at the idea and Voldemort smiled though his invisible lips. His crooked teeth parted as he let out a hearty laugh and clapped Wormtail on the shoulder.

"Now _that_ is an idea, Wormtail. Nagini, come here, girl. Do you want to have some fun?"

The snake slithered over to her owner and coiled around his feet. Voldemort stroked her head lovingly. Bellatrix looked at the snake jealously and stormed off; pushing Greyback into the water as she passed him. The werewolf spluttered as he resurfaced and pulled himself out of the water. Yaxley laughed and Greyback threw the Death Eater into the water with a snarl.

"Tonight, you are to attack Arthur Weasley. But I also need you to search for something else for me if you have time before anyone arrives," Voldemort said as if his followers weren't throwing each other into the water. Nagini hissed and flicked her fork tongue in excitement.


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, sorry for the wait for this chapter. Once again, I wrote it all in one hit yay! I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Reviews keep me writing *wink wink nudge nudge* Enjoy xxx**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own, not a witch, just a damn Muggle still waiting for their over due Hogwarts letter. Been waiting 19 years now, where's my owl?!**

Snape turned over in his bed in his sleep and let out a peaceful sigh. It was the middle of the night and he was recovering from a full day of harvesting ingredients for his potions with Harry's help. The boy managed to push himself further into the greenhouse yet still remained close to the door. It was a small improvement but one Snape could work with. He was still touched by the bouquet of lilies Harry had given him and he put the framed picture of Lily on the bedside table next to him. A loud scream erupted from Harry's bedroom and Snape bolted upright in his bed. He reached for his wand on the table beside him but Harry had burst through the bedroom door before he could cast a Lumos spell.

"Potter, what in blazes?" Snape snapped but stopped in his tracks at the sight of the boy highlighted by the light in the hallway. He was heavily sweating and trembling so violently he looked as if he was under the Cruciatus curse. The brilliant green eyes...Lily's eyes...were dull, hollow and haunted and his skin was pale like old porridge. It was clear the teenager had been crying as the tear stains on his cheeks were still moist and more tears were pooling out of his tear ducts.

"Mr...Mr. Weasley's been attacked!" Harry blurted out as he tried to catch his breath. "I saw it...I...I did it! I attacked Mr. Weasley!"

"Potter, calm down," Snape said as he swung his legs over the bed and walked towards the boy. "You have not left this house; the wards would have alerted me. It was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't!" Harry protested strongly. "It was so realistic, it definitely happened!"

"I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion," Snape said as he accioed the vial and caught it swiftly before holding it out towards Harry.

"No, I don't want it," Harry said, clearly frustrated that his teacher did not believe him. "We have to help Mr. Weasley, we have to go to the Ministry!"

"Did you fall out of bed and hit your head, knocking whatever little sense you have? Have you forgotten that we are wanted by the Ministry? It was just a dream, Potter. Now take your potion."

"No!"

"Don't argue with me, you little brat!"

"No! Mr. Weasley is dying! I attacked him!"

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. I saw it through my own eyes. I hissed and was level with the ground like a snake...now to think of it I probably was a snake. I struck him multiple times with my fangs and I felt gleeful doing it."

"A snake?"

Snape looked at Harry's face again and saw a small trickle of blood on his lip, as if he had bitten down on it. His lightning bolt scar looked redder than usual and the skin around it seemed inflamed. Loud footsteps thundered in the house and Snape pulled Harry towards him before tucking him behind his back as he readied his wand. A figure appeared at the door and Snape fired a spell and the figure dodged it.

"Really, Severus?" Dumbledore exclaimed after he cast a spell to light up the room.

"Merlin's sake, Albus!" Snape growled as he closed his eyes from the bright light and lowered his wand at the site of the headmaster. Harry peeked out from behind his teacher after buring his face in the man's back from the sudden burst of light and tried to move away but Snape held him firmly by the arm and kept him behind him.

"Have you heard? Arthur has just been attacked whilst on night patrol at the ministry," Dumbledore explained.

"What?" Snape gasped before he looked behind him at Harry, still blinking rapidly to focus his eyesight.

"I told you so!" Harry said clearly irritated and forced. "Professor Dumbledore, we have to help him."

"Easy, my boy, easy," Dumbledore soothed. "How did you know?"

"I saw it...or rather I did it," Harry explained, clearly glad that _someone_ was listening to him.

"I don't understand, Harry. Did you see the attack through your eyes or were you in your vision?"

"I think I was the attacker. I'm positive that it was a snake."

Dumbledore froze then sighed and motioned both wizards into the living room. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore waved his wand and he had a cup of hot tea whilst a mug of hot chocolate appeared in Harry's numb hands. Snape didn't touch his drink.

Dumbledore took a sip of tea before he cleared his throat. "Arthur has puncture wounds on his body equivalent to snake fangs." He then looked gravely at Harry.

"I was definitely a bloody snake!" Harry hollered. "I was slithering along the ground and looked to the side. I saw the snake reflection in a long black shiny wall."

Dumbledore leaned closer to Harry from his chair, almost falling out of it. "What did the snake look like, dear boy?"

Harry took a quick sip of his chocolate before replying. "I was very long, and a murky green. I had kinda diamond or square like patterns on me that were blackish. I think I was a python or a boa constrictor. I could hear a voice in my head, like it was giving me commands."

Snape looked at Harry intently...that snake sounded familiar...could it be?

"What did the voice say, Potter?" Snape demanded.

Harry looked at the Potions Master. "Well, it said something like find the prophecy and then when I saw Mr. Weasley the voice commanded me to attack. Then it said strike so I did, then it kept repeating again and again and again. I attacked like...four times."

Snape looked at Dumbledore who had paled.

"Arthur has four sets of puncture wounds, Severus. Harry, what was the voice like?"

Harry racked his brain. "It sounds stupid but...I am sure the voice was Voldemort."

Snape and Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath.

"Severus..." Dumbledore began.

"It was Nagini. Potter saw the mind of Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet snake," Snape said with concern. "There is a connection with your mind and the Dark Lord's."

"What? How can that be?" Harry asked shocked.

"It must have happened when Voldemort killed your parents all those years ago," Dumbledore decided. "We must close that connection. If Voldemort learns of it then we will all be in danger...Severus, you must teach him occlumency at once!"

"Occlu...what?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency, Potter. It is when one can read other minds and close off one's own. Albus, where is Arthur now?"

"He is at St Mungos," Dumbledore replied and stood up. "He is alive, but barely. Voldemort didn't manage to get it either."

"Thank goodness for that," Snape sighed in relief.

"Get what?" Harry said, angry that no one was explaining anything to him.

"None of your business, Potter."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. "Get started on occlumency immediately, I will check on Arthur." Dumbledore then left the house.

"Get up, Potter," Snape commanded as he stood up himself.

"What's going on?"

"We must somehow close this connection between the minds and the best and dare I say...easiest way of doing that it occlumency. The Dark Lord is a master at reading minds and also inserting false visions to draw out enemies and even torture them. Such visions could be their worst nightmare, torturing of loved ones or even horrific images of one being skinned and burned alive."

"So he could drive me insane?" Harry asked, voice filled with worry.

Snape pursed his lips and used the tip of his wand to push aside Harry's hair to expose the infamous scar.

"The connection is strong and it is affecting your scar. I will give you a soothing balm and then we will work on your mind." Snape then retrieved a small purple jar of orange goop and spread it over the scar. "Now, you must clear your mind."

"How can I do that? I just saw my best friend's dad get attacked and I did it!"

"You did _not_ attack Mr. Weasley, Potter. You merely saw into the mind of Nagini who was acting on the Dark Lord's commands. You will control your breathing and focus on nothing. Clear your mind and erase all sight and sound."

"Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The image of Mr. Weasley all bloodied and writhing around in pain on the cold floor was burned into his memory. He closed his eyes and raised his chin as if he could tip the memory from his mind. Suddenly there was a sharp thrust into his head and scenes flickered before him like a flip book; being chased by Dudley during Harry Hunting, cooking a chocolate and coconut soufflé, getting his first Hogwarts letter, being attacked by the mountain troll in his first year, seeing Lupin as a werewolf, drinking Polyjuice Potion...then all of a sudden he felt something being yanked from his head.

"What a poor attempt that was, Potter," Snape spat as Harry looked at him in hate and surprise.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry demanded. "You never said you were going to attack my mind!"

"I did not attack it. And I don't think the Dark Lord will ask for permission either. Your defences are pitiful and your mind is weak. I told you to clear your mind!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Well make sure you tell the Dark Lord when to schedule a time for him to access your most powerful asset. You are an open book, Potter. You must clear your mind for your safety and the safety of others."

"How will it affect the safety of others if it is my mind?"

"He could see what you are seeing, he could see where we are hiding and attack us and don't think he will spare your Muggle friends either. He would see your friends in your mind and attack them to draw you out. This is why you _must_ master your mind. It is powerful, and a very powerful weapon to defeat you."

Harry looked away in frustration and tried to burn the wooden floor with his eyes.

"See what I mean? You are angry and it is showing on your face. Heaven forbid if you ever try to play poker as your facial expressions will give your game away. And what was the deal with that Polyjuice Potion you and your friends were drinking?" Snape sneered.

"We had to brew it for something," Harry said.

"It is a forbidden potion which can only be found in my personal potions library or in the restricted section of the school's library. You need permission to access those types of books. So what idiot let you?"

"Lockhart," Harry said smugly. Snape almost hit the floor in disbeief at the answer.

"How in blazes did you manage to convince him to sign a paper?"

"Hermione asked for an autograph. He didn't even look at what he was writing on."

Snape rubbed a hand down his face at the idiocy of the man.

"So in actual fact we didn't break any rules to obtain the instructions," Harry said cheekily.

"In getting the book, no, you...followed the rules...for once. What did you need Polyjuice for?"

Harry paused. If he didn't tell Snape then he would just get his mind read. He didn't want to get Ron and Hermione into trouble but then again it was in the past, so he couldn't get in trouble for it now...could he?

"We wanted to interrogate Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets," he confessed. He cringed as he waited for Hurricane Snape to hit an F5. The professor just looked dumbfounded.

"Why on earth would you interrogate Draco?"

"We thought he could have been the heir of Slytherin. He always strutted around and Muggle-Borns were in danger and he hated them so we thought we could find out if he knew anything about it. So we disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle and entered the common room."

Snape rubbed his temples in frustration. That blasted boy had gotten into the Slytherin common room under his nose! He was lucky that Hermione brewed the potion perfectly due to the danger levels of it. That boy was so Slytherin!

"You are going to write an essay on the dangers and history of Polyjuice Potion tomorrow so you can understand how stupid and dangerous you little stunt was. It was incredibly foolish, you could have died or been left permanently disfigured, you stupid boy!" Snape hissed and Harry's shoulders slumped. "And who did Miss Granger impersonate?"

"Oh...uh her hair she collected was a cat."

" _A CAT?_ See what I mean about the dangers, Potter? Enough of this, let's resume the lesson. Clear your mind and prepare yourself."

Harry looked at Snape and then once again felt his mind get invaded. Images of opening up gifts with Ron in his first year Christmas at Hogwarts, writing down notes in his first Potions class when Snape barked at him (was Snape's nose really that big?), his name being spat out of the Goblet of Fire, seeing Cedric Diggory's dead body in the graveyard.

"Get out!" Harry yelled and Snape withdrew, looking even paler than his already sallow skin. He saw the vision and was partway through retreating from Harry's mind when the boy gave an almighty shove the rest of the way. Harry was sweating and panting from exhaustion.

"How could you let me see that again? Isn't once in my life enough?" Harry said with dry sobs as he tried to control his emotions.

"I do not get to pick and choose what memories to see, Potter," Snape said firmly yet gently. "It was unfortunate that that particular memory surfaced. That is enough for tonight, you will not make any progress at this rate. Work on clearing your mind and we will continue these lessons. Remember, after breakfast you are to write that essay for me, then we will continue with occlumency afterwards."

He looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. There was no way Harry would be able to sleep after seeing Cedric's corpse again. "Go to bed, I will be in shortly."

Harry made his way to his room as he tried to shake off the shock and finished off his hot (now cold) chocolate. He got under the covers when Snape returned carrying a vial.

"It is a Dreamless Sleep Potion, drink it and you will have a peaceful sleep," he said as he uncorked the bottle and handed it to the teenager. "We will continue tomorrow. Goodnight, Potter."

Harry downed the potion and Snape snatched it from his as Harry felt the effects of the potion happen at once. Snape poked the boy to see if he was truly asleep and once satisfied, he brushed his hair aside to see the scar and inspect how it was healing. It was still raw but not as bad as before. He applied more balm to it whilst Harry slept and then made his way to his bed. He grabbed a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion for himself and got under the covers before drinking it. He almost spat it out.

"Damn it, Albus!" Snape growled as it still tasted like parsnip.


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, thank you to those who enjoyed my chapters so far. I get goosebumps when I see reviews, favs and followers. It makes writing even more rewarding. Here is a new chapter...now one of the characters may seem a little OOC but that's to make my story work because it's...well my story ;) (plus I want a little fun). I hope you enjoy and reviews are loved 3 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing *looks out the window for the owl with my 19 year late Hogwarts letter***

Dumbledore paced around his office sucking on a lemon drop as he mulled things over in his mind. Things were getting out of hand. He had to prove Harry and Snape's innocence, convince Fudge that Voldemort was back, somehow prove that Sirius was innocent, run Hogwarts and keep Umbridge from trying to run the school and now Arthur Weasley had been attacked and Harry saw it through his dream. Snape was correct, there is a connection between Harry and Voldemort. That could be useful on one hand, but it would also put Harry's life in danger. Snape could take care of himself as he has over the past decade and a half but Harry does not have the experience. The poor boy has suffered more than most wizards do during their lifetime. There was a knock on his office door.

"Enter," Dumbledore commanded. He was not expecting any visitors this morning, whoever could it be?

Hermione shyly entered the office and looked at her headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to you," the bushy haired witch said quietly.

Dumbledore gave her a warm smile and directed her to take a seat in front of the desk. He himself sat on the top of the desk and offered her the sweet jar. Hermione took a lemon drop and twirled it between her fingers.

"How may I help you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked as he studied his student. He had an idea what she wanted to talk about. Harry has been missing for a few weeks without a trace.

"I am sorry if you are busy, sir."

"I am always busy, my dear, but I always have time for my students; no matter how big or small the matter is."

Hermione smiled briefly. "I am worried about Harry. I have no idea where he is and Hedwig has not been in the Owerly since his disappearance. Professor Umbridge has been spreading lies saying that he has gone rogue and is plotting to destroy the Ministry. Please, Professor, please tell me you know that Harry is alright."

Dumbledore looked around his office and cast a silence bubble around them. Hermione looked stunned that he would cast a silence spell in his own office.

"Just extra precaution, Hermione," Dumbledore explained. "It would not surprise me if Dolores has little spies or anything listening in to my conversations. I believe you remember Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione's face turned dark at the name of that horrid reporter.

"Oh how I wish I could have squished her beneath my foot," she growled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It would be no use to have you in Azkaban. What a waste of talent to be locked away."

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Dumbledore waved her apology aside. "Now as to young Harry, I can only give you pieces of the puzzle. I cannot risk any information being leaked (he raised his hand as Hermione opened her mouth) not that I don't trust you, Hermione. It's just Dolores has been trying to use truth potion on me and I have reason to believe she has used it on you too."

"Oh so you tell me bits and I can work it out from there?"

"Exactly. Now Harry is indeed with Severus where magic is not needed. They are both innocent but cannot be exposed until we have concrete evidence."

"Wormtail," Hermione figured out.

"Yes. We need Peter for proof. Voldemort will use him in rat form for small missions as people believe that he is still dead. Once we have him, then we can also prove the innocence of another character. I am sure he is...shall we say... _dog_ tired of hiding?"

"I understand, sir. I was just so worried that Harry was hurt. No one would tell us anything."

"That's because no one else knows. No staff member here has an inkling where they are."

"Except for you."

"Well, you know I do like to get away from time to time. I have this lovely little cottage near the beach that I have as a holiday home. Dobby takes good care of it from time to time." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he spoke.

"I bet it's driving Professor Umbridge insane," Hermione laughed. Her face then turned serious again. "Professor, does Harry know about Ron's dad? It's killing Ron that his best friend isn't by his side."

"Harry is up to date with all important matters. He has been a great help to us."

"A great help? How?"

"Ah that is one thing I cannot tell you, I'm afraid."

They sat in silence for a minute before Hermione took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do to prove Harry's innocence?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and gently shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But thank you for offering your help. Is there anything else, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir. Thank you."

"Now remember, Miss Granger, if there was a way Harry could see Ron's dad, I would be more than happy to help."

Hermione stood and left the office, popping the lemon drop in her mouth as she descended down the stairs. Dumbledore didn't give her a lot of information but assured her that Harry was safe. Where no magic is needed? Harry and Snape must be hidden in the Muggle World...but the Muggle world was huge. Were they in another country? Not knowing anything really frustrated Hermione as she marched down the hallway. Wait...Dumbledore had a holiday home? Urgh and he had a house elf look after it too. Poor Dobby no less... _that's it_! Dumbledore just gave her an important piece of the puzzle!

"What's the matter, Granger? Did you get a question wrong on a test and pleaded with Dumbledore to let you resit it?" Draco Malfoy laughed as he saw her leave the gargoyle.

"I got a perfect score as always," Hermione sniffed as she walked on.

"Ha, perfection is not a strong point for you, Look at the mess of your hair, heaven forbid if you were a pure blood. You would put us all to shame."

"Nope, I'll leave the shame to you."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, _mudblood_."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. There was no point in rising to Malfoy's bait. She could hear the distant voice of McGonagall approaching and smirked. Another plan brewed quickly in her mind.

"Oh _really_ , Malfoy?" Hermione asked sweetly and turned around to face the pompous blonde and walked towards him teasingly. "No shame in knowing that a _mudblood_ is kicking your arse in every school subject? No shame in that your father is a Death Eater?" She stood right in front of his face and was nearly nose to nose with him. "No shame that your zipper is undone?"

Malfoy quickly looked down at his trousers and Hermione laughed. His zip was done up...what was she laughing about?

"Oh, or maybe you're ashamed that you just fell for the oldest prank in the book. My, my, you are gullible for a _pure_ blood," Hermione spat.

"You have no right to talk to me. I am your superior," Malfoy sniffed as if Hermione reeked.

"I don't hear you deny your gullibility," the witch sneered. "And my superior? Please, remember when I punched your _superior_ nose and you ran off crying? Is that what you're ashamed of? Being beaten by a girl in both academics _and_ combat? Beaten by a _mudblood_?"

Malfoy went to grab his wand but Hermione grabbed his arm with lightning reflexes. McGonagall was getting closer; she would be rounding the corner any second. Hermione had to work fast.

"How dare you touch me, you filth!" Malfoy said revoltingly and tried to move his arm. Hermione held fast and secretly pulled her own wand out and aimed the tip of it at the base of Malfoy's silky hair as they wrestled for power. As he turned his head away when Hermione shoved hers in his personal space, she cast a quiet Diffindo and cut a few strands of the ferret's perfect hair from his head. She quickly slid her wand back down her sleeve after grabbing the flyaway hair and let Malfoy shove her to the ground. She landed on the cold stone floor with an exaggerated cry of pain and looked terrified as Malfoy stood over her with his wand aimed dangerously at her face.

"You'll pay for that your filthy mudblood!" He threatened. He opened his lips to cast a curse and Hermione threw her hands up to protect her face and cowered down to the ground.

" _MR. MALFOY!_ " McGonagall screeched as she saw the Slytherin prince aim his wand at the Gryffindor.

"Professor...it's not what-," Malfoy tried to explain, clearly startled at the appearance of the head of Gryffindor.

"How dare you attack a student! Miss Granger does not even have her wand out! She is defenceless! Fifty points from Slytherin for such atrocious behaviour, young man. You are coming with me and you will be serving detention with Filch."

"You can't be serious?"

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" the old witch asked gently as she helped Hermione up.

"Just a little bruised and shaken, Professor. Malfoy was taunting me and called me a vile name aimed at Muggle borns," Hermione sniffed.

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Granger was lying to her teacher...oh wait, he did actually taunt her and called her a...damn it! How could she trap him like that? She was telling the truth!

"Yes, dear I heard. That type of language is not acceptable, Mr. Malfoy. You should be ashamed of yourself!" McGonagall scolded as she turned around to face him. Hermione smirked.

"She physically attacked me," Malfoy defended. "She grabbed hold of my wrist." McGonagall turned back to Hermione to get the truth.

"He was going to get his wand, Professor, I had to defend myself. He has way more duelling experience that I do, I wouldn't have stood a chance," she replied innocently.

Malfoy's mouth dropped open and almost hit the floor. She...she was telling the truth again but turned it against him once more... _how did she do that?_

 _"_ Off to my office Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall demanded and pointed down the hall. "Merlin knows what would have happened if I didn't arrive in time. Attacking a fellow student, how ridiculous. You're lucky I'm not including Professor Dumbledore in this matter. A few hours of polishing silver muggle style should teach you a lesson. You will meet him at seven o'clock tonight in the trophy room. Three hours should be enough for you!" She led him away and Malfoy sent Hermione a glare that promised vengeance.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt at the trouble she just got Malfoy into. He did only taunt her but she made it escalate. She shook her head as she remembered the amount of times he tried to sabotage her and the boys lives and laughed about Buckbeak getting executed. He deserved it. Now she had to follow her next plan. She looked down at the golden hair strands in her palm and made her way to Snape's personal potions storeroom. She prayed that he had brewed what she wanted. If luck was on her side, she could torment and destroy Malfoy's reputation even more.

"Hermione, wait up," Ron called out from behind her.

"Ah there you are, listen, I've got some good news," Hermione said without slowing down her walk.

"What is it?"

"I know where to find Harry."

"You do? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. I know how to find him but I don't know where he is. But I know somebody who does."

"Brilliant!"

"Oh that's not the best part."

"What can be better than finding Harry?"

Hermione told Ron about her success at getting Malfoy in trouble. Ron burst out into hysterical laughter and fell to his knees in comedic fashion.

"Oh get up," Hermione laughed. "The problem is, he is going to seek revenge. So before he does that, I need to put the next plan in motion."

"What's the next plan?"

"Well, you honestly don't believe that Harry attacked your father or Fudge, do you?"

"No, of course not. Dad thought that he was under the Imperious curse."

"Well, either that or what about polyjuice?"

"Well, that's possible, I guess."

"I know that Harry is probably dying to see your father. Dumbledore told me that he is kept up to date with important news."

"I would love Harry to see dad. I know dad would too."

They made their way down to the dungeon and with a stroke of luck no one was around Snape's personal storage room. Hermione cast Alohamora on the door and the duo slid into the room.

"What are we looking for?" Ron asked as he glanced around at the jars. He never liked being around potions, or Snape for that matter. So being in Snape's potion store was a double whammy. Hermione climbed the small ladder and just as she thought, Snape has alphabetized his potions. That made it a lot easier.

"Yes! Perfect! Trust Snape to do something useful for a change," Hermione cheered as she reached for the bottle.

"What is it?" Ron asked, annoyed that she wouldn't tell him the plan.

"Right, I need you to go to Dumbledore and request a note to say that you and I are allowed out of the school grounds to visit your father tonight at seven. Tell him that we will be bringing a special guest with us and we will only be visiting for half an hour."

"Are you going to tell me the plan?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll tell you when you've been to Dumbledore."

"Show me what you were looking for, Herm."

Hermione climbed down the ladder and handed him the bottle.

"Oh...so who will be the special guest?"

Hermione smirked. "You're going to love this."


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN**_ **: Hi everyone! Wow, I just churned out this chapter in a few hours with no planning *victory dance*. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too. This is by far the longest chapter I have done. Irezei, I have given a nod to you, I hope you are pleased :). I love reviews, keep them coming. I've had nearly 15,000 views since it's first publication, keep them coming xxx**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own yadda yadda yadda *pouts***

"You have shown very little improvement, Potter," Snape growled as Harry picked himself up off the floor during their evening occlumency lesson. Harry's mind was easy to read and Snape had to retrain himself from strangling the boy when he saw how much trouble he had caused in the past. "I have no idea how you have stayed alive, boy, but you have got to stop risking your life."

"I don't plan on trying to find danger," Harry retorted. "If I wanted to kill myself, then I would have just tossed myself from the astronomy tower."

"That is not a laughing matter, Potter," Snape snapped. "We have had two cases of Muggle borns doing that due to the intense bullying of Slytherin's that the headmaster had cast a charm around the towers where suicidal students would simply float in the air until a teacher came to their aid. It is a painful subject to talk about."

"Then Slytherin's should be taught not to bully."

"Hogwarts is a school, there will always be bullies. It's a part of growing up."

"An unnecessary part," Harry threw back. "No wonder everyone hates Slytherins."

"My house only have themselves for support. You think Gryffindor is the strongest house because you are popular and have many friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? That's where you are wrong. My Slytherins have to battle rumors and discrimination everyday just to get through their classes. We have strong minds and determination unlike any other Hogwarts house. We are cunning and strong as it is our survival instinct learned from the very first day of school. Even the teachers show discrimination which is why I am very protective of my snakes. They have it worse than anyone else and we have the strongest minds and character because of unfair judgment."

Harry paused and chewed over what Snape had just said. Snape used the distraction to invade Harry's mind again. He saw Hermione asking Lockhart for a signature on what he supposed was the permission form for the polyjuice potion, doing his homework at the Dursley's under the covers, Petunia's pudding being dropped on the wife of Vernon's boss, then suddenly it showed Harry in the Chamber of Secrets with the basilisk. The serpent king was almost in his view when Snape retreated from Harry's mind at the same time as Harry forced him out.

"Will you stop _doing_ that?" Harry yelled.

"You do not yell at me in this house, Potter," Snape said as he pointed the tip of his wand at his student.

"Well then shall we step outside?" Harry asked sarcastically and motioned to the backdoor.

"You are treading on the thinnest ice known to man!"

"Not my fault I weigh less than you."

Snape crossed his arms menacingly. "Did you just call me fat?"

"If the shoe fits," Harry muttered then looked in shock as he said it out loud. Snape looked as if steam was pouring out off his ears.

"I have had enough of you! I am trying to teach you a life saving skill and you are treating it like a joke!"

"I'm not. You're not teaching me right!"

"How am I not teaching you? Is it because you aren't showing any signs of improvement? It is your duty to try."

"I managed to throw you out of that last invasion after a few seconds."

"I pulled myself out because I was about to see the eyes of that blasted basilisk! I don't fancy getting petrified for see the monster's eyes in your memory. It can still be lethal, what were you thinking turning around to stare at its face?"

"Fawkes had poked its eyes out and blinded it just before I turned around so it wouldn't kill me. I'm not stupid enough to stare into death!"

"You're doing a fine job doing it the past two hours."

Both teacher and student stared at each other in anger. Neither of them dared to blink, afraid that in doing so would show weakness.

"How can I get better?" Harry sighed, letting his shoulders slump but still kept eye contact.

"As I keep repeating myself, Potter, you have to clear your mind," Snape replied, clearly frustrated.

"How?" Harry asked angrily and threw his hands up in the air. "That's all you've been saying but you never actually tell me how."

"I believe Miss Granger has taught you the act of yoga. Have you even though about using that discipline?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "No, I forgot about that."

"As I suspected. Just like you forget the rules, boundaries, your homework...basically anything except for Quidditch. It would make life so much easier for everyone if you remembered the school rules like you can remember Quidditch rules."

"Oh will you lay off the rule breaking? I don't do it on purpose!" Harry snapped and dropped into a chair.

"Stand up, we aren't finished yet."

"Oh yes we are," Harry retorted and walked to the front door. Snape flicked his wand and charmed the door locked. Harry clearly heard the lock set but still attempted to open it regardless.

"You aren't going anyway, young man. Get back here," Snape snarled and pointed to the floor in front of him.

"I can't, you told me that I'm not going anywhere, moving from the spot is anywhere," Harry mocked with more bravado than he felt. Snape's face turned red.

"That's it, go to bed!" Snape ordered and pointed to Harry's bedroom.

"That's still going somewhere."

Snape marched towards the teenager who sudden felt his confidence leave him as his teacher's shadow touched his feet.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll continue the les- ow! Ow, Snape that hurts!" Harry squealed as Snape gripped his upper arm with more grip than was necessary and dragged him to his room.

"You just blew your last chance, Potter. Go to bed and I will check on you later. You better be under the covers when I do," Snape demanded as he pushed the door open. Harry was shoved into the room and looked at the clock.

"But it's like three minutes to seven!" Harry protested.

"Well congratulations, you can tell the time. That's the only thing you have managed to do besides show cheek and get on my nerves," Snape threw back as he turned to leave.

"It's too early to go to bed," Harry tried again, he felt betrayed when his voice went up an octave and into a whine.

"Not too early for the toddler which you are acting as," Snape said smoothly with his hand on the door handle. "You will remain here until I come to check on you. I will be brewing potions in the lab. If you leave this room, then so help me I will show you all the tortures I've witnessed at my Death Eater meetings. Is. That. Clear?"

Harry hung his head in defeat. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry for the way I acted...I'm just-".

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Potter," Snape said and shut the door. He cast the locking spell and Harry threw himself on his bed. Why did he just lose his temper like that? He thought he and Snape were finally getting an understanding of each other. He sighed and looked at the clock, wondering how long he would have to stay in here. As the clock said seven o'clock a small pop sounded in his room and he held in a scream of surprise as someone...or something landed next to him on his bed.

"Dobby?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! Dobby is happy to be in the presence of his dear friend!" Dobby squealed in delight and jumped on the bed.

"Dobby, shhhh, keep it down," Harry hissed as he tried to stop the elf from jumping and alerting Snape. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Oh Dobby looks after Mr. Dumbleydore's holiday house, yes he does. I keeps it neat and tidys for hims but he says that I's needs not to look after it untils further notice. Now I's sees why because you and Mr. Potions is stayings heres."

"You look after here? Why are you here now?"

"Missy Grangy sent me with a special message for yous, yes she did. She asked Dobby specifically. Dobby is most honoured to helps Missy Grangy who is dear friend of Harry Potter, sir."

"Hermione?" Harry asked in surprised. "She sent you? Wait, what message?"

Dobby reached into his brick yellow and blue starry sock and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment before shoving it in Harry's hands proudly. Harry opened it up and read the note.

 _Harry,_

 _Oh it is wonderful to finally get in contact with you again. We are so worried about you but Dumbledore assures us that you are safe. I want you to know that neither Ron, myself or the Weasleys believe that you tried to kill Fudge. Umbridge is being a right cow to everyone and is slandering your name. Malfoy struts around as if he owns the place as usual. Now we have a plan to meet up with you even though you will be disguised. Once you finish this letter, Dobby will drop you off at St Mungos where you can visit Mr. Weasley. He knows that it is you and asks that you try and act like the person you will be disguised as. This was the only way Ron and I can see you and for you to check on Mr. Weasley._

 _We can't wait to see you! Now don't be angry but you will be disguised as Draco Malfoy. He is currently spending detention with Filch (thanks to yours truly) and is the only person whose hair I could nick. I also thought that you would have some fun ruining his reputation for half an hour. When you arrive, Ron will attack you but only for show. You must try and act like a Malfoy to keep your identity hidden, this is very important. We all love you Harry, don't forget that. Our actions this evening is only to keep up appearances so don't take them to heart. Remember, you only have half an hour. We will see you soon!_

 _Love_

 _Hermione and Ron xxxxxxxx_

 _P.S. I hope Snape is keeping you up with schoolwork._

Homework? She was concerned about _homework_? Harry smiled at the plan and tried to imagine what trouble he could get Malfoy into.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, Hermione," Harry smiled as he put the letter on the bedside table. "Where's the potion, Dobby?"

"Right here, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied and pulled a small bottle from his pink and green polka dot sock along with a small plastic bag of blonde hair. "Missy Grangy said you must add the hair yourself otherwise potion would sours up."

Harry added the hairs and held his breath as he downed the potion. He felt his insides churn as his body began to shift and dropped the bottle on the floor. It clattered on the floor and rolled under the bed. Harry fell to his knees and his skin bubbled and stretched as he took the form of Malfoy. The transformation was over in a few seconds and he looked at his reflection in the window. He was Malfoy alright. He pursed his lips and ran his fingers through the soft silky hair. Wow...the hair _did_ feel nice. He made the hair stand up like a birds nest much like his own style. Well, since he was going to be Malfoy, may as well pretend that he worshiped Harry Sexy Potter.

"Alright, Dobby. Take me to St Mungos," Harry said and took the elf's hand.

Dobby smiled and then disapparated out of the room and Harry felt his feet slam into the ground at the end of their journey outside St Mungos.

"Wow, you are much better at apparating than Snape," Harry said.

"If yous needs me, Harry Potter, sir, just yell out for Dobby and I will come and apparate you back to Dumbleydore's holiday house." Dobby then disappeared and two people walk around a corner.

"Malfoy!" Ron snarled and grabbed Harry by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. "I want a word with you, ferret!"

"Ron! Let him go! Not in public!" Hermione pleaded and tried to pry Ron away from him.

"Listen to your girlfriend, weasel," Harry sneered. Ron had a flash of anger burn in his eyes then he saw Harry wink. Ron released him and Harry haughtily pulled his shirt straight."You want to talk? Let's go in this alleyway."

Harry strutted towards the alleyway with his nose high in the air and his friends followed behind, trying to hide their giggles. Once they were out of view Ron and Hermione launched themselves on him in two bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh my god, it's really you!" Hermione squealed as she hugged him with strength that Harry never knew she had.

"Great to see you, mate," Ron said as he released his part of the hug.

"Tell us everything!" Hermione demanded.

Harry quickly glanced around to make sure that they were alone and told them about Wormtail, the unfair trial, life with Snape and Mr. Weasley's attack.

"You saw it happen?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah but I don't know how. How is he? I swear I didn't attack him, Ron."

"I know, mate. I know. Dad believes that you are innocent too. He said that when he saw you...er...well Wormtail at the Ministry, you called him Arthur instead of Mr. Weasley and showed an aggressive side which he had never seen before."

"I really want to see him," Harry admitted.

"Sure thing. We better hurry because you only have twenty minutes left. Don't worry, dad knows that you are in disguise. He won't say a thing. Just try to be as Malfoyish as possible."

Ron and Hermione led Harry through reception and made it up to the ward. Harry stood and walked as he picked his nose, scratched his rear and did everything he could to embarrass his nemesis. He even pretended to do ballet down the hallway for a laugh. He had a lot of fun doing it too. People sniggered and pointed at him. They arrived in a smaller room and walked to the bed near the end and Hermione pulled the curtain back and Harry gasped at the sight of Mr. Weasley. He was bruised and had swollen glands. Bandages covered the bite wounds but aside from all that, he looked at Harry and smiled.

"My boy, it's great to see you again," Mr. Weasley said in a weak voice.

Harry looked around to make sure no one was paying attention as he walked past the curtain.

"Arthur," Harry said snobbishly. Hermione closed the curtain around them all and Harry launched himself onto Mr. Weasley as gently as possible. "I am so glad you're alive."

"I'm fine, dear boy. Still a little shaken up but I am alive, yes."

"I saw it happen. It was Vol...You Know Who's snake. He's looking for something in that room. I kind of have a connection to his mind. Snape has been teaching me oc...occlu..." Harry struggled to remember the word.

"Occlumency?" Hermione gasped. "That is very hard to learn. Only powerful folk can achieve it!"

"Now, listen to me," Mr. Weasley said seriously and he placed a bandaged hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you did not attack Fudge and I know you did not attack me. Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said quietly. "He has framed both me and Snape. That potion I had was laced so I told the lie or whatever Wormtail wanted me to say. He used my wand too so all evidence pointed to me. His plan was fool proof. Now Snape is also wanted by...well you know."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, not unless you catch Wormtail. I know he was in the Shrieking Shack; that was where he held me hostage as he attacked Fudge. Maybe you can find evidence there or something. It will be tough."

"Dumbledore is trying everything he can," Hermione said. "Umbridge is being impossible and punishing students for standing up for you. Everyone is trying to find you and your face is plastered everywhere."

"Albus said that he has an idea where You Know Who may be hiding and is sending a few people to go and check it out. Something about a cave," Mr Weasley said.

"Hey, do you think you can see into his mind?" Ron suggested. "Can you see where he is?"

"No, Ron. That's too dangerous," Hermione scolded.

"But, Herm!"

"Don't call me that. My name is Hermione! If I wanted it shortened than I would tell you, honestly, Ronald! If Ha...Malfoy managed to get into the other mind then he may accidently have his mind read."

"Oh."

"We will do what we can to help you," Mr Weasley said with a smile.

"Thank you," Harry said, clearly touch at how much his friends believed in him. "I wish I could tell you where I am."

"Don't. For your own safety and for ours. We will find ways to meet, don't worry."

"We don't have long, time is almost up," Hermione panicked. "You better leave, now."

Harry hugged Mr. Weasley one last time Ron pulled back the curtain. Harry walked past a few beds before he came face to face with Neville.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Neville asked darkly.

"None of your business, Longbottom," Harry sneered. He felt awful but he had to stay in character, and to get away before the potion wore off. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my parents, you should know that," Neville spat.

"Your parents are alive?"

"Don't act all innocent. Of course they are, you know that. It was your horrid Aunt Bellatrix who put them here. Drove them to insanity, so much so they can't even recognize their own son! Tortured them without mercy!"

"Not my problem," Harry said with great difficulty. The words tasted like vomit in his mouth. "They are probably better off that way." Oh Harry wanted to blow his cover badly. He wanted to hug Neville and his heart broke when that last sentence left his mouth. Neville's face turned red and he tackled Harry to the ground.

"Get off my son!"

Harry felt his heart stop as Lucius Malfoy strode up to them and pulled Neville of Harry with ease.

"What are you doing attacking my son?" Malfoy spat in Neville's face. He then turned to Harry. "What are _you_ doing out of school, Draco?"

"I...I...I," Harry stammered. Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Harry felt his insides churn and knew that time was up. He kicked Malfoy hard in the groin and the long haired wizard crumpled to the ground. Harry pulled away from the slackened grip and stumbled to the ground.

"You are about to feel this cane against your backsi-," Malfoy began but the stopped in his tracks. Harry felt his height shorten and his vision began to blur. People around him gasped and froze. Time was up, he was changing in front of everyone. He felt his scar form on his forehead...oh no!

"Potter!" Malfoy bellowed. "Security! Seize him at once! Fugitive on the premises! Fugitive on the premises!"

Harry backed away and looked at Neville who looked confused and scared. Harry's transformation finished and he did the only logical thing...he ran. Malfoy dove towards him and caught him around the waist, lifting him high into the air due to being feather light. The older wizard was strong as his grip around Harry's small waist tightened. Harry struggled and kicked his legs about. He could hear security running towards them and he turned in Malfoy's arms and scratched his face like there was no tomorrow. Malfoy, caught off guard, dropped his captive and clutched at his ruined face. Harry pushed him to the ground and went to run but stopped in his tracks as the hall was flooded with aurors. Patients and visitors cowered down, desperate not to be hit by spells and staff shrieked that it was a hospital and no violence should take place.

"There is no place to run, Potter," Malfoy snarled as he picked himself up. "How _dare_ you impersonate my son. How dare you show your face here. You, Harry James Potter, are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Minister Fudge and the murders of three aurors as well as countless cases of assault. Get him!"

Harry ducked the flurry of spells sent his way and one broke a window near Hermione and Ron covered her to protect her from the flying shrapnel. Harry took cover behind Mr. Weasley's bed.

"Don't move, Arthur!" Malfoy ordered. "We won't let him hurt you again!"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and Harry saw a glint of trust in his eye. "How dare you show your face here, Potter! Get him Lucius! Get him!"

"Out of the way, children," an auror yelled and he aimed a stunning spell at Harry. The teenager dodged it, took a deep breath and jumped out of the broken window, slicing his leg and arm as it grazed the glass. Malfoy ran to the window and grabbed his arm and held him there.

"There is no escape now, Potter," Malfoy said victoriously. Harry punched him hard in the face and Malfoy dropped him. Hermione screamed as her friend plummeted towards the street.

"Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby appeared next to Harry as he fell, took his arm and disapparated in midair.

Harry landed hard on his bed and bounced off and hit the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head from the impact. Dobby had disappeared almost immediately. The bedroom door creaked open and the hallway light entered the room. Harry found his glasses and put them on. He looked up and saw the extremely furious form of Severus Snape, Potions Master and soon to be Murderer of one Harry James Potter.

"Where have you been?" Snape asked dangerously quiet.

"Uh...nowhere?" Harry suggested stupidly.

" _DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_ "

Harry was lost for words and Snape pulled him up off the floor under the armpits and pushed him onto the bed. Snape pulled the chair away from the desk and placed it facing the bed and sat out so that his and Harry's knees were touching. Harry leaned back but his teacher grabbed his wrists and pulled him upright. He did not release his wrists.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Potter," Snape demanded. Harry tried to pull away but Snape just held on tighter.

"I went out," Harry confessed.

"To St Mungos!"

"How did you know?" Harry asked, clearly shocked.

Snape slammed released a wrist and his hand down on the bedside table and Harry gulped. He had left Hermione's letter on the surface. The empty bottle of polyjuice potion was also on the top. Snape must have found it under the bed.

"Of all the ridiculous thing you and your friends could have done, Potter. You went out in public, disguised as Malfoy no less!" Snape shook his trapped wrist as he lectured and then looked down at the wounds Harry had from escaping St Mungos.

"You were discovered, weren't you?" Snape stated. Harry refused to look at him. Snape grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. He cast a brutal Legilimens and saw the whole fiasco with Lucius and the jumping out of the window. He tore away from Harry's mind and stood up whilst Harry collapsed on the bed as his head throbbed in pain. Snape rested his palms and his forehead on the cold wall in despair.

"I am at a lost with what to do with you, Potter," the Potions Master said slowly, without moving his face from the wall. "I have given you boundaries, emphasized the importance of safety and obeying me and even gave you freedom with your new friends. And yet you do this? You were almost caught! I have tried my best to keep you safe and yet you still resist and disobey me."

Harry felt a large lump form in his throat. Snape finally stood up straight and turned around to face him.

"This ends here, right now. Do you understand me?" Snape said, clearly on the verge of exploding in anger. "I have risked my life for you since your first year of Hogwarts. I need a day away from you so I can figure out what to do with you. Get up, change into your nightclothes and you will be sleeping in my room so I know where you are."

"In your room?" Harry blanched.

"Did I stutter, Potter?"

"N...no, sir."

"Strip down to your underwear. I have to deal with your wounds. Jumping out of the window, for Merlin's sake, Potter. You have to be dramatic at everything!"

Snape went to the medicine cabinet and gather the Dittany, a bowl of water and a cloth. He returned and cleaned Harry's wounds on his arm and leg. They were fairly deep and Snape flew into another full blown lecture about safety and that only because he had an audience, he didn't need to stand out. Harry stayed silent as his teacher verbally ripped him to shreds. He knew he was foolish and he kicked himself at heading into danger. It just seemed like a good idea to see his friends and check on Mr. Weasley. The chance at embarrassing Draco Malfoy was too good to resist. Snape cleared him up and marched the boy to his room. Snape aimed his wand at a chair and transfigured it into a single bed.

"Empty yourself now," Snape ordered. "You will not leave this room until tomorrow. A glass of water will be provided next to your bed. You are to get under the covers immediately."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He felt extremely small and knew that disobeying now was just as safe as poking the giant squid with a toothpick.

"I will be in shortly," Snape said once Harry had emerged from the bathroom. He watched the boy crawl under the covers like a scolded puppy with his tail between his legs.

"I am very sorry, sir," Harry said quietly as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Potter. I am very, _very_ , disappointed in you today, young man."

The professor left the room and Harry was left to wallow in his self pity and shame. He did act stupid and Snape had tried to keep him safe and he went ahead and did that. Now Snape wants a day away from him. Where will he go?

Snape woke him up early the next morning dressed in his robes and Harry ate breakfast, washed and dressed himself in record time. He and Snape left the house and apparated somewhere. Harry grabbed hold of Snape's black sleeve to get his balance. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon in the distance.

"Where are we, sir?" Harry asked. It was the first thing he said this morning.

"You will be staying here for the day until I can sort out your mess and talk to the headmaster," came the reply.

Snape steered Harry down an alleyway and around a corner before stopping in front of a house. Harry's heart dropped as he stared at 4 Privet Drive.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone! Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated for so long...sorry about that *dodges rotten food thrown at me* I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I know that some people think that this is a Harry goes and lives with Snape but it's not. I'm still deciding on where this story is going so please be patient with me. If you are questioning whether or not to continue reading because you don't find that you are enjoying it then may I suggest you stop reading...not to be spiteful or a snob but I know what it's like reading something you don't enjoy and I understand. Plus it saves you from writing a scathing review when all you simply have to do is press the back button haha. There are plenty of other stories for you to enjoy so I don't mind either way.**

 **Anyway I do hope this chapter has been worth the wait. I looked forward to reviews and suggestions. Love you all xx**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, I just borrow then give them back.**

Harry gulped and backed away from the house and into Snape.

"Potter, the house is that way," Snape sneered.

"I'm not going," Harry said without looking at his teacher.

"You don't have a choice," Snape retorted as he walked forward, pushing Harry towards the house with his torso. Harry dug his heels into the ground but Snape was too strong.

"Yes I do, I'm not going in there!"

"And why not? Are your silk sheets in the wash and you have to deal will cotton?"

"I'm not going in, please, Snape!" Harry turned around to face the stern man.

"It's _professor_ to you, Potter," Snape snapped and pushed Harry off him. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't spend one day there."

Harry kept his mouth shut and folded his arms across his chest, determined to stand his ground. Snape waited for a few seconds before he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him to the door. The young boy protested the entire way and tried to get out of the iron grip. The door got closer and Harry swallowed his pride.

"They hate me, they treat me like a slave," Harry confessed. Snape stopped and looked down at the boy. He cast a discreet and rather gentle Legilimens to skim the surface of the memories without Harry knowing. He saw his cousin punch him, Petunia screeching at him about burning the bacon, him puffing in the morning sun as he mowed the lawn and then Vernon shoving him into the cupboard under the stairs. Snape retreated from Harry's mind and his grip slackened.

"I cannot have you around me at the moment, Potter," Snape said carefully and Harry looked downtrodden. "Your family has kept you safe for fourteen years. It is just for one day. I have some very important matters to deal with and I cannot have you around and I certainly cannot trust you at the moment."

"Please, professor," Harry begged.

"If you need me, simply squeeze your dog tag and I will apparate to you. Only in emergency cases, Potter," Snape said gently.

The door to Number 4 opened with a stern looking Petunia in the door frame.

"Get in here, and hurry up!" She hissed as she looked up and down the street. Snape nudged Harry forward and they both entered the house. Petunia then shut the door with a snap of her wrist and pulled all the curtains in the front room shut before she turned to face the two wizards.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused us?"

"Hello, Tuney," Snape sneered tauntingly.

"I see you still haven't washed your hair, Snape," Petunia spat before she glared back down to her nephew. "You are now a wanted criminal in your freakish world! How dare you get us all involved!"

"I didn't cause any crime," Harry said desperately. He was half expecting his aunt to demand why they are here or at the very least slam the door in their faces.

"Potter has been framed and he needs to stay here as I had discussed with you earlier. I want him unharmed and fed by the time I pick him up tomorrow morning. I believe you understand the importance that he is to be kept hidden. If I find that he is harmed, then you will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, do I make myself clear?"

"The same words as you said mere hours ago. Now just hurry up and leave. But I swear if the police come looking for him again then I will hand him over. I am sick of putting my family's life in danger because of him!"

"Potter, go to your room. You will be called down shortly," Snape said gruffly without even looking at the boy. Harry hesitated but when his professor looked down at him he saw an expression that clearly said _do as you are told before I chop you up for potion ingredients_. He then turned and quickly made his way up the stairs. Snape didn't say a word until he heard the bedroom door shut. Petunia opened her mouth to speak but Snape silenced her by hold up his hand.

"Kindly shut the door with you _in_ the room, Potter," Snape called out. He heard Harry groan and shut himself away.

"If you hand the boy over to officials then you are putting the world at risk, you stupid woman," Snape said to Petunia.

"And how is that so?" Petunia asked snobbishly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The Dark Lord who killed his parents has been revived and will be looking for him. If the Ministry get a hold of him then they will announce it to our world and then the Dark Lord will know where he is and attempt to kill him. Potter is the only wizard who is able to defeat him as they both share a connection. If Potter is killed then the blood wards that protect your house at the moment will fall and it is safe to say that the Dark Lord... _despises_ Muggles. You will not survive. You and your family will be tortured for weeks before he is bored with you. And all this because you handed the boy over. How selfish can you be, Petunia?"

"I've never wanted to be part of your world," Petunia said, clearly holding back tears. "You took Lily away from me and dragged her into your freakish world. I tried to stay away but she kept coming back home during the holidays and then I married and lived a _normal_ life until she died and I got burdened with that boy. When I keep trying to escape somehow I get dragged back in. I hate your world!" Some tears leaked out and slowly rolled down her bony cheeks.

"Do not lie to me," Snape said forcefully. "I know you sent Dumbledore a letter begging him to let you attend Hogwarts. You only hate the magical world because you couldn't be a part of it. It's not all fun and games, there is more danger in our world than in the Muggle world. You wanted to be part of it so badly that when you were rejected you turned against your own sister for being who she was."

"How dare you-"

"I know the story, Petunia. If you want to be a part of your sister's life then protect the boy and be part of the magical community through him. If you hand him over then you will most certainly be part of our community...and not in a good way."

Petunia just stood there and dried her cheeks with the back of her hand hastily before lifting her chin and looked at Snape.

"Harry...is not to know of this," she said determinedly. Snape gave a slow nod in agreement.

"I will take my leave and I will be back for Potter tomorrow morning. Remember, Petunia, the fate of both worlds are in your hands for the next twenty four hours." Snape then walked out of the door and towards the apparition point.

Petunia sighed and shut the door before retrieving Harry from his room.

"You are not to go outside during your stay here. Just make yourself useful and help me tidy up and make breakfast," she ordered crisply at her nephew before walking back down the staircase.

Harry walked out of his room and Dudley opened his bedroom door. "I heard you were coming back."

Harry braced himself, waiting for the taunting and punches but neither came. He opened his eyes and saw that Dudley was still in his room and had only poked his head out of the doorway.

"How did you know?"

"That scary professor of yours came here late last night. Dad was not happy."

"I bet. So you only have one day to do whatever it is you want to do to me."

"What makes you think I want to do anything?" Dudley asked innocently.

"What? No Harry Hunting? No messing things up and leaving me to take the blame?"

"Hey, listen..." Dudley seemed to have difficulty getting his words together. "I know that I haven't exactly been the best cousin but I've changed."

Harry froze on the spot at Dudley's confession and opened his mouth to reply when the master bedroom door opened and a fuming Vernon Dursley stormed out of his room.

"Back again I see?" He barked at Harry. "There will be no lazing about for you, boy. You've caused enough trouble and put my family under stress thanks to your _abnormality_ and now that teacher of yours thinks that he can just barge in here and dump you on us during our free time away from you."

"Harry! Hurry up and help me in the kitchen!" Petunia's voice shrieked from downstairs. Harry followed the high pitched voice and felt Vernon's heavy footsteps behind him. The delicious smell of sizzling bacon drifted past Harry's nostrils and the sounds of bubbling eggs made the kitchen feel alive. As soon as he entered the kitchen Petunia thrust a spatula in his hand.

"Don't burn the bacon, slice the bread and be generous with the butter. Make me a coffee, Vernon a tea and Dudley an orange juice. Cut the onions and mushrooms and then wash the dishes, wipe down the worktop and sweep the floor," she commanded without pausing for a breath.

"You will be drowning in chores today, boy," Vernon informed him as he waddled through the doorway and dropped into his seat. Harry managed not to cringe as he saw the chair legs buckle and focused on the bacon. Vernon groaned loudly in relief as his feet were free from the heavy load they were carrying. "I want this place spotless. Poor Petunia has been worked to the bone cleaning this place up and she deserves a rest. All the wood is to be polished, the kitchen mopped, the laundry needs to be done, dust the blinds and skirting boards and don't forget to clean the windows."

Harry threw the sliced onions and mushrooms in the frying pan and expertly tossed them about as the kettle boiled.

"And you are not to answer the door to anybody, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed as the kettle clicked and he poured the hot water into two cups. The food was ready and he piled the plates with the breakfast before serving his family. He just placed Dudley's juice on the table when his cousin walked in.

"Ah, there's my lad. How are you this morning, son?" Vernon chirped.

"Fine. I need money to go to the cinema with my friends," Dudley said and he sat down and gulped his juice.

"Sure thing, son," Vernon replied through a mouthful of egg. Some yolk smeared onto his mustache and he eyed Harry. "Get my wallet, it's on the coffee table."

Harry sighed and walked out of the room as Petunia sat at the table. The bulging wallet was in the centre of the table and clicked open as Harry picked it up. The wallet was full of notes and Harry's fingers twitched. Snape had always paid for everything for him and he didn't know how much money Snape earned in wages. Surely Harry could pay for some things...right? He felt guilty once again for breaking Snape's trust and rules when the man had been decent to him...not friendly but then again not scathing either. Maybe he could slip a small amount of money into Snape's wallet when he had the chance? Vernon would murder him for stealing but then again he stole his childhood...could he do this?

"Hurry up, you stupid boy," Vernon bellowed from the kitchen which was followed by a disgusting burp. Harry looked down at the money and saw countless ten and twenty pound notes. He bit his lip and pulled out two twenties and a ten and then stuffed them in his pocket before returning to the kitchen. Vernon snatched the wallet away from him and opened it up. Harry's heart hammered as Vernon paused as he looked through his notes.

"Something's not right," Vernon said as he flipped through the paper. "I'm missing some money."

"Oh, that was me, dearest," Petunia replied much to Harry's relief. "I had to get some things from the shop whilst you were showering a few days ago and took from your wallet. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Ah, no problem, Petunia. Here you go, Dudley," Vernon said as he handed his son some money. "Have a great time."

Dudley took the money and pocketed it without a word and continued to eat breakfast. Harry decided to start on some of the chores as the Dursleys finished their breakfast and split of into different directions. Harry turned around to go to clear the table and almost fainted in shock when he saw Dudley pile the plates up and watched him move to the sink.

"Uh...thanks, Dudley," Harry said slowly. He waited for the moment where his cousin would drop the plates on the floor and blame him but Dudley had actually put the dishes in the sink and turned the tap on.

"That's ok," Dudley said and they both just looked at one another in awkward silence as the sink filled with water.

"Are...are you feeling alright?"

"Dudley shrugged. "I just thought I would help out a bit. I mean you did save me from those...those scary things earlier."

"That was a shock for both of us. Thanks for your help. I better get to work."

Dudley left the kitchen and Harry threw himself into his chores. He was still thinking about how he and Snape could clear their names. His wand is held by the Ministry as evidence and they wouldn't use the truth potion again because he had already 'confessed'. He wondered how much trouble Ron and Hermione got in. Was there another way the Ministry could force the truth from him? Could they read his mind? Snape would know and Harry made a mental note to ask him when Snape came to collect him. Snape...what was he doing now? Harry bit his lip as he remembered how furious his professor was with him, and he didn't blame him. Harry vowed to himself that he would listen to Snape and not leave his side...how could he be so stupid and selfish that he endangered both of their lives. And what's worse? Malfoy Senior had caught him and almost dragged him to the Ministry or even Voldemort himself. How could Harry be the Saviour of the Wizarding World if he was dead?

The rest of the day went quickly as Harry knocked the chores off one by one. Vernon did nothing but watch television and eat whilst Petunia read through gossip magazines. Dudley had been out all day so it had been rather peaceful with the exception of Vernon's barking orders for more food and drinks and the occasional laughter. Petunia then excused herself and left the room just as Harry passed his uncle another beer.

"Look at this rubbish, clean it up, boy," Vernon snarled as he saw empty crisp packets and beer bottles around him. "Take the rubbish out into the bin and then put the bin at the bottom of the driveway. It is collection day tomorrow."

"But, Uncle Vernon, I'm not allowed outside," Harry said, politely reminding him. Vernon took it another way...as usual.

"Are you back-talking me? I told you to do something and you bloody well do it."

"But-"

"Do as you're told. Your freaky folk won't even notice you've gone to the driveway."

Harry was about to refuse when his uncle gave him a glare and he collected the rubbish and walked outside. He checked the street before dragging the heavy bin down to the curb and ran back into the house as a jogger ran past him. He shut the door and leaned against it and exhaled slowly.

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?" Vernon sneered as he took a drink from the bottle. Harry peeled himself away from the door and began to walk to the kitchen.

"What in the ruddy hell?" Vernon exploded as he looked out of the window in panic. Harry ran to the window and froze as three robed men marched up to the driveway. "You idiot! You let them see you!"

"What's going on?" Petunia asked as she ran down the stairs at the sound of her husband yelling.

"The boy let them see him!"

"You went outside?" Petunia shrieked.

Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs just as there was a knock on the front door and slammed the cupboard door shut before running upstairs to hide. Harry held his breath and looked around his old room. Petunia opened the door with a fake smile.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she greeted in her fake sickly way.

"Mrs Dursley, we have reason to believe you have a fugitive on your property," a man with a bushy blonde beard said, clearly a no nonsense man.

Petunia looked at him. "Ah, you must be from the Ministry. You have already checked our property a few days ago".

"This is the residence of Harry Potter, is it not?"

"Uh...during school holidays, yes."

"Your nephew has not been in contact with you at all?"

"Now really, you are just echoing the questions were already answered. I really must ask you to leave." Petunia went to shut the door but the man waved his wand and the door refused to budge.

"Just a few more questions," a bald man with a very thin mustache said. "What are your opinions on the boy?"

"Harry? He's my nephew. What else is there to say?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well...he's family and-"

"Mrs Dursley," the bearded wizard said firmly. "Is Harry Potter here or not?"

"Well no, of course not."

"We know that the boy can be very troublesome. He tends to misbehave at school and has bent and broken a few of our rules over the years. Now he has murdered people and attempted to murder our leader. Is that the sort of boy you want around you?"

"N...no but-"

"You do realize that we will keep coming back and interrogate you until the boy has been found and imprisoned. Save yourself and your family the grief of constant intrusion and hand the boy over." The man eased himself forward with little steps as he spoke and Petunia subconsciously moved away. Her hand rested on the handle of the cupboard and Harry braced himself.

"What are you doing in my house?" Vernon shouted as he stomped down the stairs. Dust sprinkled down on to Harry who covered his nose and mouth. _Really, Uncle Vernon?_

"Mr. Dursley," the third wizard greeted.

"We told you before, he's not here. Now get out of my house. We don't want your kind here; it's bad enough we have the boy during the Summer."

"You don't like the boy?"

"He's a menace. He set a snake on my son, inflated my sister, blew up my fireplace, and covered this house in owls, of course I don't like the boy!"

Harry new his family hated him but hearing those words from his uncle's mouth just twisted the knife. He held his sob in his mouth. He was a burden to everyone, he should just hand himself over. Dumbledore could be the saviour; he always seemed to be the wizard people go to anyway. Defeating Voldemort would be a breeze for him.

"Then hand the boy over."

"He's not here. If he were, then trust me, I would throw him to you. Now piss off and leave us alone!"

"Now now, there is no need for such language. We are simply asking because a jogger had identified him a few minutes ago. She said that he was putting the rubbish out."

"She probably thought that he goes to a normal school here so assumed he lived here."

The leader of the trio nodded to the bald man who went to the bin and waved his wand.

"Don't do that in public!" Petunia shrieked. "We are a hard working, _decent_ family and we don't want our neighbours talking. You will damage our reputation!"

"You're ruining your own reputation, ma'am. Where is the boy?"

"He's not here!"

"He's here," the bald wizard announced as he joined the group. "His DNA and magical aura are on the bin."

Petunia's hand tightened on the door handle so that her knuckles went white.

"Search the house," the bearded wizard ordered and pushed the Dursley's aside. Footsteps stomped up the stairs, in the kitchen and out into the backyard. Vernon was yelling and swearing at them and then the cupboard door was wrenched open and Harry was pulled out by the front of his shirt by bony hands.

"Run, Harry!" Petunia said desperately as she pushed him to the door.

"What about you?" Harry asked in shock.

"Don't worry about us, just run!" Petunia gave an almighty shove and Harry began to run down the driveway. A spell exploded next to him and he looked over his shoulder. The man with the mustache was staring out of the now broken window of the master bedroom.

"He's outside! He's running!" The man bellowed and Harry gathered all of his endurance and bolted down the street. The aurors knocked the Dursleys to the side as they tried to intervene and slow them down. Harry ran through the alleyways and tried to think of where he could go. He needed a fireplace and floo somewhere but who knew about magic in Privet Drive? A cat hissed as he ran past and then he knew...Mrs Figg! He reached her house and banged on the door whilst calling her name.

"Mrs Figg! Mrs Figg! Please open up! It's an emergency!" Harry pleaded.

The door opened and he scrambled inside and shut the door.

"Harry! What's-" Mrs Figg started but then she saw the wizards through the window.

"Floo! I need to floo away from here!" Harry begged close to tears.

"Of course, my boy. Go wherever you can. I know you didn't do anything. Hurry!"

Harry ran to the floo and snatched a handful of powder and stood in the fireplace. He said the first place that came to his head.

"Dumbledore's Office!"

The pull was instant and Harry spun around multiple times before he as spat out at the exit. He was sprawled on the floor and covered in soot and coughed. He cleaned his glasses and looked up.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to join us."


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much xxx. I am sorry for the long wait, I kind of have a good idea where this story is going now. But to help me with the rest...I need your help. This fanfic is based in the Order of the Phoenix timeline and we all know that there is a big event coming up...should I kill Sirius Black? Please let me know if I should kill Sirius or spare his life in the reviews :) The majority will win so let's read and review; save or kill?**

 **I do not own Harry Potter *stamps foot***

Snape travelled back to the cottage to brew a few quick potions to clear his head which took most of the day before he apparated to Mrs Figg's house. He refused the stale pound cake and cold cup of tea she offered him and headed straight to the floo. He had two teenagers to scold and wanted to get it over and done with now that he was calmer after brewing. He grabbed a handful of floo and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He stepped out gracefully from the fireplace as the green fire peeled away from him. He set his glare upon Ron and Hermione who squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster himself was seated in his chair with his fingers steepled under his chin.

"Professor?" Hermione squeaked as the Potions Master stood before them.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron blurted out. Snape rose his eyebrow in disdain.

"Watch your language, Weasley," Snape warned as Hermione elbowed her friend in the chest for being disrespectful. "I have been minding Potter; that is all you need to know."

Snape strode to the red headed student and bent down to his eyelevel with his mastered scowl.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" He punctuated each word with spittle that landed on Ron's face.

"Severus-", Dumbledore began but Snape whipped his head around to face the old man so fast that his greasy black hair slapped Ron in the face.

"Don't Severus me, Albus," Snape snarled. "Potter was almost caught at St Mungos thanks to the reckless meddling of these two students. Lucius Malfoy actually had a hold of him! He could have been taken to the Dark Lord and all hope would be lost. And how dare you get Draco involved too. What was going through your minds?"

"It was my idea, Professor," Hermione confessed. Snape turned his attention to her and she audibly gulped.

"Explain."

"Well, we have missed Harry and when Mr. Weasley got attacked it just got unbearable. I came up with the idea of disguising him as Malfoy to sneak him into St Mungos. I used Dobby, the house elf to find Harry and bring him to us."

"Where did you get the Polyjuice Potion from?"

Hermione looked at Ron before replying, "your storage, Sir."

Snape exhaled slowly. The brats had entered his storage closet, so theft and trespassing were to be added to their list of offenses.

"And Malfoy's hair?"

"I...uh took them from him when he and I had a confrontation."

Snape rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "How did you know where Potter was?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced past Snape. He followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder at a guilty looking Dumbledore.

"ALBUS!"

Everyone in the room jumped at Snape's outburst and Dumbledore knocked over his bowl of lemon drops.

" _You_ told them?"

"Not exactly," Dumbledore said carefully.

"Yes or no?"

"Not quite-"

" _Yes or no_?"

"I gave Hermione a few clues but did not tell her outright."

"You told her Dobby cleans your holiday home, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Snape growled and began to pace around the office.

"I can't believe this. You allowed Potter's friends to get him out of the safety of the cottage. You are just as irresponsible as they are, Albus. You are an adult, you can't be their friend."

"The plan was very well thought out, professor," Hermione said defensively as she watched Snape pace from side to side.

"It was, was it?" Snape said scathingly. "It was a very poor plan, Miss Granger. Potter didn't get out in time and was exposed. Lucius Malfoy had him within his grasp... _twice_. I have no doubt in my mind that people are going to connect the dots and find out that you two planned this. You two can be charged as an accessory to a wanted fugitive!"

"The plan was almost foolproof," Hermione squeaked, desperate not to be made a fool and have her intelligence questioned. "I even got the timing right for Harry to be at St Mungo's."

"Almost isn't good enough, young lady. And what do you mean the timing? The potion expired whilst he was still on the premises."

Hermione blushed and couldn't look her teacher in the eye.

"I asked you a question, Miss Granger. You have been very vocal so why stop now?" Snape sneered.

"I set Malfoy up to have a detention," Hermione said barely audible. Snape was stunned at the confession.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She said she set the bloody ferret up for a detention. Are you death?" Ron exploded. "And he damn well deserved it. He calls her a mudblood, he taunts her, he struts around the school and you don't do a damn thing about it!"

"Speak when you are talked to, Weasley!" Snape said; his finger brushed the tip of the wand concealed in his robe sleeve.

"Here you are pestering Hermione and you don't like it when I say it how it is do you?"

"How dare you speak to me like-,"

Ron stood up and tried to pretend that he didn't come up to Snape's chest. "Yes I dare!"

"Sit down!"

"Make me!"

Snape flicked his wand and Ron dropped into his seat and he tried to get up but was stuck down in place.

"Severus! You know you never use magic on students," Dumbledore scolded before the situation escalated even further. Snape looked menacingly at the powerful old wizard.

"For the past month I have not been a professor here, Albus. Until my name is clear, rules don't apply to me," Snape said boldly before turning back to Ron. "I expect you in my office for detention when I return to my teaching post... _both_ of you."

"You have no right since you aren't our _professor_ at the moment," Ron muttered.

Dumbledore levelled Ron with a warning glare and he clamped his mouth shut.

"I want to know what you two were thinking. You complain when you are told that you are children...which you are...yet you pull foolish stunts like this. If you were Potter's _real_ friends you would have left him alone and let the _adults_ deal with our problem. Now you have added to it."

"We just miss him terribly, professor," Hermione said as if that was a good enough excuse.

"I don't care, Miss Granger. It has only been a month yet you are acting as if it has been years."

"I do believe this plan was foolish," Dumbledore said.

"Of course it was. You were part of it!" Snape bellowed. "You know Miss Granger would figure out a plan if you gave her even the smallest details which was why I wanted all communication to them severed until our names are clear. You give this girl a crossword with one letter clues and she'll finish it within fifteen minutes."

Hermione allowed herself a tiny smile at the tiny compliment in the rant.

"The world would be lost without people like her. Weasley on the other hand... well the world could do with less dunderheads."

Ron scowled at Snape's back. "Hey!"

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence everyone as the faint clack of heels echoed up the stairwell outside the office door. Umbridge's high pitched voice bounced off the walls just before someone banged on the door. Dumbledore looked at Snape and the Potions Master cast a disillusionment charm on himself and stood against the wall where he disappeared completely. Dumbledore flicked his wand at Ron and unstuck him from the chair.

"Play along," Dumbledore instructed. "Severus, Hagrid has some of those herbs you requested. You best go when the door is open." He then waved his hand to open the office door.

"Mr. Potter was seen at St Mungos with you. Where is he now?" Dumbledore interrogated firmly.

"We have no idea, professor, honestly," Hermione pleaded as Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy stalked into the room. Snape slipped out of the door and stealthily made his way down to Hagrid's Hut as Dumbledore watched over the interrogation.

"There are witnesses, Miss Granger. Do not lie to me. Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore continued when he knew Snape had left the room.

"Ah, I see you are getting right down to business, Albus," Umbridge said crisply as she strutted through the office and up to the desk and placed a small bottle on the mahogany desk. Dumbledore knew straight away that she planned to interrogate them even more. He slowly moved towards the bottle as Umbridge and Malfoy stood in front of Ron and Hermione. Malfoy pointed the tip of his cane at Ron's nose; his arm trembled slightly as if his muscles were weak.

"You, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "I had Harry Potter in my arms at St Mungo's yesterday evening...where is he now and how did he impersonate Draco?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Ron spat. Dumbledore accioed the Veritaserum whilst no one was watching and emptied the potion in the plant pot next to him. He cast Aguamenti and filled the bottle up with plan water before replacing the bottle on the desk.

"Don't lie to me," Malfoy hissed as he pressed the cane in Ron's nose, squishing the cartilage. "My son had detention during the time that I caught Potter. So not only did you help a fugitive, you also tried to ruin my son's schooling."

"Lucius, a detention is not going to stop Draco from getting a job," Dumbledore said.

"That's not the point," Malfoy said. "These two should be charged as accessories to a fugitive!" He slammed his cane down onto Dumbledore's desk and snapped it. Malfoy looked devastated as his walking cane was broken once again.

"Are you now going to charge my desk for damage to personal property?" Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"This is not funny, Albus!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Dumbledore cast Reparo and the walking cane was fixed in the blink of an eye. "There, done!"

"That's beside the point."

"Enough of this nonsense," Umbridge announced and grabbed the Veritaserum . "Mr. Potter is still at large with Snape and we need to know their whereabouts."

Hermione looked nervously at the potion but caught Dumbledore's eye. The old wizard winked and smiled and Hermione then took it without any hesitation.

"Excellent. Now, Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know, professor ," Hermione replied promptly. She knew she had to respond fast so it seemed like she had no choice but to speak.

"Did you help Potter sneak into St Mungo's yesterday?" Malfoy interrogated.

"No."

"Were you surprised to see him there? Did you know anything about it?"

"No. We were surprised he would be so stupid to show his face in public. We were all shocked."

"Where did he get Draco's hair from?"

"I have no idea. Maybe a strand of Malfoy's hair was left on Harry's robe or something."

"Where is Severus Snape?" Dumbledore chimed in.

"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

"Snape is clearly with Potter. There's no way Potter could brew a Polyjuice Potion by himself. Severus can brew that potion in his sleep," Malfoy said.

"I don't think we will get any further with this interrogation ," Dumbledore said and stood up from his chair. "Miss Granger has taken the truth serum and answered your questions. There is nothing more we can do and I have a school to run."

Ron and Hermione stood up and Umbridge looked at the potion in disappointment.

"I was so sure that they would confess," she said sadly.

"Now, Now, Dolores. If they don't know, then they don't know. As Lucius said, Severus can brew that potion in his sleep and it is from his stores."

Umbridge nodded. "Very well. I will talk to you later, Dumbledore. I have some paperwork to do and then I must report to the Minister." She then turned on her heel and strutted out of the office.

"Now, I believe I will go down to the kitchen. The house elves promised me to save some of those salted caramel slices that I love. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you care to join me?"

"Oh yes please, professor," Hermione smiled.

"You kidding?" Ron said and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"Well let's go then," the headmaster said gleefully. "Lucius, would you care to join us?"

"I must decline, Albus," Malfoy sniffed. "I have a few errands to run. I will see myself out."

"Very well, Lucius. Good day to you."

Everyone left the office and Malfoy looked down at his cane that Dumbledore fixed. He was lucky he didn't break his wand. He inspected the desk...not a single scratch on it. Did he have an anti scratch charm on it? He should think about charming all of his wooden furniture at Malfoy Manor. His muscles ached weakly from the amount of Crucios that Voldemort applied to him for letting Harry escape yesterday. He had been most displeased with Malfoy's failure and had let him know it, plenty of times. Bellatrix had taunted him about losing the boy and even threw a hex at him in jest. The only way to get back into Voldemort's good books would be to deliver Harry to him personally. A few minutes had passed when Malfoy turned towards the door and the fireplace flared to life. Malfoy spun around in shocked and gasped as a very dirty Harry Potter was spat out of the floo. He spluttered and cleaned his glasses before looking up at Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us," Malfoy said as he motioned to the portraits before stroking the snake head on his cane. hH


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN:**_ **Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, I love them! I have decided to start bringing the story to a close soon but there are still a few chapters to go. Still the big question remains and is up to you to review or PM you choice: Should Sirius Black live or die?**

 **I apologise for the short chapter but I do hope you enjoy. Read and Review :) xx**

 **I do not own Harry Potter *sulks whilst eating caramel slices***

"Malfoy?" Harry coughed the name out with some soot and spit as he sat on the floor.

"You're not getting away this time," Malfoy sneered as he reached down and hauled Harry to his feet. Malfoy's large cold hand held Harry's wrist in a vice-like grip as they both exited the office. Harry tried to pull away and pry Malfoy's fingers away from him but the older wizard was having none of it. Harry felt his wrist bones crunch together as Malfoy pulled him around.

"Let me go," Harry pleaded as he was dragged down the hallway and past the classrooms. Most students were in the Great Hall for dinner or in abandoned classrooms making out. Those few stragglers wandering the hallways were shocked at the sight of Harry back at school and went to speak but Malfoy shot them with a warning glare that rivaled Snape's.

"Mr. Potter is under arrest, do not attempt to assist or you will be charged as an accessory," Malfoy warned.

"Help me," Harry begged, not caring how weak he sounded. He dug his heels into the stone floor but ended up skating across the floor. Draco appeared around the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw his father.

"Father?" Draco asked surprised.

"Remain calm, Draco. Mr. Potter is being taken care of," Malfoy Senior said briskly without stopping to talk properly.

"Draco, I haven't done anything," Harry said as they both locked eyes.

"Ignore him, Draco. Potter is a criminal and is going to face his fate."

Draco Malfoy jogged to his father's side to keep up with his long strides. "But what about Dumbledore?"

"He will be wise to keep out of Ministry business. Move along, Potter," Lucius snarled as Harry lagged behind and he yanked him forward. The main castle doors burst open as the trio approached them.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Enough questions, Draco!" Malfoy barked in annoyance and headed down the front staircase.

"Why don't you just take him to Umbridge or...or you can call Fudge here to take him?"

"He's not going to the Ministry."

"But-"

"Draco, _enough_!"

Harry tried to scramble away and tried to make sense of his captor's words; _not going to the Ministry_? Where would he be going? Why doesn't he want Umbridge and Dumbledore?... _Oh no_!

"You're taking me to Voldemort!" Harry cried out. "I won't let you do it!"

"I don't need your permission," Malfoy spat and he broke into a run; poor Harry almost tumbled to the ground at the unexpected change of pace. The Ground Gates were getting closer and the younger Malfoy tried to get more information from his father.

"You're taking him to the Dark Lord? Why?" Draco asked as he ran to keep up.

"Go back to school, and tell _no one_ ," Malfoy replied. "Come along, Potter."

They reached the gates and Malfoy shoved Harry off the grounds before he turned to his son. "We will finally be free soon, Draco. There will be nothing to worry about."

"What about, Potter?" Draco asked. A miniscule hint of worry crept into his voice.

Malfoy didn't bother to respond as he pulled Harry close and tucked him against his chest as he apparated. Draco Malfoy was stunned and ran back to the castle. He had to find someone and tell them what he just saw. He planned on telling the first adult he would come across and saw a dark figure appear from the Forbidden Forest. He let out an unmanly scream and slipped on the grass before tumbling to the ground. The shadow loomed over him and he threw his arms up to protect his precious face.

"Draco?"

"Snape?"

Malfoy dropped his arms as his favourite professor came into view as he removed the disillusionment charm.

"Why were you running? It's dark out," Snape gently scolded as he helped his student to his feet.

"I just saw Potter."

Snape looked as if he were about to explode. His usual dull porridge toned face suddenly turned red with rage. He latched onto Malfoy's shoulders with more force than he intended and his bony fingers dug into the equally bony shoulders. "Where is he? When I get a hold of him-"

"Father has him...ouch...professor, you're hurting me."

Snape loosened his grip ever so slightly. "Lucius has him? Where is he taking him, Draco? Where?"

"He dragged him off past the gates and apparated somewhere."

" _Where_? Draco, I need to know."

"I don't know. Father said that he was taking Potter to the Dark Lord."

Snape dropped his arms and looked as if he saw a ghost. Lucius was taking Harry to Voldemort and he has no idea where to find him.

"I need to know of the Dark Lord's location. It is of utmost importance."

"I don't know."

"Draco!"

"Honestly, professor, I don't know. Mother doesn't want me involved with him and Father never revealed where he is hiding."

Snape ran his hands through his greasy hair and began to pace as he wracked his brain for the memory he saw in Wormtail's mind.

"Professor," Malfoy said carefully just in case the Potions Mater would suddenly turn on him. "Are you and Potter innocent?"

"Yes," Snape snapped abruptly. Malfoy was taken aback by the sharp tone but didn't take it to heart; especially with his teacher in such a worried state. "Draco, do you trust me?"

"Of...of course."

Snape reached out and placed a hand on his student's shoulder, more gently than last time. "I need you to find the headmaster. Tell him that the prince has lost his emerald at the gates. He will understand."

"Can't you get him?" Malfoy asked childishly.

"I'm a wanted fugitive, Draco. I can't just walk into the bloody school with Umbridge in there can I? Potter's life is in extreme danger. Just do it!" Snape then pushed Malfoy none to gently towards the castle and the boy ran. Snape meanwhile ran to the gates and waited in the shadows.

"Come on, Potter. Where are you?" Snape asked himself. He searched his memories and focused again on the lighthouse he saw through the cave mouth. Potter could be anywhere along the coast. He prayed that Malfoy would find Dumbledore quickly.

Malfoy ran through the grand doors and almost smacked into Umbridge.

"Mr. Malfoy, no running in the corridors, young man," the pink toad exclaimed.

"Professor, I need to talk to Dumbledore. It's very important," Malfoy panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me."

"No, it's only for Professor Dumbledore," Malfoy said. He was desperate to protect Snape at all costs.

"I find your disrespect disturbing. What is so important?"

At that moment Peeves cackled as he swept down and snatched Umbridge's hat from her head.

"You pesky poltergeist! " Umbridge screeched as she chased after Peeves. Malfoy rolled his eyes and ran towards Dumbledore's office. He smacked right into Fred and George and tumbled to the ground.

"Watch it, mate," Fred (or was it George) said as he brushed himself off.

"Being chased by a girl, Malfoy?" taunted George (or was it Fred).

"Where's Dumbledore? It's urgent."

"What's urgent?" the twins asked in unison.

"I can't say, but you will rue the day you don't tell me where the old man is."

"We know where he is," George said. "But what's in it for us?"

Malfoy squirmed. "Potter's life is in danger. I need to get to Dumbledore."

"Harry?" Fred said. He grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes. "Where is he?"

"I don't know but I just saw my father drag him towards the gates. I'm telling the truth."

"Then why aren't you running off to the toad?"

"Because...I...I can't say. Please don't make me say."

George placed a hand on his brother's arm. "Snape is outside isn't he?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. Both twins understood at once. Fred dropped the boy and stepped back.

"He's in the kitchen. We'll take you there."

Everyone ran to the portrait guarding the kitchens and George tickled the pear. They all climbed through the entrance and Dumbledore was munching happily on a salted caramel slice as Ron had custard tart smothered over his face. Hermione looked on in disgust.

"Honestly, Professor, how much sugar can you eat?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I never took any notice," Dumbledore smiled and bit down again.

"Professor!" Malfoy called out and he was immediately surrounded by house elves who were eager to serve the new arrival. "No, no, shoo. Go away!"

"Be nice to them, Malfoy," Hermione growled with sudden protection over the servants.

"Shut it, Mudblood," Malfoy spat.

"Draco Malfoy, that word is unacceptable," Dumbledore scolded through a mouthful of slice.

"Potter's in trouble!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the young Slytherin. Dumbledore hurried to his side.

"What's wrong with Harry? What do you know? How do you know?"

"My father had him by the wrist and dragged him to the gates. He's apparated. I was told by someone to give you a message," Malfoy explained.

"Where's Harry? What has your father done to him?" Ron demanded as he threw his custard tart on the table. The house elves scurried to clean it up and were fighting over the wash cloth.

"Hush, Ron," Hermione hissed. "What's the message?"

"The...the prince has lost his emerald at the gates," Malfoy said, relieved to get the message off his chest.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron exclaimed as Dumbledore stood up and briskly started to walk to the exit.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned.

" Harry is being taken to Voldemort and Professor Snape is waiting for me at the gates," the headmaster replied.

"We're coming too," Ron decided and marched to Dumbledore's side.

"No," Dumbledore said sternly. "You cannot get involved. It is too dangerous. You will return to your dorms...all of you, right now. You will not follow me and you will talk to no one. Miss Granger, please tell your head of house that I have urgent business to attend off the school premises?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione said obediently. "Please make sure that Harry is safe."

"I will do my best. Now please do as you have been asked."

Dumbledore swept out of the kitchen and made his way to the gates as fast as possible. He ignored the passing students and ghosts. Voldemort could not get his hands on Harry; it would be unacceptable. He and the order still had no idea where he was hiding. He saw the gates and Snape nearby pacing. With surprising speed and strength for an old man, Dumbledore broke into a run until he reached the anxious professor.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

Snape stopped pacing and stared at Dumbledore. "Lucius Malfoy has Potter. Draco said he saw them walking here and apparate. Lucius told him that they were going to the Dark Lord and Draco has no clue as to his whereabouts. I've lost the boy, Albus."

"You have not lost him, Severus. How did Lucius get him anyway? He can't enter Privet Drive."

"Why was he here?"

"He and Dolores were here to witness and interrogate Harry's friends about yesterday."

"What happened then?"

"I changed the serum to water and Miss Granger realized what I had done. We then left for the kitchens."

"Did Lucius attend too?"

"No, we offered him to join us but he refused. I went down to the kitchen and..."

"You left him in your office unattended?"

Both wizards stared at each other and Snape erupted into a full on rant.

"You _IDIOT!_ Potter must have come through the floo from Figg; she's the only person with floo access around Potter's residence! How could you be so careless, albus? I never allow a visitor to be left unsupervised in my quarters or office. Especially an untrustworthy person like Malfoy!I even told Potter to refuse people entry into that cottage we are staying at."

Dumbledore suddenly gasped and Snape jumped from the unexpected response.

"I remember seeing a lighthouse with blue paint. I think I know where they are."

"About bloody time, Albus!"

Snape suddenly grabbed the dogtag that was around his neck as it heated and vibrated against his chest.

"Gotcha," Snape said as he stepped outside the gate and apparated to wherever Harry was summoning him from. He landed on the ground and pulled his wand out immediately as he took in the sight before him.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N:_** **Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the wait and I also apologize for the short chapter but I though hey, something is better than nothing. I want to thank all those who have left reviews and have fav/followed me. I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. xxx**

 **I do not own Harry Potter (damnit)**

Harry's head spun as he apparated and tumbled upon landing. He fell towards the ground but Malfoy's grip on his shoulder wrenched him upright and Harry cringed from the sharp pain as his joints and muscles were yanked backwards. The wind was cold and salt was in the air. Harry opened his eyes as his cheek was crushed against Malfoy's chest and his glasses were knocked askew. To anybody passing by, it would have looked like an innocent father/son hug but in reality Malfoy held Harry close so that he couldn't escape.

"Let me go," Harry pleaded.

"I think not, Mr. Potter," the older wizard said immediately. One hand grabbed the nape of Harry's neck and the other hand grabbed his wrist. "Let's go. The Dark Lord will be excited to meet you." He then dragged Harry with him as he walked towards the cliff edge.

"You're going to throw me off the cliff?" Harry squeaked. He dug his heels into the grass and tried to twist away.

"Don't be daft, Potter, we need you alive."

"Get off!" Harry cried and kicked Malfoy in the shin and then hook punched him in the jaw when his head lowered in pain. He then managed to wrench out of Malfoy's slackened grip and bolted across the grass. His lungs burned with the cold salty air and ran as fast as he could. He could see people in the distance and he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Malfoy tackled Harry to the ground and they fell into the long grass. Harry's mouth was smothered by Malfoy's gloved hand. "Quiet you filthy half blood."

Harry panicked and breathed quickly as Malfoy raised his head and watched the people in the distance walk away; clearly not hearing Harry's screams over the howling wind. After making sure the coast was clear, Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet and clipped him smartly up the side of his head.

"That was for attacking me," Malfoy snarled. He and Harry made their way to the cliff and Harry peered over the edge and saw thunderous waves crash menacingly against the rocks and cliff side. Salt water sprayed up as if the ocean spat at the rocks and Harry trembled. He looked into the distance and saw a cave and a lighthouse.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he backed away from the cliff.

"I don't know, Potter, the Dark Lord doesn't like to give his address out," Malfoy sneered and then a huge gust of wind blew his hair in his face. Harry would have burst out laughing if he wasn't so terrified.

"What does Voldemort want with me?"

"How dare you speak his name," Lucius growled as he fought to remove his hair from his face. "He has special plans for you, my boy."

"Such as?" Harry questioned as he slowly started to walk backwards. Malfoy whipped out his cane and held onto it with both hands whilst the middle of the cane rested on the back of Harry's neck; Malfoy's arms boxed him in.

"There is a prophecy that he desires about you and him. He needs to hear it but only those that the prophecy is about can remove it from its resting place at the Ministry."

"Then why didn't you take me to the Ministry to get it before taking me to _Voldemort_?"

Malfoy paused as he listened to Harry. "I...he...we...you...shut up, Potter."

"You didn't think of it did you? Dumbass."

" _I_ _beg your pardon_?"

"Beg all you want," Harry said cheekily. Well if he was going to die he may as well enjoy the minutes whilst they lasted. Malfoy tightened his grip on the cane.

"It will be you who will be begging for mercy once Bellatrix is through with you before the Dark Lord has a turn."

Harry raised his chin and poked his tongue out at Malfoy who scowled at the childish behaviour.

"You are such a toddler, Potter."

"No...this is me being a toddler," Harry replied and swiftly kicked Malfoy in the groin. The Head of the Malfoy family clutched his groin and let out a high pitched wheeze as he fell to his knees. Harry then grabbed the cane and cracked it against Malfoy's head. The older wizard was knocked out cold and blood oozed from his temple. It was only then that Harry noticed how badly he had scratched Malfoy's face back at St Mungos. Harry panted and dropped the weapon as he looked around to see if anybody saw that. The coast was clear and he picked up the cane before running off. He headed towards the beach and found that it was mostly deserted. The closest people were pinpricks in the distance and Harry had no energy to run to them and sat cross legged on the ground. He buried his head in his hands and tried to focus and clear his mind. He used the yoga breathing techniques and managed to catch his breath after the short burst of exercise. His scar itched and suddenly he had a view of the inside of a cave. He felt impatient and saw the faces of Death Eaters circled around him. He saw the cave mouth and stared at the lighthouse outside perched above the crashing waves. Was that where Voldemort was hiding? The vision was gone just as fast as it came and Harry removed his head from his hands. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He had just saw through Voldemort's eyes.

"The lighthouse," Harry whispered to himself. He stood up and looked out at the ocean. The lighthouse there was the same in the vision. He was close...dangerously close. Harry had to get out of there. He turned to run but slammed into a towering torso. It was hairy and smelled of wet dog. Harry gulped as he looked up into the face of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf grunted and sniffed Harry's head before brushing his black locks aside to view the lightning bolt scar.

"Potter," Fenrir growled. Harry swung the cane towards Fenrir's head but the werewolf easily caught it and threw it aside. He snarled and lifted Harry up by the biceps and up to his eye-level. "The Dark Lord wants a word with you."

Greyback then tossed Harry over his shoulder before collecting the cane and walked back towards the cliff edge and up to Lucius who was just regaining consciousness.

"Oh, what happened?" Malfoy asked as he sat up and cradled his head with one hand.

Harry struggled over the masculine shoulder and kicked his legs and pounded Greyback's back in a useless attempt to get away. Greyback was very tall and the ground looked so far away.

"Outsmarted by a teenager," Greyback taunted as Malfoy looked up. The werewolf handed Malfoy his cane before jolting the shoulder that Harry was over to stop the boy hitting him again. "That's getting annoying."

"Let me go!" Harry yelled.

"Once we get to the cave," Greyback assured him.

Malfoy got to his feet and used his cane for support as he was still dizzy from Harry's assault. "You are more trouble than you are worth, Mr. Potter."

"Bite me," Harry challenged.

"All in due time," Greyback laughed as he began walking again. Harry looked at his fingernails and noticed how long they had gotten before looking at Malfoy's scratched face. He madly scratched at the werewolf's back and Fenrir arched his back in pain before throwing Harry onto the ground. Harry landed hard and had the wind knocked out of him. Greyback bared his teeth and saliva poured from his mouth as he snarled. He backhanded Harry across the floor before grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt.

"Greyback, control yourself," Malfoy commanded but the werewolf shoved him aside as he tried to intervene. Harry was lifted off his feet and his dogtag slipped out of his shirt. If this wasn't an emergency then he didn't know what was. He grabbed hold of it as Greyback turned him around and opened his mouth to bite the small boy. Harry squeezed the dogtag as tightly as he could and braced himself for the removal of his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt the hot breath on his neck when suddenly he was dropped to the ground. Harry opened his eyes and saw Greyback fly through the air and land solidly on the ground metres away. Harry spun around and saw Snape with his wand out. The Potions Master flicked his wand and Harry was dragged along the floor by an invisible force before stopping at Snape's feet.

"Get behind me, Potter," Snape commanded as Lucius pulled his wand out from his cane. Harry obeyed and scrambled to his feet as Lucius fired a curse. Snape deflected it back at Malfoy who had to drop to the ground to avoid it. Instead it hit Greyback who decided to sit up at that moment and was promptly knocked down again.

"I knew you were hiding Potter all this time, Severus," Lucius said as he got to his feet. "Now it's just you and me. Prepare for the battle of your life!"

A large gust of wind blew and once again Malfoy's hair was wrapped around his face. He pulled his hair out of the way just as Snape fired a curse and tilted his head to dodge it. Snape sent curse after hex after curse faster than a machine gun and Malfoy barely managed to put his defence shield up to block them all.

"You know that I am a stronger duellist, Lucius," Snape sneered.

"I will get that boy, Severus," Malfoy promised.

Harry felt a lot safer now that Snape was there to protect him. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Harry laughed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and lifted his sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

Snape slapped Harry across the back of the head with so much force that the young wizard toppled to the ground and saw stars.

"You stupid idiotic child, Potter!" Snape bellowed ferociously at the fallen boy. Harry looked up through his double vision and saw Malfoy touch the tattoo with the tip of his wand.

"Oh Shi-."


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N:_** **Yay I got another chapter up earlier than the previous two. I hope you all like this one, sorry it's not that long and thank you to those who have reviewed the last one. Reviews make me happy. Flames are good for roasting marshmallows and nothing else.**

 **I don't own any Harry Potter...fiddlesticks *pouts***

Death Eaters swarmed out of the cave like killer bees and circled both Harry and Snape.

"Oh good, kill two birds with one stone,," Yaxley said in glee.

"You did _not_ just use a Muggle phrase!" a nearby Death Eater shrieked.

"Ah, Snape, nice to see you again," Crabbe Senior sneered.

Snape kept silent and kept aware of everyone as the surrounded him and the Boy-Whose-Mouth-Is-Too-Big. Harry cowered and leaned into his professor's leg, feeling extremely vulnerable without his wand.

"See, Potter?" Lucius taunted, "this is my army."

The rest of the Death Eaters laughed and jeered. Snape glared down at the teenager who was inelegantly sprawled on the floor beside him from being whacked on the head.

"You are a fool for showing your face here, Severus," Greyback snarled as he recovered from Snape's spell. "You dare attack the Dark Lord and expect to be welcomed back?"

"I did not attack our Lord," Snape replied evenly, he gripped his wand tighter. "It was an imposter who used Polyjuice Potion to frame me."

"An unlikely story," Yaxley sniffed.

"Ask Wormtail, I'm surprised he hasn't boasted about his plan to you all."

"The rat? He's a blubbering fool and an idiot. Where would he get an idea like that?"

"I was surprised myself," Snape admitted, clearly embarrassed.

"Enough chat," Malfoy interrupted. "Hand Potter over."

Snape stood over Harry protectively.

"So you _are_ a traitor," Lucius decided.

He flicked his wand and as soon as Harry was dragged along the ground, Snape grabbed a hold of the boy's ankle.

"You're not going anywhere, Potter," Snape grumbled.

Harry felt himself being yanked back away from Malfoy. Lucius growled and attempted to Accio Harry again. With magic on one end and Snape's relentless grip on the other; Harry felt as if he was going to be torn in half.

A Death Eater lunged towards Harry and Snape swung the boy around and knocked the attacker to the ground.

"Ow," Harry whimpered.

Snape threw a spell at Malfoy which caused him to cancel the Accio and throw up a Protego. Harry fell to the ground as Snape released his ankle.

"Get up, Potter," Snape snapped.

"Don't just stand there!" Malfoy yelled. "Get them!"

All the Death Eaters snapped out of their trance and as soon as they raised their wands, Snape focused and read each of their minds to know what spells they were going to use. He pulled Harry up by the back of his shirt and tucked him close before flipping his outer robe over him. He then cast a powerful dome shield over them both as the Death Eaters cast their spells. Snape ducked his head under his robes and starred into Harry's eyes. They both heard the spells rebound and vibrate off the shield.

"Why are we hiding?" Harry squeaked.

"These robes are repelling robes, Potter," Snape said impatiently as the attacks continued. "They deflect weakened spells. This is an added layer of defense should my shield break."

Snape raised his eyes above his arm and saw cracks in the dome.

"Put your backs into it!" Greyback commanded. Everyone threw another round of spells and abruptly stopped when another voice appeared.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," a female exclaimed and Snape groaned in despair.

Bellatrix threw a blasting curse at the shield and it exploded upon impact. Shrapnel rained down upon the two hiding beneath it. Snape stood up to his full height as he starred upon the witch.

"Severus, what an unpleasant surprise," Bellatrix said distastefully.

"Hello, Bella," Snape said boldly.

Bellatrix threw a powerful curse at him and his Protego buckled under its power as he cast it.

"You cut off my finger!" Bellatrix accused as she displayed her missing digit. "I will not show you any mercy."

"I would be disappointed if you did," Snape retorted.

"Give me the boy."

Snape went to tell her to jump off the cliff but his mind flashed to Dolohov and he spun around to deflect the Stupefy. Harry tried to detangle himself from the robes but a sharp knuckle to the top of his head stopped him. He desperately prayed for a wand so that he could help his professor.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix screamed and Snape froze before he fell to the floor. Harry tumbled down with him since he was trapped between Snape's arm and torso.

"Snape?" Harry gasped. He tried to free himself. Lucius made his way over and chuckled once he reached the pair. He kicked Snape's wand out of his grip.

"Nicely done, Bella," Lucius praised as he grabbed Harry's ankles and pulled him free from Snape's grip and dragged him along the ground.

"No! No, Snape!" Harry struggled and Malfoy ended up putting him in a full nelson hold.

Bellatrix shimmied up to the frozen professor, deliberately stepping on his fingers with her high heels. Her painted lips peeled apart into a sinister smile as she held her wand to his face.

"Aguamenti," she chanted. Water gushed from her wand and splashed onto Snape's face. He couldn't close his airways and water gushed up his nose and down his throat. He couldn't breathe and felt as if he was drowning. He couldn't cough the water up and the icy liquid swirled down his throat. All he could do was close his eyes and tried to shake the spell off. Bellatrix laughed and sprayed the rest of his body before returning back to his face. She cancelled the spell and laughed at the sight of her enemy before kicking him in the side of the head. Snape blinked rapidly as he saw stars. In the distance he saw Harry struggle against Malfoy.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Bellatrix announced to the group. Everyone cheered and watched as the crazy witch cast a bolt of electricity at Snape. He internally screamed as his whole body was shocked; the water made it worse. He closed his eyes in pain and Bellatrix cancelled the spell. He sagged in relief until she cast it again and again and again, all in little split second bursts.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't you like being shocked?" Bellatrix cooed as if he were a baby.

"Back off, Bitch!" Harry demanded.

Everyone held their breath as Bellatrix slowly and menacingly pivoted on her heels to face Harry.

"Excuse me?" she asked dangerously.

"I said back...off... _bitch_ ," Harry repeated.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and lazily walked towards the teenager who was still trapped in the full nelson. "Don't you like seeing your teacher in pain?" She cast a quick Cruciatus over her shoulder at Snape who suffered it silently before being granted mercy after three seconds. He twitched his finger; the spell was wearing off.

"Is it painful to watch?" Another Cruciatus was cast.

"Leave him alone. How can you torture a man who cannot fight back? He's unarmed you psychopath," Harry challenged.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and cast another torture curse and held it for seven seconds without even glancing back.

"Do you not know who I am?" Bellatrix asked sweetly as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Voldemort's brown nosed bitch?" Harry supplied unhelpfully.

Bellatrix snarled and slapped Harry hard across the face. She then raised her wand and Malfoy promptly let go of the boy to avoid being cursed. Bellatrix opened her mouth and Harry braced himself for the attack. Bellatrix was suddenly knocked aside by a powerful spell and Harry looked in the direction of his saviour and smiled.

"Stay away from my godson," Sirius ordered.

Suddenly rest of the Order apparated and began to battle the Death Eaters. Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and a few people that Harry didn't know. Malfoy began to duel Sirius and Harry saw Snape still frozen on the ground. He ran to his teacher's aid but a Death Eater intercepted him and grabbed him by the hair. Harry cried out in pain as a bit of his hair was ripped out. He kneed the foe in the guts and knees before pushing him to the ground. Harry scrambled to Snape and tried to move him. Snape grunted but could not form any words. Harry looked confused and Snape flicked his eyes to the side and back to Harry. The young wizard looked to the side but was knocked down when Lupin and Yaxley collided with him. Snape rolled his eyes in frustration. Harry sat himself up and looked at Snape's face again. Snape repeated the eye movement and Harry saw Snape's wand on the ground. He dove towards it and tossed it to Snape who cast the reversal spell. Snape gasped in relief and tried to move his stiff and damaged joints.

"Are you ok, Snape?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Potter. How do you think I feel after almost drowning, being electrocuted and Crucioed time and time again? Oh I'm just peachy," Snape spat.

"A simple thank you would have been fine, you ungrateful slimy haired bastard!" Harry shouted in rage. Snape's eyes widened at the outburst before fury was etched in his aged face. He went to scold Harry but stopped when Greyback charged at them. The werewolf was stunned by Snape's lightning quick Stupefy.

"Stay out of the way, Potter. And for Merlin's sake, don't get captured," Snape ordered as he joined in the duel. He and Bellatrix were face to face.

"Payback time," Snape sneered and Bellatrix looked livid. Both cast ferocious curses at each other one after the other. They were equally matched and both began to exhaust. Snape cast a Sectumsempera and sliced off Bellatrix's other pinky. The witch screamed in pain as blood seeped out of the wound and she sent an avalanche of spells at the Potions Master. Snape had to focus all of his energy into blocking as Bellatrix attacked without taking a breath. He tried to find an opening but the witch was relentless. There was no doubt about it; she was out for his blood. Sirius knocked Malfoy unconscious and Lupin stunned Yaxley. Both of them saw the fight between Snape and Bellatrix and ran to help.

"Harry, get out of here," Lupin said as he ran past.

"But-" Harry started but Tonks ran to his side.

"Get out of here, Harry," she urged. Harry looked over his shoulder as the remaining Marauders each attacked Bellatrix from either side. Coloured spells dominated the Cliffside and blasted the ground. Tonks shoved him out of the way as a Death Eater approached and began to duel.

Bellatrix was knocked to the ground and Sirius kept casting stinging hexes at her to keep her down.

"Where's Wormtail?" Lupin demanded as Sirius struck her again with another hex. "Answer me!"

Bellatrix reached for her Dark Mark and summoned Voldemort. The whole sky went grey and dark. The fighting abruptly stopped as the evil vibe slithered through the air. Bellatrix cackled as a dark black mist slinked out of the cave and over to the battleground. Voldemort melted into view as the mist thinned and fell away. He straightened up and sniffed the air. The Death Eaters all fell to their knees to bow in respect to their master. Harry was frozen on the spot.

"Severus," Voldemort said gently. "I thought you were loyal to me."

Snape went to open his mouth but Voldemort held up his hand to silence him.

"You disappoint me, Severus. You had a future, you were my favourite and you had use. However...now you are useless to me like a...hmmm, like a what shall we say?"

"Like a comb to your bald head?" Harry called out.

Sirius burst out into hysterical laughter and Bellatrix looked furious.

"How dare you laugh at-" she began but Sirius stopped laughing and turned to her.

"Oh shut up," he spat and cast a Stupefy at her. Bellatrix crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Ah, Harry, how lovely to see you, my boy," Voldemort said calmly as if Harry's remark didn't faze him in the least. "I believe there is something I must now do."

Voldemort raised his wand at Harry and the Order gasped. They all ran towards him to protect him, including Snape. Voldemort swished his wand and knocked everyone aside, both Order and Death Eaters. The path to Harry was clear and he opened his mouth. "Avada Ke-"

Voldemort was cut off as a large tidal wave splashed down on top of him over the cliff and slammed him into the ground. Sirius burst out laughing as the water licked away from the evil wizard and Voldemort was sprawled out, his limbs were like a starfish and his flat face was pressed into the floor. He spat the water out of his mouth as he lifted his head and glared behind him.

"Dumbledore!"


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hi everyone! So I quickly wrote this chapter in one hit whilst giving Trick or Treaters sweets and shoving them down the driveway. I do hope you likey. Thank you to those who reviewed, they make me happy. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it's nearly midnight in Australia and I wanted to get it out. The story is coming to a close soon so I'd like to thank those who have been with me through the start and continued to explore my very first fanfiction with me *hugs and throws chocolate frogs to everyone* I hope you enjoy this chapter. Flames will be added to the ring of fire in this chapter to fuel it even more.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter *kicks a chair in anger***

Harry almost ran to Dumbledore and for a hug but remained where he was. He flicked the water from the tidal wave which had just splashed his face. The old Headmaster stood on the edge of the cliff with his robes and beard flapping in the wind. Voldemort got to his feet with his soaked robes weighing him down. He cast a drying charm on himself before snarling at Dumbledore.

"Oops, didn't see you there," Dumbledore said innocently as he twirled his wand through his fingers. "How careless of you to be in the way of a wave."

Voldemort threw a curse and Dumbledore lazily flicked the attack away. He tried twice again and had the same result.

"Harry, get out of here," Dumbledore ordered.

Snape automatically made his way over to the boy but Sirius cut in front of him.

"I'll take my godson, thank you, Snivillius," Sirius spat as he shouldered past him.

"Be my guest, dog," Snape said and tripped Sirius up as he strutted past.

"Behave, you two," Dumbledore scolded as he cast a Stupefy at Voldemort. "Tom, stay still!"

Death Eaters began to duel the Order once again and Sirius ran to Harry but was knocked aside by Dolohov. Tonks retaliated and she and Dolohov were caught up in a splendid duel. Harry had to duck a few flyaway spells and scampered backwards out of harm's way. Spells flew over his head as he used his Quidditch skills to avoid flying objects. He covered his face as spells hit the ground and spat up rocks and dirt towards his eyes. Everyone was too busy fighting each other to notice him escape except Greyback.

"Come here, boy," Greyback snarled as he chased the boy.

"Give up, Tom," Dumbledore said as he and Voldemort circled each other, clearly ignoring the other fights happening around them.

"Why protect the boy, Albus?" Voldemort asked as he focused his wand at Dumbledore's heart. "Why are you so bent on keeping him from me?"

"There is a reason, and you do not need to know."

"I'm not a child anymore, _professor_."

Voldemort threw a dark spell and Dumbledore threw up a shield just in time but Voldemort apparated behind him and cast a crippling spell on Dumbledore's wand arm. Dumbledore cried out in pain and dropped the wand and Voldemort kicked him away. He reached down to scoop the wand up and pointed it at the older wizard. Dumbledore clutched his shattered arm and looked up through his askewed glasses.

"How would you like to be killed by your own wand?" Voldemort taunted and had the killing spell ready on his lipless mouth. Something small tackled Voldemort around the waist and they both slammed onto the ground. The Dark Lord craned his neck up to look at the tackler. Harry scrambled to Voldemort's face and punched him right where his nose should have been.

"You stay away from him!" Harry hollered as he punched the same spot again.

"Harry, no!" Dumbledore wheezed, still in pain. He dragged himself across the ground and Snape tripped over him.

"Flaming Firewhisky, Albus! Stop laying about," Snape lectured as he regained his balance and deflected Malfoy's sneaky spell.

"Such Muggle brutality," Voldemort tutted as he shoved Harry away. "And where is Greyback? I saw him chase you."

Harry pointed in the direction of the werewolf and Greyback was curled up in the foetal position clutching his crown jewels. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic excuse for a beast," the bald wizard snarled as he turned his focus back to Harry. "You dare to fight me unarmed, Harry?"

Harry swallowed and his palms began to sweat. He had no idea what he was thinking as he talked the most evil wizard in history. He just wanted to protect Dumbledore and now here he was with no plan and no weapon whilst his opponent had two wands. Voldemort smirked as he sensed Harry's fear. He titled his head to the side to dodge a spell from behind and sighed.

"Harry, run," Dumbledore begged as he felt his broken bones crunch together.

"I don't think so," Voldemort growled. He swished his wand and a large fire snake erupted from it and slithered around the pair. The grass beneath the snake caught alight and the fire encased the two wizards and separated them from the battle. The few idiotic Death Eaters that didn't get out of the way caught on fire and screamed as they burned. Order members were trying to extinguish them. The fire snake bit his own tail and the ring was complete. The walls were high and the heat was intense. Harry began to sweat and there was no way to escape.

"So you are my equal?"Voldemort sneered as he began to walk forward casually.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You don't know the prophecy?"

"What?"

Voldemort put his bone handled wand to his lips in thought.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you? And neither did Severus."

"Tell me what? What does Snape know? How do you know?" The heat was almost unbearable and Harry was feeling faint. Outside the walls the Order could be heard yelling and casting spells to remove the fire but everything they tried had failed.

"Why, Severus told me...well half of it anyway. Have you ever thought why I have tried to kill you? Why I am after you? Who is responsible for your parent's deaths?"

"You're responsible," Harry spat.

"Am I now?" Voldemort jeered, clearly enjoying the torment that Harry was going through. The boy was told nothing which surprised him; surely Dumbledore would have explained why he was a target. It was frustrating in a way that he wouldn't get the other half of the prophecy out of the boy. Harry looked confused at the answer.

"Physically...yes I am responsible. I did cast those spells that killed the Potters. However I would never have done so if Severus hadn't told me of the prophecy that he had heard in the pub. His news sealed your parent's fate."

"You...you're lying," Harry choked out. Snape could never have betrayed his mother. They looked so happy in the photographs when they were younger. Why would Snape keep them if he hated her?

"Am I now? Ask him yourself," Voldemort suggested and he held his palm out to the fire and it split right where Snape stood. Voldemort beckoned the Potion Master forward and the fire sealed itself once he was in the premises.

"Tell me, Severus," Voldemort said sweetly. "Who told me about the prophecy?"

Snape paled at the question and his eyes flickered to Harry.

"Who led me to kill Lily Potter? Who is the real reason this boy has no parents?"

Snape remained silent but Harry could see regret and pain in his eyes without the use of Occlumency. Voldemort was telling the truth. Harry felt his blood boil with anger. He clenched his sweaty palms into fist so tight that his fingernails pierced his skin. Blood seeped from his wounds and tears moistened his eyes.

"You betrayed my mother," Harry said angrily, his voice shook with rage. "Everybody loved my parents but you killed them. Nobody loves you...it should have been _you_ who should have died!"

"Yes, that's it, Harry," Voldemort encouraged. "Let all your anger out, fuel the fire. Release your inner power. This man is the reason you have nothing."

Harry closed his eyes and tears leaked past his eyelids. All the unfair detentions, poor grades, snide remarks and constant attempts at expulsion. All the venom Snape spread about his father and the torment he endured from the man just became too much. He had never felt such rage, he wanted to kill Snape. He longed to snatch Voldemort's wand from his cold bony fingers and cast the killing curse at the Dungeon Bat. Harry stopped his train of thought. He was no killer. The sudden urge to kill rose within him again and then it clicked. Voldemort was inside his mind; brainwashing him to kill the professor.

" _Take the wand, Harry. Avenge your parents"._

Harry grabbed his head and screamed in pain as Voldemort tortured his mind with images of his parent's death and the looping command to kill Snape. Harry turned and ran...right into the fire.

"Potter!" Snape called out but Harry didn't stop. He burst through the fire wall and flames clung to his flesh and clothes. He headed towards the edge of the cliff and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Harry!" Dumbledore bellowed. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and ran after his godson; his four legs ran faster than two legs. He closed the gap rapidly but Harry was almost at the edge, there was no way Sirius would reach him in time. He barked to get Harry's attention but the boy would not listen. Harry felt his flesh peel away and his clothes melt to his body. He then jumped off the cliff and both the Dark and the Light sides watched as the Boy-Who-Lived splashed down into the water below. The salt water burned his skin even more as it washed over him as he broke the surface of the ocean. His skin began to harden and he tried to peel his clothes away from him but they were firmly stuck to his body. Voldemort disappeared from his mind and he was himself again. He looked to the side as a second body dove near him and pulled him to the surface. Harry coughed and spat the salt water from his lungs as he stared at Snape.

" _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, POTTER?_ " Snape bellowed as he struggled to stay afloat with his robes on. He unclasped his cloak and let it float away. He forced Harry over to a small alcove in the cliff and hauled both of them up. Harry's skin was red and continued to peel. Snape grabbed his arm and they apparated back to the cottage just as spells were thrown towards them from above. They landed on the path leading to the cottage and Snape ran with Harry to the door and pushed him in. Harry was left in the living room as Snape headed straight to his potions cupboard and grabbed three vials, one small bottle and a large jar. He spelled Harry's clothes away and left the boy stark naked in the middle of the room. Harry didn't care and stood there as his professor thrust a vial in his hands.

"Drink this Pain Reducer," he ordered as slathered thick white paste over Harry's charred skin. The boy hissed in pain as his raw skin was abused even more even though Snape's touch was gentle but quick. In no time his body was white and thick in the paste. Snape then tipped a liquid from another vial all over Harry's head and rubbed it in his hair.

"Of all the idiotic things, Potter. What made you do that?" Snape scolded as the first layer of paste absorbed rapidly into Harry's skin. He gathered the jar of paste and applied it all over Harry's body again.

"He was in my head," Harry said quietly and squirmed as Snape rubbed paste into his arm.

"The Dark Lord?"

"He was brainwashing me, he wanted me to kill you."

Snape grunted. "You had to put your mind on something else to force him out."

"Fire hurts," Harry confessed stupidly.

"Of _course_ it hurts! Your skin is melting away from your body, you stupid child. You are just extremely lucky that I have burn paste and hair replenisher in stock. Here's the paste, do your own private areas whilst I do your back."

Harry did as he was told, secretly glad that the fire had not spread too much there. Snape muttered under his breath about stupid Gryffindors and that Harry should get a ticket for the Wizard Lottery with all the luck that he has. They waited in silence as the paste began to absorb.

"Is what Voldemort said true?" Harry asked sadly.

Snape looked at him and grimaced and looked away.

"I hate you," Harry said with no emotion. "I will never forgive you for this."

"I have yet to forgive myself."

The paste disappeared and Harry's skin had healed well. There were only a few marks on him and Snape applied Dittany to heal them. He then handed Harry a tall vial.

"Go to your room, put this on your skin and get dressed," Snape instructed. "It's a skin soother and will put moisture back into your skin. You are to remain here."

Snape turned on his heel and marched out of the door. Harry followed the instructions and his heart was still heavy from the truth. How could Dumbledore tell Harry to trust the man who had led the Voldemort to kill his parents? He looked in the mirror and saw that he was healed from the burns. The only scar he had was the stupid lightning bolt on his forehead. There was a loud knock on the front door and Harry opened it without thinking.

"Nathan! Long time no see, bro," Derek exclaimed and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry winced from the dull ache he had as his skin was still recovering. "There's a huge fire at the beach and some crazy people are there. Come and see!"

Harry was plonked on the front of Derek's bike and the other boy peddled like a cheetah towards the beach. His heart dropped when Derek turned down a pathway and Harry saw a large white lighthouse with blue paint on it. Voldemort had been this close all along? Sure enough Harry looked towards the cliff and saw the ring of fire still in place.

"Crazy hey?" Derek commented.

"Derek, turn around," Harry commanded.

"Don't worry, mate. We won't get close."

"No, seriously, don't get any closer."

"Aw come on, Professor Prince won't catch us he...is _that_ your uncle?"

Harry looked in the direction that Derek pointed at and saw Snape running towards the battlefield. The order were out-numbered, they needed backup. He knew just what to do.

"Derek, get up to the cliff," Harry said.

"Change of heart? Ok, let's go!"

Harry gripped the handlebars as Derek took them along the path and close to the cliff. Harry jumped off the handlebars before Derek pulled to a halt and ran to the battle.

"What are you doing?" Derek yelled as he dropped his bike and sprinted after him.

Lupin turned around at the voices and almost dropped his wand. "Harry!"

"Keep the Muggle back, Lupin," Harry ordered. Lupin looked confused as Harry ran past him but then saw the other boy.

"Hold it there, son. It's far too dangerous," Lupin said as he blocked Derek's path.

"But my friend's up there," Derek protested. "Let me pass."

"I can't allow that."

Derek tried to shove past him and Lupin stunned him and carefully laid him down on the grass. He watched as Harry neared the fire. The teenager ran straight to Malfoy and headbutted him in the stomach. Malfoy wheezed in pain and dropped his wand. Harry scooped it up and looked at the fire.

"Hey, Snake Face!" he called out. The whole battle stopped and Snape looked ready to explode in anger that the boy refused to follow orders. The fire ring vanished and Voldemort stared at Harry whilst a clearly tortured Dumbledore laid at his feet.

"SECTUMSEMPERA!" Harry bellowed and the spell cut through Voldemort's wand and split the bone handled weapon in half. Dumbledore's wand slipped from his sleeve and landed on the floor. Almost immediately Aurors and Ministry workers apparated to their location at Harry's use of under aged magic. Fudge appeared and puffed his chest out importantly.

"Harry Potter, you are..." Fudge saw Voldemort and the dark wizard snarled as he turned on the spot and disapparated. He looked stunned and slowly saw the other Death Eaters; Malfoy, Dolohov, Bellatrix and a few nameless faces.

"Oh Merlin, he's back!" Fudge squeaked. "I saw him with my own eyes."

The Aurors got to work and arrested the Death Eaters.

"Well looky here," a large plump man said as he held his wand out at Sirius. "We also have Sirius Black!"

"And Peter Pettigrew," Tonks said as she showed them a small cage with a recognizable rat squeaking inside.

Snape ran to Dumbledore's side and checked him over. "We need to get him to St Mungos."

"No," Fudge said. "We will have St Mungos healers come to the Ministry where he will stay. Along with everyone here. You are all under arrest."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:**_ **Hi my fellow Muggles! I am planning on making this the second last chapter! Thank you for the reviews and favs/follows. If you want to read another story of mine (one shot) It's called One Last Goodbye. So one last chapter to go and I hope you enjoy this one and reviews are LOVED!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter *swears and gets detention from Snape***

Harry twisted and turned as he laid upon the solid concrete bed in his cell. He huffed for the thousandth time and he heard an audible growl through the wall next to him.

"Potter, cease that insufferable huffing immediately," Snape ordered.

"Shut up, traitor," Harry retorted. Snape sighed.

"Potter, I made a mistake."

"Damn right you made a mistake!"

"No talking," a guard called out as he patrolled the hallways.

Harry curled into a ball and willed himself to sleep.

The next morning had everyone bound in magical handcuffs as they were led towards the courtroom. Harry was seated in one chair whilst Snape was on the opposite side of the room. Wormtail was still in his cage and squeaked when he saw them. Harry narrowed his eyes at the rat and wished he would burst into flames. Aurors and Ministry workers piled into the room and slid in their seats. He almost fell out of his seat when Ron and Hermione entered the room. They cast small nervous smiles at him as they were ushered to their spot. He saw Sirius in a spiked cage magically bound. Rita Skeeta stood there in a sickly mustard coloured dress with peacock feathers along the collar and cuffs. Her quill was poised, ready to twist the truth upon Harry once more.

"This court has come to session," Fudge said as he stood at the podium, though not as proudly as the previous two times that Harry had seen him.

"Harry James Potter, upon Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore request, you are to be reinterrogated with Veritaserum brewed by Horace Slughorn. Let us begin."

Horace Slughorn approached Harry with a smile so wide that it looked as if his face was about to split.

"Mr. Potter! What an honour it is to finally meet you. You look just like James! I taught him, and Lily of course. She was splendid at potions herself," Slughorn blabbered with excitement.

"Slughorn, just administer the potion for Merlin's sake," Fudge huffed.

Harry had three drops of the serum applied to his tongue.

"Are you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes I am."

"Who are your aunt and uncle?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Did you leave Hogwarts grounds to assassinate me?"

"No. I left Hogwarts against my will after being knocked out and kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew during an ambus in the Hogwarts Greenhouses during my detention with Snape."

The whole chamber gasped and voices murmured throughout the audience.

"Pettigrew is dead."

"Pettigrew is the rat in that cage over there," Harry said and nodded his head towards the rodent. "He is an unregistered Animagus and has been since his school days."

"That is impossible!" Umbridge declared in her shrill voice.

"Are you questioning my brewing?" Slughorn bellowed loudly for such an old man. Umbridge backed down briefly before composing herself. "I was supervised by multiple brewers during it's make to ensure it was perfect for this interrogation. This potion is from the same batch you used to interrogate Hogwarts students. You know it works now hush up!"

Harry grinned in amusement at Umbridge's shocked toad face. She blushed as pink as her tweed dress suit.

"Interrogated students? You interrogated _my daughter_?" Mrs. Bones cried.

"It was Ministry approved," Umbridge defended.

"I will be launching a _full_ investigation into this and interview the students myself. This is a breach of law!"

"I had to use a Blood Quill in her detentions," Harry said. He may as well damage her reputation whilst he was under oath. "I have the scars from writing I must not tell lies on the back of my hand. She used it on other students too." Harry held his hand out for all to see. Umbridge cowered under Mrs. Bones's glare and the other occupants around her.

"He...he was telling lies," Umbridge squeaked.

"Voldemort is back. The Order of the Phoenix were battling him and the Death Eaters when Minister Fudge arrived. He saw him with his own eyes," Harry said. It was so good to finally say the truth and have others believe him. Rita Skeeta's jaw dropped as her quill scribbled furiously.

"It...it is true. He Who Must Not Be Named has returned," Fudge confessed as he paled in colour. "Once this investigation is over, we will discuss the matter." Loud conversations erupted on the benches and some witches were crying in fear.

Fudge slammed the gavel down. "Silence. We must continue!"

All eyes were upon Harry once more.

"Peter Pettigrew framed my godfather, Sirius Black and let him take the blame for murdering the Muggles. He is that rat. Change him and see for yourself," Harry said. His heart hammered in his chest. Sirius was going to be cleared of all charges! He was going to leave the Dursleys and have a family that actually loved him.

A guard waved his wand and Pettigrew's cage grew. The rat scrambled around the cage squeaking nonstop. The guard waved his wand again and the rat turned into a man. Everyone was stunned and Wormtail looked distraught. Slughorn lunged towards him and forced Veritaserum onto his tongue.

"State your name," Fudge commanded, his voice cracked towards the end.

"Peter Pettigrew," Wormtail replied instantly.

"Did you murder thirteen Muggles and frame Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

Harry grinned and looked at Sirius who sagged in relief.

"Did you frame Harry Potter with the murder of three Ministry workers and the attempted assassination and torture of my being?"

"Yes. I kidnapped Potter and used his hair for Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him and attack the Ministry. I also framed Severus Snape and tried to get him killed by the attacking the Dark Lord."

Fudge dropped in gavel in shock. He demanded Veritaserum to be applied to Sirius, Ron, Hermione and finally Snape. Everyone spilled their truth to the various questions asked. Ron and Hermione admitted to assisting Harry into St Mungos and Sirius explained his version of events including finding Harry at Hogwarts and how he had escaped on Buckbeak. Snape looked thunderous as he glared at both Sirius and Harry for taking away his Order of Merlin chance. Snape was interrogated last. The Veritaserum was weak on him as he was immune to most of its effects obtained through constant brewing and testing. He was able to dodge some questions by training himself to use loopholes and not answer the exact questions themselves. He answered where they were hiding, if he was framed, his role as a Death Eater and the events of the battle.

The court called for a quick recess to deliberate upon themselves what to do with the prisoners and took memories from them all. Harry and Snape remained in their chairs and under the watchful eyes of the guards. Dumbledore entered the room looking weak and trembling slightly from Voldemort's torture but other than that he seemed unharmed. He acknowledged Snape with a curt nod and a quick smile to Harry before he swept into the council room. Wormtail trembled under the glare of the remaining occupants in the room and fiddled with a frayed hem of his sleeve.

The council returned after nearly two hours and Fudge cleared his throat. "To the accused persons of Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape, we find you not guilty and clear you of all charges. To Sirius Black, upon the new evidence we have obtained and watched, you have been cleared of all charges and are now a free man. The Ministry apologises deeply for the wrongful imprisonment of you."

Harry and Snape were released from their handcuffs and Sirius was freed from his cage and he ran straight to Harry and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm free," Sirius said as tears poured down his face and onto the back of Harry's neck. Harry buried his face into his godfather's neck and shoulder as he hugged him back just as hard. He finally had his family.

"To Peter Pettigrew," Fudge said darkly as he turned his attention to the feral wizard. "You are guilty off the murders of thirteen Muggles and the three Ministry workers as well as property damage, illegal Animagus transformations, torture, attempted assassination of myself and aiding and supporting He Who Must Not Be Named. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban along with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Take him away!"

"No! No please! Have mercy!" Wormtail pleaded as he was frogmarched away. Everyone ignored his cries which abruptly ended when the heavy doors slammed shut behind him. Skeeta's quill greedily wrote upon the parchment about the excitement and drama at the hearing.

"Mr. Potter, now we are to talk about your living arrangements," Fudge said a bit more gently.

"I want to move in with Sirius," Harry said at once and broke out of Sirius's hug.

"Alas, my boy. It cannot be so," Dumbledore said hoarsely as he stood next to Fudge.

Harry's smile dropped faster than a lead bowing ball. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Language, Potter," Snape warned.

"Shut it, Snape!" Harry spat before he rounded back to Dumbledore.

"Harry, Sirius is at the moment, mentally unstable from the length of time he was imprisoned in Azkaban. I have no doubt that he will be a loving and caring guardian but until he has fully recovered and has undergone medical, physical and psychological assessments, you cannot stay with him."

"I am perfectly fine, Albus," Sirius protested.

"This is for Harry's safety, lad. I know you love him and are eager to be back in his life. We will get you there as soon as possible but due to the exposure of the number of Dementors you have had, you could have a meltdown and harm Harry without meaning to."

Sirius looked at Harry and sighed. "There is nothing more important to me, than the safety of my godson."

"But once Sirius is given the OK, I can move in with him right?"Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I am afraid you must stay with the Dursleys until Tom is caught and defeated. The Blood Wards are the only protection strong enough to stop Tom from getting to you. We will work around the clock to keep you safe."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE DURSELYS!" Harry bellowed. His dream of a loving family was snatched from him as soon as it was given.

"Harry, it's for your own good," Dumbledore argued gently.

"NO!" Harry stormed toward the chamber doors.

"Pup!" Sirius called out. "We will work through this!"

Harry continued to storm away and Snape caught up to him.

"Cease with the tantrum, Pot-"

Harry spun around and punched Snape in his nose. The Potions Master fell heavily to the ground in a tangle of robes. Blood gushed out from his nostrils as he looked up at his fuming student.

"You are the reason I don't have parents," Harry spat venomously and spun on his heel and left. The remaining adults were stunned. Snape got to his feet and Sirius pushed past him.

"About time someone did that to you, Snivillus," Sirius snarled as he chased after his godson. Dumbledore arrived next to Snape.

"Harry knows?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"What do you think?" Snape snarled. "The Dark Lord told him."

Dumbledore healed Snape's nose with a wave of his wand. With another flick he cleaned the blood from Snape's skin.

"You are now a free man and no longer a spy, what will you do next?"

"I will remain at Hogwarts," Snape said. "His followers know about me now. The castle is the safest place for me and I can teach and still brew for Poppy."

"That's a good lad."

"I have no home now. Spinners End is completely ruined."

"Well, I do know of a quiet little cottage with a lab and a flourishing garden with ingredients..."

"Albus...are you giving me your holiday house?"

"Think of it as a reward for all your years of spying. I have no use for it, I like my holiday house in Canada better."

"How many houses do you have?"

"That's for me to know, my boy."

"What are we going to do about Potter?"

"Let me deal with him," Albus sighed. He knew this talk was coming but he still wished he didn't have to do it. "Cornelius, I need to make an appointment for Mr. Potter to visit the Department of Mysteries." 


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:**_ **Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of my first EVER fanfic. Thank you so much to those who have stuck with it from the beginning and have shared this journey with me. It has been quite the journey of writer's block and constant changes haha. I am planning a sequel but I want to plan it a bit more. Don't forget my one shot stories I wrote on this side. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy, even though I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it's just the way it is. Please read and review but if you have any flames then you can sit on them.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this fiction.**

Harry shivered as he heard the end of the prophecy. Trelawny's haunting voice echoed in the silent chamber as Harry held the orb. Dumbledore stood beside him and listened intensely whilst Snape stood behind them and blocked out the voice; he had heard it one time too many. Each word was like a twist of the knife that was already buried deep within his heart. He had initially refused to come but Dumbledore calmly forced him the way only Dumbledore could.

"So this was my parents' death sentence?" Harry said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"This is why Voldemort wants to kill you," Dumbledore replied. "When you asked me why in your first year I felt that you were too young to know such a burden. You had only just entered the magical world and you wouldn't have understood."

"And you heard it and told him," Harry said to Snape.

"Professor Snape was unaware of the consequences at the time. There were two possible families that the prophecy would involve but Voldemort chose the Potter's," Dumbledore jumped in before Snape and Harry got into an argument.

"Who was the other family?" Harry asked.

"None of your concern, Potter," Snape said automatically.

"WHO WAS THE OTHER FAMILY?" Harry shouted and startled both professors. His angry voice echoed over and over as it travelled down the hall, showing the adults that his anger was multiplying.

"Harry, please calm down," Dumbledore pleaded as he felt Harry's inner magic radiate through the room.

"No, tell me which family was so lucky to avoid the same fate as my parents?"

"The other family is worse off," Snape snapped.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned.

"No, Albus," Snape replied. "If he wants to know the truth then by Merlin I will tell him. You can't keep sugar-coating real life from him."

Snape then turned to Harry menacingly.

"The other family is the Longbottom's. Both you and your classmate were born at the end of July. Your parents died, yes, but Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into insanity as Death Eaters interrogated them for information about the prophecy and will stay insane until they die. They cannot even recognize their own son who was sent to live with his grandmother."

"Neville?" Harry gasped.

"Yes. Your parents suffered minimally but Longbottom's parents were tortured for hours and hours. Longbottom suffers more than you do because his parents are alive but he knows that he cannot help them. He feels helpless and to have his parents not know their own son is excruciating."

"So you killed my parents and then tortured Neville's family?" Harry snipped venomously.

"Severus was not involved with Neville's parents," Dumbledore said defensively.

"I didn't hear the entire prophecy. I was caught eavesdropping and thrown out of the pub," Snape sneered.

"So thanks to you, two families have suffered," Harry said sorrowfully.

"Yes," Snape said and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Now you know why I always told you not to eavesdrop. It does more harm than good."

"So Voldemort wants to hear the rest of this thing?" Harry asked as he looked at the orb with the prophecy swirling menacingly within the glass."

"Yes, and he will stop at nothing to get it," Dumbledore agreed.

Harry sighed, then a look of determination appeared across his face. Before the adults had a chance to react, Harry smashed the orb on the floor. The glass shattered and the mist swirled before dissolving into the air.

"Now I'd like to see him try," Harry smirked.

"What's going on down there?" Fudge called out from the entrance.

"Nothing!" Harry, Snape and Dumbledore said in unison.

Harry breathed in the fresh air of the Hogwarts grounds as he returned to the school with both professors. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them and then launched themselves on Harry when he came into view.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad that you are back. We missed you so much," Hermione squealed as she hugged him even tighter.

"Welcome back, mate," Ron said and clapped him on the back. "Hermione, let him breathe!" Ron exclaimed and tried to pry her fingers away from Harry's neck.

"Ah, young friendship is such a powerful thing, isn't it, Severus?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Too powerful at times," Snape said. "Don't think that I have forgotten about the St Mungo's episode you three. Detention, my office tomorrow evening, six o'clock sharp, Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Yes sir," Hermione said and looked upset. Ron went to open his mouth to protest but Hermione nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"And you, Potter," Snape said and turned towards his pupil. "We still haven't finished your detention before this entire fiasco happened. Meet me at the front doors seven o'clock tomorrow morning to harvest some ingredients."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry exclaimed. "Don't you think we have spent enough time together?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect towards a teacher, Potter. Front doors, seven o'clock. Be there."

Snape then walked forward away from the group and made his way to his quarters.

"Don't worry, Harry," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "You both just need time."

"Yeah, away from each other," Harry grumbled. Hermione shot him one of her famous glares and Ron had to hide his smirk.

"We have all the time in the world, but remember children, we also do not have enough of it. So do not waste it as time is very very precious."

Dumbledore then started to walk but after three steps he turned around and faced Harry.

"Harry, my boy, remember I am here should you need to talk," he said kindly.

"Actually, sir. Can I talk to you later this afternoon please?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Shall we say an hour after dinner?" Dumbledore then left without waiting for a reply.

"What's all that about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Let's go up to the common room, it's a long story," Harry sighed.

"Welcome, Harry. All full of sugar and sweets? I'm sure Severus restricted those during your bonding month together?" Dumbledore chirped cheerfully.

"The house elves make the best caramel slices," Harry smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Please take a seat. I am sure you have a lot of questions."

"Actually, sir, not really," Harry said as he took the offered seat. "I know that I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me. But I don't think that my current Hogwarts curriculum is going to be enough to help me. If Voldemort is one of the strongest wizards in the world, how is school work going to help me defeat him?"

"Ah, I see your dilemma. Yes, Voldemort has a lot of knowledge of dark magic and some of it is ancient. Do you feel as if you are not learning enough at Hogwarts?"

"I am learning loads, but they are just everyday spells and simple things. I am sure I will learn more complex spell work in my senior years but Voldemort may not wait that long. I feel that I need to learn more advance magic. Maybe even work with and learn from some aurors or even some ancient spells myself."

Dumbledore stroked his long beard in thought as he absorbed Harry's request.

"Are you requesting extra lessons?"

"Well, I don't want other people to think that I am trying to cheat on schoolwork but I believe I need more intense training to survive Voldemort."

"Not that I am giving you an answer yet, Harry, but what fields do you think you require?"

"Um," Harry chewed his lip. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He just knew that he needed to learn more. "Maybe I should learn stronger spells in Defence? Such as combat spells and stronger shields? Maybe some ancient spells like Voldemort but like…white magic instead of black?"

"Anything else?"

"What do you think sir? What helped you during your duel with Grindleward?"

A look of pain flashed across Dumbledore's face before rapidly disappearing. "It was stamina and advanced spells. But I also knew my opponent well so that I read some of his moves."

"Do…do you think we could start a duelling club again? But not like Lockhart? I mean, really qualified people."

"I will look into it, Harry. I am not saying yes, I am not saying no. But I will see what I can do to help without it looking as if I am favouring you. Is there anything else?"

"What books do you think would assist me?"

Dumbledore smiled as he steepled his fingers and rested his chin on his fingertips.

"Look at autobiographies on famous duels or duelists and see how they became the champions that they are. I am sure Miss Granger will be able to help you with the rest. Sometimes you may need to go into the restricted section of the library but of course you know that you need a teacher's signature to access that area."

"Thank you, professor. I will look into it. Thank you for your time," Harry said as he stood from his seat.

"Oh and, Harry?" Dumbledore called out when Harry's hand touched the doorhandle. "Anger clouds the most determined minds. Don't hold grudges, learn forgiveness and you will be a stronger person in both mind and magic."

Harry knew exactly what he was referring to but he still wasn't ready to talk to Snape yet.

"Thank you, I will keep it in mind," Harry replied and then left the office. It looked as if he was going to spend a lot of time in the library. He was determined to be the warrior the world needed. He had grown up quickly at the Dursleys and he will continue to rapidly grow up. He needed stronger magic, maybe even look into dark magic but not dwell in it too much…he wasn't a Slytherin after all. Hermione would be delighted to help him and Ron wouldn't mind duelling him for fun but they had to do it in secret so they wouldn't get told off. He walked to the common room to explain to his friends what he needed to do. He groaned as he remembered Snape's detention. Well, one thing at time. Deal with Snape then sort out the rest of his life.


End file.
